The Smile's Genetic
by ForeverOdd
Summary: With the help of an unexpected visitor, Brennan begins to realize that everything she ever wanted was there all along.
1. Jumping the Gun

**I, sadly, do not own Bones…as much as I wouldn't mind owning Booth…**

Chapter 1

Temperance Brennan was walking through the halls of the J. Edgar Hoover building searching for her boyfriend, Agent Tim Sullivan. Or Sully as he was known to everyone. For the first time in a few weeks she was able to meet him for lunch because she and her partner, Agent Seeley Booth, currently had no case to be working on.

"Tempe!"

She turned to see a smiling Sully approaching her. She smiled in greeting and allowed him to pull her into a kiss. Pulling back from him she watched his smile widen.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Oh, yea. I've been bored still all morning."

Wrapping an arm around her waist he led her to the elevators.

They were just leaving when the Sully's cell phone started blaring Led Zepplin's "Stairway to Heaven." Taking it from his pocket he flipped it open.

"Sully."

She couldn't hear what the other person was saying but she watched Sully's face go from 'concerned,' to 'curious,' to 'amused' in the span of 10 seconds.

"OK, I'll be right up."

Another pause.

"I assure you this is nothing to be concerned about. It's not the first time this has happened."

Hanging up his phone he shook his head and chuckled. He reached for her hand and led her back in the direction they came.

"Who was that?"

"This new rookie upstairs, Murphy. Apparently someone came barreling in here a little while ago threatening another agent's life. He was jumpy so he hauled them into interrogation."

"Who were they threatening?"

He chuckled again.

"Booth."

"What!?"

"Relax, Tempe."

"How can you ask me to relax!? You just told me someone's threatening to kill my partner!"

"I promise, Tempe. This is nothing to be worried about. This is the fifth or sixth time this has happened. Murphy just jumped the gun is all."

By now they had reached the interrogation room and Sully turned to face her.

"Trust me, Tempe. By the end of this you'll be laughing."

With that he opened the door and guided her into the room.

Whatever Temperance had been expecting it certainly wasn't this. She had imagined a dozen possibilities for whoever could be threatening Booth. A mob member, gang leader, hit man...instead she found herself looking into the brown eyes of a young woman. A _very _young woman. She couldn't have been more than 19.

The girl's eyes held hers for several moments before shifting past her to Sully. Her mouth curved up into a sarcastic half-smile and her left eyebrow went up in mild surprise.

"Well, well, well…Special Agent Timothy Sullivan. I really shouldn't be surprised that the coward sent you to deal with this instead of coming to face me himself."


	2. Very Confused

**I do not own Bones…my only purpose here is to try and give readers what the writers of the show are so cruelly with withholding from us…**

Chapter 2

Sully moved past her to stand behind the girl's chair. She stared straight ahead and Sully put on arm on either side of her, trapping her between himself and the table. All the while the young woman wore a confident, sly grin.

"You're slipping, Vivian. You're usually more careful. We've never actually been able to haul you in here before."

"Well, I've never been this pissed off before. Now where is he so I can kill him?"

"You aren't even gonna listen to what he has to say are you?"

"No…he had time to explain and now his time is up and I'm ready to start breaking things. Bones for example. And certainly not mine. Where. Is. He."

"He has the day off."

"Ahhh…the rat got lucky today."

"You're too hard on him."

"No, I'm not. This is me holding back. He'll deserve everything I give him for this and everything that I won't."

"Like that time you shot him four times in the chest?"

Temperance felt a stab of panic. This girl had shot Booth? Four times?

"He deserved that too. Just like you deserved the three I gave you. And that was just the first time. You know, to be perfectly honest, it's a little pathetic when a 13 year old girl can shoot two trained F.B.I. Agents multiple times and come out without a scratch. Even more so when one of them was a sniper."

"OK, you're gonna play it that way. You want a rematch?"

The girl let out a loud, sarcastic laugh.

"HA! Sure. Why not? You know I only take extreme enjoyment in taking down both your sorry asses."

"You're on."

Temperance watched as Sully held a hand out to the girl, which she immediately shook. Not letting go of her hand, Sully asked:

"Is this interrogation over now?"

The girl shrugged her shoulders, as if she didn't care.

"Eh, I guess."

Then she smiled. It wasn't sarcastic this time. It was a truly genuine smile that somehow Temperance recognized but she couldn't place the familiarity. Before she could analyze it, Sully pulled the girl up and into a tight hug that she returned. She watched as Sully picked her up and spun her around, both of them laughing.

She couldn't remember the last time she was this confused.

_A/N: Sorry the chapters are so short...they'll get longer as I go, I promise._


	3. The Smile's Genetic

**I do not own Bones…that credit goes to Hart Harmon…genius…**

Chapter 3

Temperance watched Sully lean back from the girl but he kept his arms around her.

"So, how've you been shorty?"

The girl laughed.

"You can't call me that anymore, Sul."

It was true. The girl was almost Sully's height

"No, I guess I can't. But seriously, how are things going?"

"Can't complain too much I guess. With the exception of that pesky murder charge I'll be facing I'd have to say everything was going really good."

"You know if you hadn't come flying in here all crazed you might've been able to get away with it."

"No 'might' about it. If I'd gotten to kill him, I wouldn't have gotten caught."

Sully grinned at her.

"You're probably right, but I'm willing to bet the good Doctor here would give you a run for your money."

The girl turned to face Temperance and she got her first good look at the strange young woman that was threatening her partner and laughing with her boyfriend.

She was pretty. But it was in an understated, had-to-really-look-for-it kind of way. Brown hair tumbled down to the middle of her back and was twisted into a simple braid. Her brown eyes were dark and warm and as familiar as her smile. While searching the corners of her mind to place the girl's features she heard Sully's voice.

"Temperance, this is Vivian. Vivian, this is Temperance."

She watched Vivian's eyes widen and her smile grew broader.

"Temperance? As in 'Temperance Brennan'? As in 'the world renowned forensic anthropologist, Temperance Brennan'? As in 'the rat's partner, Temperance Brennan'?"

"Yup, that's her."

If it was possible, her smile got even bigger. _'How do I know that smile!?'_

Vivian had reached for her hand and was now shaking it.

"I can't even begin to tell you what a pleasure this is Dr. Brennan. I'm a fan of your books. Not to mention all the stories I've heard about you over the last couple years.."

"Oh…thank you…I…"

Sully cut in to save the silence.

"I don't think she can say the same about you, Viv."

Her cheerful smile quickly became a sad one.

"No…I don't suppose she can. It's alright though, Sully. I understand. But enough of this depressing topic. Tell me Dr. Brennan…are you as good a shot as I've heard?"

"Umm…I can hold my own, I suppose."

"Oh, come on Tempe! She's a great shot, Viv. One of the best."

Her smile was back now and there was more and a hint of mischief to it. Sully looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you thinking, Vivian?"

"Well…I was thinking…in the interest of fairness…that there is nothing wrong with me asking the Doctor if she'd like to help me hand you boys your egos on a silver platter. I'm sure she wouldn't mind putting a few holes in you guys."

Sully suddenly looked nervous.

"Now that's not fair."

"So, you're saying two fully-grown, F.B.I. trained men against one 19 year old girl _is _fair?"

Sully shifted uncomfortably.

"You know I'm right…." she said, her voice taking on a sing-song quality.

"Ugh…fine. If she agrees then…fine."

Vivian bounced enthusiastically.

"What d'you say Doc? Wanna help me put a few rounds in these guys?"

Temperance couldn't stand it anymore. What the hell was going on here?!

"What the hell kind of upside down world have I walked into?!

Sully and Vivian both backed up apprehensively.

"What do you mean, Tempe?"

"Are you listening to yourself?! Why the hell are you talking about getting together to shoot each other like it's such a normal thing?! You said she was threatening Booth's life! What the hell is going on?!"

They both stared at her in shock before dissolving into hysterical laughter. Sully had to brace himself on the table to remain upright and Vivian was leaning against a wall and holding her side.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Tempe!" Sully choked out between laughs. "Do you really not recognize her?"

Temperance's head was spinning in confusion.

"She looks a little familiar but I can't see what that has to do with this situation."

"Take a closer look, Tempe. It has everything to with the situation."

Vivian was now leaning on the wall, her laughter under control and a bright smile on her face.

Temperance looked at her for several moments. The eyes and smile were screaming out to her. Vivian saw her struggling and decided to help.

"The smile's genetic. Everyone in the family has that trademark 'charm smile' as my brother says you call it."

Temperance felt her jaw drop.

"Booth is your…?"

"My big brother…yea."


	4. Squint at Heart

**I just want to thank everyone who'd been reviewing this story so far…you've all given me such a huge ego boost…so thanks a ton!!**

**I still don't own Bones…at least not in this realm of consciousness…**

Chapter 4

"Your…brother?"

"Yea."

"I didn't know that…"

Vivian laughed.

"The look of shock on your face confirms that."

"But…but you were talking about killing him! And you were talking about shooting him!"

Vivian turned to look at Sully.

"Seeley wasn't exaggerating when he said she doesn't get out much, was he?"

"Nope."

"Wow."

"Yup."

Vivian turned back to Temperance, her 'charm smile' lighting up her face.

"Dr. Brennan, have you ever heard of paintball?"

"No…"

"Well…Seeley says you like to know the science behind things so I'll try and explain it that way. Paintball is a sport in which you eliminate players on the other team by shooting them with tiny gelatin capsules shaped like spheres that are usually filled with polyethylene glycol, other water-soluble and non-toxic substances, and different colored dyes. You shoot them from compressed gas-powered gun."

By the end of her explanation Temperance was nodding in understanding and Sully was staring at her open-mouthed. Vivian chuckled.

"Sometimes you forget I'm a science major, huh, Sully?"

This bit of information caught Temperance's attention.

"Really? Any particular field?"

"Well…I've got a wide range of interests but Seeley tells me I'm really a squint at heart. And I've always enjoyed physics. But for now I'm staying in the broad spectrum, I don't want to commit to anything until I'm sure that I want it to become my life. Not all of us were graced with Sully's outlook on life. I have a back-up plan at least."

"What's that?"

"The F.B.I."

"Oh, please, Viv. Are you trying to kill your brother?"

"Did you forget why I got hauled in here in the first place?"

"Well…yea…but seriously. You'd actually join the F.B.I.?"

"Why not?" She turned wide, innocent eyes on Sully. "Two of my heroes are in the F.B.I. Why wouldn't I want to be a part of that?"

Sully looked at her suspiciously but with a smile.

"You're shameless you know that?"

"Damn straight. Now, how about giving me a hand finding my weasel of a brother?"

"You gonna try and hurt him right away or are you gonna listen and then hit?"

She glared for a moment at him.

"Fine…he's got 10 minutes before I start making things go 'snap.'"

"Fair enough."

The three of them were walking out of the building when a familiar voice stopped them.

"Dr. Brennan."

They turned to see Director Sam Cullen walking towards them.

"I thought you were at the Jeffersonian."

"Booth and I don't have case right now."

"You do now. I just called him, he's on his way there to pick you up. Body out in Arlington, construction crew dug it up."

"Damn."

All head swiveled to Vivian.

"What? I can't very well put him in traction if he has a case."

"Who are you?"

"Vivian Booth, sir. Seeley's younger sister."

"Ah…well. Then I'll ask that you wait to hospitalize him until this case is closed."

"I think I can temporarily restrain myself, sir."

"Very good. Carry on."

As he walked away, Vivian laughed.

"See…he gets it, why can't you?"

"Come on, if we leave now we should get there about the same time as Booth."

"Well, let's go then."

As they drove toward the Jeffersonian, Vivian looked at the pair curiously.

"So…uh…how long have you two been together?"

Sully answered for them.

"Over a month."

"Huh…well…I guess that makes you the second luckiest woman in the world, Dr. Brennan."

She was about to ask who the first was but the car turned and the Jeffersonian Institute loomed before them. Vivian's jaw dropped and her eyes went wide in awe.

"Holy…"


	5. SEELEY BOOTH!

**I do not own the show that makes my Wednesday's wonderful….a.k.a. Bones…or the characters who make it better…**

Chapter 5

Seeley Booth walked into the Medico-Lab of the Jeffersonian Institute in frustration. It was his first day off in almost a month and a case had been called in.

'_At least you get to spend the afternoon with Bones,' _said his inner voice.

He couldn't hold back a tiny smile at the thought of his partner. Maybe he could talk her into going over to the diner after they finished up at the scene. They hadn't seen much of each other outside of work since she and Sully had started dating. Thinking of his friend he felt a momentary stab of jealousy that made him stop short.

'_Relax…I'm just a little jealous that I haven't seen her much…that's all.'_

'_Sure…keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll start to believe it.'_

He started walking again and spotted Angela talking to Hodgins up ahead.

"Hey guys, you seen Bones?"

"She left a little earlier, Booth. She and Sully were meeting for lunch."

Another stab.

"Oh…well…Cullen called. We have a case so I guess I'll call her."

He went to pull out his cell phone. He tried to ignore the tiny bit of pleasure he felt at the prospect of interrupting the couple.

"SEELEY BOOTH!!!!!!!!"

* * *

Temperance and Sully led the way through the Jeffersonian towards the lab. Vivian walked a few feet behind them, her eyes taking in everything in wonder. 

"I mean…it's just so BIG. I've seen pictures but…man…"

Sully was laughing at her enthusiasm.

"I would love to work in this place. I'll be a janitor for crying out loud, but to get to come here everyday? This is the closest to Heaven I may ever get!"

Temperance couldn't help noticing how loosely Vivian spoke of her religion in comparison to her brother. _'Her brother…I can't believe Booth never mentioned a sister. I knew he had an older brother…but he never said anything about a sister.'_ She wondered why Booth hadn't mentioned her. Vivian had mentioned earlier that she wasn't surprised Booth hadn't told Temperance about her. It made her curious.

"The Jeffersonian offers several different internships every year. I'd be happy to put in a good word for you if you're interested."

"Really?!"

"Sure."

She turned to Sully.

"OK, you are seriously the luckiest guy on the planet, you know that right?"

Sully smiled in appreciation at Temperance.

"I'm definitely getting that impression."

Temperance felt herself blush.

The doors to the lab opened and the vastness of the room stopped Vivian in her tracks.

"Oh…my…God…I've died. That's the only possible explanation for this. I've clearly died."

Sully and Temperance could only watch her as her eyes scanned every inch of the room. Suddenly her eyes settled on something off to the right and her eyes narrowed until they were little more than slits and she walked forward purposefully. Temperance turned to see what had caught her attention and that's when she saw Booth with his back to them talking to Angela and Hodgins. She stepped forward but Sully caught her arm and whispered in her ear.

"Let her handle this…they have a process. And no matter what happens…do not try and stop them."

"Why-"

"SEELEY BOOTH!!!!!!!!

_A/N: Sorry this is so short…I'm planning on the next chapter being longer and I didn't want to put it in with this one or it might've gotten too long. I'm starting it immediately so hopefully it will be up in the next few hours._


	6. How Could You?

**Bones and all its magic are not mine to own…much as I would love to…I also do not own the line I borrowed from Raising Helen…catch it if you can…**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Shary for being my editor and checking my heinous spelling…so any mistakes in this chapter are her fault…NOT MINE!!!!**

Chapter 6

Booth spun at the sound of his name and saw a young woman walking towards him. He was certain in that moment that his jaw was on the floor of the lab.

"Vivi?!"

When she was about 30 feet away she broke into a sprint. He was taken in by the enormous smile on her face and the excitement as she'd shouted his name. He should've suspected something immediately but he was too happy to see her. He really should've suspected.

He took two steps towards her in the time it took her to reach him and she seized his hand…

…and twisted it behind his back and forced him up against a wall.

"SEELEY BOOTH I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY ASS FROM HERE BACK TO PHILLY SO HELP ME GOD!!!!!!!"

"OW!! Vivi let GO!!"

"NO!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!? GOD, I'M GOING TO _KILL _YOU!!!

"Vivi!?! What the hell are you talking about!?!?"

"SHUT UP!!! GOD!!! I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU!!!"

"Vivi-"

"NO!!! SHUT UP!!! IF YOU SO MUCH AS BLINK IN THE NEXT 5 MINUTES I CAN AND _WILL **BURY**_ YOU SO FAR IN THE GROUND THAT THE HEAT FROM THE EARTH'S CORE WILL INCINERATE YOUR SORRY ASS!!!!"

Booth chose wisely to remain silent. He knew that he could easily turn the tables on his sister but he also knew that she was the angriest he'd ever seen her and that she would fight back. So to spare them both some unneeded physical pain he remained still and quiet.

She stood up on her toes and leaned close to his ear. He prepared himself for more yelling but was surprised when he heard her voice thicken with tears.

"How could you, Seeley? How could you not tell me? How could you let me come home to them and find out what happened to you?"

She released him and stepped back. He took that as his signal that he could turn to face her and he felt the guilt cut him deep. His baby sister stood before him with tears filling her eyes. She almost never cried. In all the time he'd spent with her while she was growing up she'd almost never cried. Everything she'd been through had built up the resistance to falling apart.

"Vivi…"

"I'm not done. You've always been the only family necessary for me, Seeley. You know what my relationship with mom and dad is like. You and I both know my…issues…with people. So how could you think it was OK to not tell me something like this? Something like the one person in the world who means _everything _to me getting _blown up _and almost dying!? How the hell could you think that was OK!?"

By now her words had escalated to shouting and her tears were falling steadily. Seeley couldn't stay still anymore. He walked towards her and moved to pull her into his arms. She tried to shrug him off but he persisted and she fell into circle of his arms and started sobbing into his chest.

"How could you?" she sobbed. "How could you almost die and not tell me?"

"I'm sorry, Vivi…I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to worry. You were finally away from everything here and I didn't want you rushing back just for me."

She looked up at him with tear-filled, red-eyes.

"I don't care how bad things were here, Seeley. I would've dealt with it if I needed to be here. And I _needed _to be here."

He pulled her back into him and she rested her head on his right shoulder, he noticed that she put her ear right over his heart and he couldn't help hugging her tighter.

"I was wrong, Vivi. I should've told you and I'm sorry."

She sniffled.

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

He laughed into her hair.

"Of course you are."

Looking past his sister's head he saw all movement in the lab had stopped to watch the scene play out. Angela and Hodgins were watching and he would swear there were tears in Angela's eyes. Zach, up on the platform, looked like he was analyzing the entire thing like he would a bone and back in the direction Vivian had come from, he saw Brennan and Sully staring at them. Sully had a small, understanding smile on his face but he couldn't read the look Brennan wore. Her mouth was turned down in a frown but not one of disapproval. To him it looked like sadness.

Vivian was still shaking off the rest of her tears in his arms but he knew that crying in public was even worse to her than crying in private. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders he led her to the door she had come through, knowing exactly where they could go and talk.

As they walked past Brennan he felt her hand reach out and squeeze his arm. He turned to look at her quickly and she gave him a quick nod and a brief smile.

They walked along the halls of the Jeffersonian until they came to the door leading them out to the gardens. If it was one thing he knew his sister loved more than anything else it was to be outside in any kind of garden. He'd first learned that when she was two years old and he'd been taking her to the park. They had had to walk past the botanical gardens and she had loved it immediately. They had spent the afternoon there instead. He saw her breath catch as she got her first look at the enormous landscape.

"Seeley…"

"See…I remember things."

He pulled her over to a bench beside some roses. He tugged her down to sit beside him.

"Tell me what happened, Vivi. You weren't supposed to be coming home for another 3 months."

She let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know. Believe me, I know. But apparently that's the price for working my ass off and getting all my work done ahead of time so that it's not necessary for me to stay."

"What?"

"Yea…All of my work was done. There was no good reason for me to stay."

"That's great, Vivi."

"I guess…except it meant I had to come home 3 months early."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I wanted to surprise you. Imagine _my _surprise when I'm talking to mom and dad in the car on the way back from the airport and they start going on and on about you and all the things that have happened to you. Like…getting blown up by a refrigerator in Dr. Brennan's apartment, for example."

He hung his head. He felt her hand on his cheek, turning him to face her.

"I'm not mad anymore, Seeley. I was, but I'm not anymore. I was mostly worried. Worried clear out of my mind. I booked the first flight out of Philly I could get last night. I was so mad at you then. I took a cab to the Hoover building 'cause I thought you'd be working and when you weren't there…I just started screaming. I scared the hell out of that rookie Murphy. He took me into interrogation and that's where Sully and Dr. Brennan found me."

He couldn't stop himself from chuckling.

"I can see that."

She joined in his laughter.

"I was a pretty scary sight."

They drifted off into a comfortable silence. Suddenly she looked over at him.

"So…I think there's something else we should talk about."

"Yea? Like what?"

"Like the fact that your partner is dating Sully…when _you're _the one in love with her.


	7. Perfect

**I do not own Bones as I've stated many times…but that doesn't stop me from wishing I did…**

Chapter 7

"Wh-what?" She's…I'm…We're partners!"

"Oh, please," she laughed. "Is that what you tell yourself? 'Partners?'"

"It's true!"

"It _was_ true, big brother, for maybe the first 5 minutes after you met her. It's not anymore."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I can see it, Seeley, and I've heard it for the last year and a half. I hear it in every phone call and email from you. You go on and on about something she either said or did and even when you say it's infuriating I can hear you trying not to smile. I saw it in the interrogation room when she started freaking because I was talking about shooting you and Sully was barely reacting. I saw it a few minutes ago when we left the lab."

"You saw that?"

"I see everything, Seeley."

Despite everything she was saying he felt the need to defend himself.

"She's with Sully, Viv."

"Only in the sense that she's standing next to him a lot. Don't get me wrong, you know I love Sully and I don't want to see him hurt…but her heart isn't in the relationship. No offense, but I recognize her on a different level then you can Seeley…and I just met her. But I know you. You're the kind of guy she needs but she's the kind of girl that refuses to need anyone."

Listening to his sister, Seeley couldn't help feeling sad on her behalf. _'She shouldn't be able to recognize Bones that way…sometimes she is too wise for her age.' _Seeley heard Vivian's voice cut through his thoughts and he focused on her in time to see her standing and walking away.

"And since you're obviously going to be ridiculous and too stubborn for your own good…it's up to me to help you."

"What? Vivian, get back here! What are you going to do?!"

But she was already sprinting across the lawn, laughing as she went. _'That's what he gets for pushing me into running track!'_

Hurrying back into the lab she quickly searched the room for Dr. Brennan. She figured she had a good 30 seconds before her brother caught up to her.

"So, you're Booth's sister?"

She turned to see a man with a mop of curly hair and a suspicious expression.

"Uh…yea...Vivian…nice to meet you. Where's Dr. Brennan?"

"Her office. I'm Jack…Hodgins.

She turned back to the man for a moment. The name had struck a chord.

"The conspiracy theorist?"

He looked surprised.

"You've heard of me?"

"My brother's mentioned you."

"Really?"

"Frequently…you're theories make a number of appearances in his stories."

"VIVIAN!" _'Damn…20 seconds.'_

She took off running in the direction of Dr. Brennan's office, throwing a wave and a smile back to Hodgins.

The door was slightly ajar so she stuck her head around it.

"Dr. Brennan?"

She looked up from her computer.

"Oh…Vivian…come in."

She slipped in and shut the door behind her, twisting the lock closed behind her back.

"Thanks. I was hoping to catch you before you and Seeley left."

"Is everything all right?"

"It is now…we'll put it to rest finally after you guys are through with the case. Probably hit the local gym or firing range, work off anything left over."

"Really?"

"Yea," she smiled. "We're weird that way."

"So…what's on your mind?"

"Well…what you mentioned earlier about the internships…I really want to thank you for that. Plus, I'm not sure how long I'll be in town for just yet and Seeley's mentioned you so much that I'm hoping to get to know you a bit. I guess what I'm getting at is…would you maybe like to come over to Seeley's tonight for dinner? I'm cooking. Unless you have plans with Sully, of course. Whenever you're free is fine."

"Umm…sure. I guess tonight's alright. I told Sully I wasn't sure how long this case would take so we have no plans tonight."

She smiled a true 'Booth charm smile.'

"Perfect."

Two seconds later there was a knock on the door.


	8. Pie and Soulmates

**After seeing Bones tonight I have a new reason to love and hate the writers so to make myself feel better I will type feverishly to finish this story even quicker and give us all what we want…as usual I do not own Bones…but if I did you can be sure that they would've kissed by now…**

Chapter 8

"I cannot believe you did that. I just…you…I cannot_ believe_ you just did that!"

"Sure you can. That's exactly something I would do. You're just mad 'cause you didn't manage to figure it out in time to stop me."

Seeley crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared at her. She stopped and turned to her brother, a wide grin on her face.

"Come on, big brother. You know you're happy. I'm cooking…Anything you want. You name it."

"Your lasagna?

"As you wish."

His glare lost some of its intensity and she smelled an easy victory.

"I'll make pie…"

The responding smile was all she needed and she knew she was forgiven.

"You do make good pie…"

"I know."

"Apple?"

She smiled sweetly at him.

"If you want."

"Apple."

"OK, then. I'll need your keys."

"What? Why!"

"I have no wheels. And if you want pie and lasagna then I'm gonna need to run to a grocery store 'cause I'm sure you don't have what's necessary to make either."

He was grumbling as he dug in his pockets for his keys.

"There's better be garlic bread too if I'm giving you the keys to the company car."

"Of course. Bring an appetite…and Dr. Brennan."

She practically skipped off to the car as Booth trudged back into the Jeffersonian.

* * *

"Hey, Bones, we need to take your car to the crime scene. I gave Viv the keys to mine."

"No problem, Booth. But you know that means I'm driving."

She picked up her coat and walked out the door past him, jangling her keys. He looked heavenward.

"I'm being tested, right? This is a test?"

* * *

Vivian had been moving around her brother's kitchen as graceful as a dancer. She was very at home in kitchens. She'd often had to fend for herself growing up. Unless Seeley had been there. He always took care of her. When Seeley had left for overseas, she'd been brokenhearted. She remembered hating him when she'd found out he was going. She remembered that conversation more vividly then she cared to admit.

**Flashback**

_She ran from her brother's room and into her own, slamming the door behind her. She threw herself onto her bed in frustration and buried her face in her pillow. She knew she was acting like a spoiled child, but she was just so mad. She was only 9 for crying out loud! How could he leave her like this? How could he leave her with them?_

_As her anger left her, the sadness started creeping in. He was leaving. He could…_

'_No!...No, I'm not going to think about that! He'll come back! He promised he would!'_

_As hard as she tried to fight it she felt the tears coming and finally she gave in. She pressed her face into her pillow and sobbed her heart out. She cried so hard she didn't hear her door open or the footsteps crossing to her bed. She only knew he was there when the bed gave a little under his weight. She turned to look at her big brother, her hero, her best friend and was shocked to see tears in his eyes as well. He reached out and ran his hand over her dark curls._

"_You OK, munchkin?"_

_She wasn't going to lie to him, he told her she could always tell him anything and she would._

"_No…"_

_He let out a long breath._

"_I know…"_

"_No…you don't. Seeley, don't go…please, don't go…I don't want you to go."_

_She crawled into her brother's lap and clung to his shirt._

"_Please, Seeley. Please stay. What if…you don't come back?"_

_His arms tightened around her and he picked her up and sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of her room. He rocked them back and forth slowly, trying to soothe her._

"_Oh, Vivi…that's not gonna happen. I'll be back. I promised you that."_

"_But you don't know for sure."_

"_I think I do, Vivi."_

"_How?"_

"_You remember that story I told you about people…how everybody in the world has one person whose soul matches up with theirs and nothing can tear them apart once they find each other?"_

_She nodded her head against its place on his shoulder._

"_Well, that's you and me, Vivi."_

"_I thought that was for people in love."_

"_It doesn't have to be. It can be for friends, it can be for brothers and sisters too."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yea."_

"_OK."_

"_You gonna be OK now?"_

"_I think so."_

"_Good…'cause you know I don't like it when you're mad at me."_

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

"_Me too, Vivi."_

"_I love you, Seeley."_

"_I love you too, Vivi."_

_She nestled into his arms and he kept rocking her until they both fell asleep._

_The next morning she woke up in her own bed and he was gone._

**End Flashback**

It would be another 6 months before she'd see her brother again. And then another 8. And then a year. And then…finally…he was back to stay and he had told them about joining the F.B.I. but at least she'd gotten to see him more often. But he was different when he came back. He covered it well enough so that their parents didn't see, but she had. She saw that every once in awhile he would drift off and go somewhere else. Somewhere she couldn't get to him.

She shook herself out of the memories and focused on the task before her: help her big brother get the woman he loves to realize that she loves him too so they could live happily ever after. There. Simple enough.


	9. Hand Holding and Memories

**I want to thank everyone again for giving me such wonderful reviews…so happy!!!! I love Booth, I love Brenna, I love Booth and Brennan together…sadly I do not have control over any of the above…except maybe the first one in my dreams…lol…**

Chapter 9

"So."

"So?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me you had a sister?"

"Oh."

Seeley had hoped to avoid this topic for awhile, hoping she would either drop it or forget. Yea, right.

"It's just…you two seem so close. She talks about you like…"

"Like…what?"

"Like…you're the most important thing in her world. I get why she was so upset now. I don't really understand your explanation for not telling her but I really want to know why you never mentioned her. I mean I've heard you mention your parents and your brother…"

"When did I mention my brother?"

It sounded more like a demand than a question but she didn't say anything because he looked so tense.

"Last year, that case with Shawn and David Cook. You told Shawn about a time you and your brother, Jared, had played 'soldiers' and you showed him a scar."

She turned her head to see Booth staring out his window, his right hand gripping his knee so tightly his knuckles turned white. She watched his left hand reach unconsciously to touch the spot on his right side where the scar was.

Everything about his posture screamed 'Don't Touch.' But whenever she was like that and he ignored the warning she welcomed the comfort he offered. Would he be the same with her? She lifted one hand off the wheel and placed it on his arm. He jumped slightly but only stared at it for a moment before his right hand relaxed and reached out to cover hers. It reminded her of the time he had told her about his time as a sniper. Were the memories in his head now as painful as those? Or worse?

"Booth…I'm here for you. Whatever it is. Whether you want to talk about it or not. But you have to know I'm here for you, OK?"

His eyes were still on their hands. Very slowly, he nodded.

"OK…"

She thought that was the end of their discussion and focused on the road once more, leaving her hand under his.

About a mile later she felt him flip her hand over and twine their fingers together. She experienced a moment of panic but it passed immediately when he spoke.

"I remember the day our parents told us that my mother was pregnant. I was 15, Jared was 18. I remember thinking 'why now?' We weren't the richest family and we were pretty strung out as it was. But I got over it pretty fast. I realized I was excited that I'd get the chance to be the big brother for once. Jared was…a different matter. Jared was a good big brother but my parents put a lot of pressure on him. The whole 'first-born' thing. All of our parents' dreams were on him. Dad had been telling him for years that he would join the army one day. Jared didn't really want to sign up for that but he would always do what was asked of him. He was a real people-pleaser in the beginning."

"After they told us…he got mad. Stormed out of the house and didn't get back 'til 1am…completely drunk. He and my dad really got into it. I asked him what happened later and he told me he was just sick and tired of all the pressure. He was tired of having to do everything expected of him all the time while I could do whatever I wanted with my life and not fight for their approval. He said the new baby would get the exact same treatment. Over the next nine months…they fought more…he was out more…he got drunk more. The drinking he hid from our parents…but I saw."

He took a deep breath, as if bracing himself for his next words. She tightened her grip on his hand in reassurance.

"The night…the night Vivi was born…he had been staying with a friend. He told our parents he was studying but I knew it was a party. I knew he'd be drinking again. Mom went into labor and the 3 of us rushed to the hospital. My dad had me call Jared's friend's house to find him and tell him to come to the hospital. I finally reached him and I knew he was completely trashed the second he got on the phone. He told me he'd be there in 15 minutes…he was at least 30 minutes away. He hung up before I could stop him. I was in a panic for the next hour."

His voice started cracking with his last words. He was practically clinging to her hand now. She slowly eased the car off to the side of the road and stopped. She turned towards him and reached for his free hand. He wasn't looking at her, he was looking down at their joined hands.

"Mom…had Vivi at 11:47pm. Jared was pronounced dead at 11:48. We found out about 20 minutes later. Vivi was in the nursery when they told us. They hadn't even named her yet. When…when the doctor told us…my parents just fell apart. Apparently he'd driven off the road and into a tree. They suspected he'd been drinking and drugs were also a possibility."

Temperance felt her heart break for her partner. For the teenage boy he'd been who'd lost his brother and obviously blamed himself for it. But he wasn't done.

"I'm not sure how I ended up there but I found myself in the nursery. The nurse asked me if I wanted to hold her and I must've said 'yes' because the next thing I knew…I was sitting in a rocking chair and she was in my arms. The nurse asked me if we'd named her yet. I was just…looking at her sleeping. So tiny, so innocent. She didn't know what 'hurt' was yet. I remembered a name I read in a book of baby names…Vivian…it means 'alive' in Latin. It seemed to fit so that's what I told the nurse and she left to put it on the birth certificate and Vivi and I were alone for the first time. I started to cry then. I told her…how sorry I was. Because somehow, looking at her, I knew right away how bad she'd have it from then on. I told her I loved her and would always be there for her. She opened her eyes and looked right at me…I'll swear to this day that she somehow understood me. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, Temperance. I can't remember ever loving anything that much, at least until Parker. But still…she and I are special. I knew it right away."

"So did I."

He looked up at her and she the tears he was fighting. She was the agony of the memories in his eyes.

"You did?"

"I saw it…Russ and I were that close once…"

"Bones…"

"It's OK. I'm OK…you can go on if you want."

He sighed again.

"I think…the rest needs to wait. It's really her story to tell. I wasn't there as much as I would've liked so there are things I don't know that she didn't tell me. But I know she was hurt. Badly. But she dealt with it all as best as she could. She's a strong person, Bones. But she's been…damaged…in a way I wish I knew how to fix but I don't."

"OK…I can understand that."

"OK…we should probably get back…she shouldn't be left alone in a kitchen too long."

"I thought she said she knew how to cook."

"Oh, she does. That's the problem. I've noticed that if she's left alone too long she cooks everything in sight and I tend to gain a few pounds going through the leftovers."

She smiled at him from across the car.

"But you still love her."

He smiled back at her.

"But I still love her."


	10. Always Watching

**Sorry this took me so long. I had a long weekend and no internet access. Bones is not mine to keep but it's ok to dream, right? 10 chapters! Woohoo!!!**

Chapter 10

Even when they were still twenty feet from Booth's door, Temperance could already smell the efforts of hours in a kitchen by someone who clearly knew what they were doing.

"Oh my…"

"What? You OK?"

"It just…it smells so good."

He laughed.

"Yea…she's got a gift."

He opened the door and they both stopped for a moment and just breathed in. There were at least one hundred different flavors floating around Booth's apartment.

"Oh no…"

"What?"

"That is _definitely_ more than lasagna and pie…Vivi!"

"Hey bro! I hope you guys are hungry!"

Vivian rounded the corner from the kitchen, smiling broadly at them both.

"I got bored and you just had all this stuff in your fridge and pantry that was going to waste so now you've got 3 casseroles, 2 shepherd's pies and a mess of chili in your freezer. Oh, and I made some of my baked mac and cheese that Parker loves. Don't even get me started on all the leftover lasagna you're gonna have."

Booth shot Brennan a look that she read as, 'see?'

He walked up to his sister with a smile on.

"You're trying to get me fat, sis."

She wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him.

"Damn right I am."

She turned to see Temperance standing in the entry way watching them.

"Dr. Brennan! I'm glad you came. I hope you're hungry."

"Very. And you don't need to keep calling me 'Dr. Brennan.'"

She laughed.

"Sorry, what would you prefer?"

"You can call me 'Temperance' or 'Tempe,' I suppose."

"I like 'Tempe.' I guess I'll leave 'Bones' to my big brother, huh?"

Booth watched the two of them laugh and couldn't help feeling like his heart was swelling. Here were the two most important women in his life laughing and getting along. _'Yes…these are my girls…'_ He had admitted to himself a long time ago what Bones meant to him. But he wasn't ready to let anyone else know…except, apparently, Vivi. He didn't want to think about what his sister was planning, but he knew that once she got started on something that she became a force to be reckoned with.

He walked up to them and through an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Come on, ladies. Let's eat before it stops smelling so good."

Vivian smacked him in the chest and walked into the kitchen, Booth and Brennan behind her.

"I resent that. You know my food smells just as good even after it's been reheated."

"Yea, well, how bout we see if Bones wants to take home of the extra stuff you made. I can't eat all that in a month."

"Divide it up as you guys see fit but I know you love my lasagna so I made a lot of extra."

"Pie?"

"You don't smell it?"

"I smell a million things, Viv."

"Yes, there's pie."

"And garlic bread?"

"Do you really even need to ask that question?"

"Just checking."

"Yes, there's garlic bread."

"Good."

Temperance watched the interaction in fascination. Despite the age difference, they acted like there was no time between them at all. She watched them move around the kitchen, never once getting in the others way. Booth was reaching over her head and pulling plates and glasses out of the cupboard and she was cutting the garlic bread into slices. Every once in awhile Booth would reach over and poke her in the side and she'd jump and jokingly threaten him with the knife and he would laugh. She loved seeing a smile on her friend's face after seeing the pain that had been there not so long ago. _'Yes…my friend…not just my partner.'_

"Bones?"

She snapped out of the trance she was in to see Booth looking at her, a curious expression on his face.

"Sorry. I was thinking."

"Everything OK?"

"Everything's fine. It…smells wonderful, Vivian."

"Thanks. I love cooking and I love food. And I love cooking for people who love food. Luckily, that's not a problem with Seeley for a big brother. But it looks like I'm gonna have to come around a lot more because the state of this kitchen worries me."

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my kitchen."

"It is in heinous disuse. Have you been living on take-out?"

"Not all the time!"

"Seeley…"

"Just some of the time!"

"Seeley Booth…"

"OK…fine…most of the time. But, really only for dinner. And really only when we work late."

"Which I'm sure is most nights."

"Not all…"

"Well, that's settled then…more visits more food. You cannot blame me for making you fat when you're only eating take-out."

"Are you planning on staying in the area?"

She turned to Temperance with a grin.

"Hoping to."

"I'll start asking about those internships tomorrow."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up for a second. You're planning on staying? And _you're _looking into internships for her? I don't know if I'm comfortable with the two of you conspiring behind my back."

Vivian's eyes suddenly grew wary.

"You…don't want me to stay."

It came out sounding less like a question and more like a statement of fact. Booth immediately jumped in.

"No…no, Vivi, you know that's not it. You know I'd love it if you stayed. But you've only been back on this side of the Atlantic for two days and only been in D.C. for one. I didn't expect you to have a plan so soon. But I guess, considering it's you, I should've known you'd have something in mind before the plane even touched the ground."

She still looked a little uncertain.

"Well…I was thinking about applying to AU. But then Dr. Bren-...Tempe…mentioned that she might be able to recommend me for an internship at the Jeffersonian."

"I think that's a great idea."

"Really?"

Booth could see the nervousness in his sister's eyes and it tore him up inside that he had put it there. He swore to himself there that he would never put that look in her eyes again. He would never let her think for even one second that she wasn't wanted with him. Walking up to her he wrapped her up in his arms.

"Really."

Temperance watched as Vivian go in to her brother's hug with some hesitation but Booth persisted until she gave in and relaxed in his arms. Booth's face showed nothing short of pure determination, she recognized it from when they were on a case. She watched Vivian pull back from Booth's arms with a small, but sad smile on her face. Booth reached over and tugged on her braid and the sadness left it as she swatted at him. Looking at Brennan over her head, he smiled at her.

"Come on. Let's eat."

_A/N: Next chapter will be the dinner, I swear._


	11. Very Confused 2

**It's 1am and I'm dead tired but fired up enough after watching Angel and Bones tonight to continue this story…yay…as usual I do not own Bones…**

Chapter 11

As the three of them settled down at the table to eat Temperance couldn't help picking up on the feeling of comfort she felt. She tried to shove it down, thinking of Sully, but the idea of being with Booth and Vivian, laughing and talking every day was almost impossible to ignore. She secretly hoped that Vivian would be around for awhile, she made Seeley happy and she seemed overdue for some happiness of her own. Booth laid down his fork, bringing her back into the moment.

"So, I've put off asking long enough I think."

Brennan and Vivian both turned to see Booth looking directly at his sister, a serious look on his face.

"Ask what?"

"Boys."

The room was completely silent for several seconds before Vivian's hysterical laughter shattered the silence.

"God, I thought you were serious!"

"I'm completely serious."

"Seeley!"

"Well?"

She sighed.

"No, Seeley. No boys."

"You were in Spain for almost a year. You seriously telling me there were _no_ boys?"

"Yes."

They seemed to be staring each other down. Finally, he settled back in his chair and picked up his fork once more and digging into his lasagna again.

"Alright, then."

Vivian glanced at Brennan and shook her head with a smile. Brennan, however, was curious.

"What were you doing in Spain?"

Silence quickly filled the room once more and Booth and Vivian glanced at one another. Vivian looked unsure and Booth gave her a small nod.

"I…was staying with a friend of Seeley's. I needed to get away from home for awhile and he and his wife offered to let me stay with them. I went to school there and I looked after their children, a 5-year old and a 1-year old. Kind of like a nanny, I guess, in exchange for taking me in."

Temperance found herself wanting to ease her uncertainty. She wanted Vivian's trust, partly because it would mean something to Booth and partly because in the young woman before her she saw herself staring back.

"I know what that's like. Wanting to run away because you feel like it's the one thing you haven't tried."

Booth suddenly seemed to dissolve from the surroundings and all she could see were Vivian's brown eyes staring back at her, wanting to relinquish her trust but afraid to. She felt 15 again looking at those eyes. Her sadness and misery were there in her eyes even though she tried so hard to hide it.

"You do?"

"I do. I've done it. Many times." She turned to Booth for a moment. "Did you tell her about my family?"

He was watching her with a mix of awe and something else on his face.

"No. That's your story, Bones. You told me that in confidence and I kept it that way."

She nodded to him in thanks before turning back to Vivian.

"I know that we only met today. I know you have no good reason to trust me. But someone once told me that you have to offer up something of yourself first in order to gain trust…my parents disappeared when I was 15…my brother took off and I was put into foster care. I found out last year that my parents left because they were bank robbers on the run from their old group and my mother was killed because of it. A few months ago…my father turned up and I had to watch him and my brother leave me all over again."

Tears had filled Vivian's eyes but somehow she knew they were tears of sympathy and not pity. She looked away from them and out the window for a few minutes before reaching for her brother's hand, which he immediately took.

"I'm going to just assume that Seeley told you about Jared…and the night I was born…"

"Yes."

"Well…our parents never recovered from losing the brother I never knew. And I was the one paying for it. It wasn't that I was invisible…I think I would've preferred that to what I got. They were indifferent to me…They treated the kids who came to the door on Halloween better than they did me on all year round. I was so busy…working myself to death to try and get one ounce of approval from them…that I never got to have a childhood. I had no friends growing up because the only person that ever showed me any kind of love was my brother…and not to say that he isn't more than enough…but it doesn't make up for my own parents acting like I wasn't worth loving."

"When Seeley became a Ranger…things got worse. Now I _was_ invisible…I cooked for myself, took care of myself…I basically raised myself…and I as only 9-years old. I stopped letting people in because I thought it wasn't worth risking the heartache. How could I expect a stranger to love me when my mother and father couldn't?"

"I stopped believing in God to a point…because I couldn't understand how a being that was supposed to love and cherish all people…could let a little girl suffer for the mistakes of another…someone she never knew…and grow up without her parents love. The only thing I can honestly thank Him for is my brother. Seeley is really the only thing I have absolute faith in.

The tears streaming down her face went unnoticed. Her body shook slightly as if letting all that out had physically drained her. Booth and Brennan shared a look before Booth turned to his sister.

"Vivi…"

She looked up at him, her eyes sad but distant.

"It's OK…"

"I know…I'm just…"

"Go lie down for awhile, OK? I'll clean up in here."

"No…I…I cooked, I invited Dr. Brennan over…there's pie…"

"I'll save you a slice, now go relax."

Vivian shook her head slowly and got up to move away from the table. Booth caught her hand as she walked past him and she turned back to him.

"You'll be OK…and you can stay as long as you like. You know that."

She smiled at him sadly.

"I know."

She leaned down and kissed her brother on the cheek and he tugged on her braid once more. She left the room and they heard her walk down the hall and close the door to what Temperance assumed was the spare bedroom. She felt confused. She had only known this girl for one day and she had seen her go through every emotion a person could have. She was seeing a side to Booth she'd never seen before and it confused her as well.

She _really _hated being confused.


	12. Guilt and Hugs

**Sorry this one is so short but I really couldn't have set up that ending any better if I'd actually tried…the characters do not belong to me but their minds in this story are mine for molding…mwahahahaha!!!**

Chapter 12

The silence that descended on the room as Vivian left was unbearable. Seeley's head was swimming in circles. The guilt pressing down on him was worse than anything he'd ever felt. Yes, he had taken lives without a second thought…but here he had failed his own flesh and blood. He had failed the person who trusted him most.

"She never told me it was that bad. I didn't know it was that bad. How could I have left her alone to that? She begged me not to leave and I still went. How does she not hate me for that?"

"Because she knew you and she knew you had to go."

His looked up to see Temperance looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

"I should've stayed…I should've done something…"

Temperance reached out and covered his hand with her own, much like she had done in the car earlier.

"There was nothing more you could've done. I don't want to judge your parents, Booth. But the way they handled their grief…it was wrong of them to make her pay for what your brother did. But I'm sure she knows they weren't the only ones grieving."

He looked at her in confusion.

"You feel guilty. You feel like if you'd tried a little harder that night that maybe you could've stopped him. Or if you'd told your parents he was drinking that they could've. When he died you tried to compensate for your guilt by taking on everything he was meant to do…forfeiting everything you wanted. But now you had this little girl too who needed you and you took on the responsibility of being her whole family when you shouldn't have had to. She wasn't the only one suffering for what happened to your brother…and she knows it. That's why she doesn't hate you."

He was overwhelmed by the emotion coming from the woman in front of him. He'd never seen her like this and he felt undeserving of everything she was telling him. He couldn't bear to be under her penetrating gaze anymore. He was afraid she would see clear through to his soul and realize that he wasn't worth it. Standing he took all three of their plates and put them in the sink. He tried to distract himself by washing dishes but when he felt her hand on his back he couldn't control himself anymore. Bracing his hands on the counter he dropped his head and let the tears come.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed her face into his back. Her heart was aching for the years of pain they had both suffered for one person's bad choice.

"Seeley…"

He turned slowly in her arms and her heart almost broke at the sight. He wasn't the strong, confident, cocky man she was used to seeing. He was weak, vulnerable, and unsure. She wrapped her arms around him again and hugged him tightly, trying to relieve some of his pain. He cried softly and without shame and she joined him. They stood together in his kitchen for several minutes, simply trying to regain strength from one another. She'd never been comfortable with crying in front of people or even crying at all. But here, in this place, in these arms, with this man…she knew there was no where else she would ever feel comfortable crying.

After a long while the tears stopped and they just hung onto each other trying to get their balance back. She felt him sigh into her hair.

"Thank you, Temperance."

She smiled at him as warmly as possible.

"You're welcome."

A cough from behind them got their attention and both of their heads snapped to the doorway.

"Sully…"

_A/N: So, come on…how much do you hate me right now?_


	13. As Time Goes By

**I hope you all didn't hate me too much for that last bit…I really couldn't help myself…but thankfully I decided not to prolong the misery…I pray every night that I will wake up and own Bones…sadly this hasn't happened yet so I will continue to pray…I also do not own Casablanca or the line I used…**

Chapter 13

Ten Minutes Earlier:

Tim Sullivan was worried. He felt a nagging in his gut that he just couldn't explain. Temperance had said she was having dinner at Booth's that night but she had said she'd call when the case was closed. She hadn't called and it wasn't like her to forget something like that. OK, it was completely like her but he still felt nervous. And after trying her cell and running by the lab only to find her gone, his nervousness mounted to worry. He had tried Booth's cell as well but it went unanswered. He would've tried Booth's home phone but he remembered Booth telling him that it had been disconnected because of wiring problems in the building.

'_I can see her forgetting if she was at the lab, still wrapped up in the case…but if she left…'_

As Booth's apartment complex came into view he visibly relaxed at the sight of Temperance's car in the parking lot. But that only led him to question why he had been unable to reach them.

He took the elevator up to Booth's floor and proceeded down the hallway to the door. He was about to knock when he heard something inside that borderline terrified him. It was the sound of someone crying. More than one someone. He could only stand outside the door, wondering what he was about to walk in on. They could be having a personal moment or they could be in danger. He didn't know which he would prefer to face right then.

Silence filled the air around him after several moments and his courage mounted enough to try the handle. It swung open slowly, giving him an almost panoramic view of the room. And with the room came a sight that caused his heart to drop into his stomach. Standing in the kitchen was his girlfriend and her partner in what could only be described as a tender embrace. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck and his resting on her hair. Their eyes were closed and he couldn't help thinking that even if they were open they still wouldn't notice him. Their world had shrunk to the two of them. They both appeared as two people would who had been crying but, if anything, that only hurt more. She would never cry in front of him. He'd never even seen her cry. He heard Booth sigh softly.

"Thank you, Temperance."

He watched her look up at her partner and smile. It was the warmest smile he'd ever seen on her face.

"You're welcome."

He couldn't keep silent anymore, he didn't want to know what could happen if he did. So he coughed.

Both their heads swung around to see him standing there. He saw Temperance's eyes widen.

"Sully…"

They all seemed to be at a loss for words but Temperance seemed to find her voice again after a few seconds.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said you'd call. You didn't."

He said it as simply as he could but he couldn't keep the coldness from it if he'd wanted to. She looked thoughtful for a moment, as if trying to remember.

"I…forgot."

"Clearly."

They both seemed to pick up on his tone and Booth was about to step in when Temperance put a hand on his arm. Sully felt jealousy rear up in his gut as he watched her give a meaningful look to Booth. They seemed to be communicating only with their eyes and it tore him up inside. He watched Booth's brow furrow before giving shaking his head slightly. Her grip on his arm tightened a bit without the intention to hurt and he seemed to waver. She cast him one more look that even from across the room Sully could see meant 'Trust me.' Booth's eyes flickered between Sully and Brennan before he stepped away and out of the kitchen, heading down the hall, leaving the two of them alone.

"What do you want me to say, Sully? You know it's not what it looks like, so, what do you want me to say?"

"How do I know that? How do I know it's not exactly what it looks like?"

"Because you should know me at least a little and if you did you would know that I would never cheat on someone."

"I thought I did know you, Temperance but what do you honestly expect me to think when I walk in on the two of you wrapped in each others arms!?"

"Don't yell at me. I haven't done anything wrong."

"I'm angry so I'm gonna yell! The two of you keep saying you're just partners but what I just walked in on was nothing like 'just partners,' Temperance!"

"Get out of here."

"What!?"

"You heard me. You are not going to stand here and judge something you obviously don't understand. I wouldn't advise asking me to choose between the two of you either. He's my family. Booth was in my life long before you, Sully, and he'll still be here long after you're gone. And if you can't respect that or even attempt to understand that then we're done. And you're right. He and I are more than partners. We're friends. He is my best friend."

Sully had nothing left that he could say. He realized he'd lost, probably without even meaning to, so, he turned to leave. When he reached the door he turned back to her.

"I hope he's worth it, Temperance."

And he was gone.

She expected the pain of the break-up to set in but it never came. Instead her mind drifted away to the man down the hall. She had asked him earlier to give her and Sully a minute and he'd been reluctant to go. She'd assured him she'd be fine and he'd given in and left. It only occurred to her now that the entire conversation had been silent.

She walked down the hall to the spare bedroom and tapped on it. After a moment it opened to reveal Booth looking at her warily. Her eyes went past him to a sleeping Vivian, she nodded and he followed her into the living room where they both sat on his couch.

"What happened? Are you OK?"

"I'm alright. We broke up, but I'm alright."

"Bones…I'm sorry."

"It's OK…I think it would have happened anyway."

"It…had something to do with today didn't it?"

"I think today was just a catalyst. He was insecure about a lot of things. Our relationship, for one. Yours and mine, I mean."

"What do you mean?"

"He keeps saying how we're more than partners and I told him he's right."

"You…you did?"

"We are more than partners. We're friends. Best friends."

"Oh…right. Of course. Best friends. He didn't get that?"

"No…I told him you were my family and I told him that you would always be a part of my life and if he couldn't accept that then he couldn't be with me."

"You really mean that?"

She turned to look at him. His expression unreadable.

"Of course. You are my family, Booth."

His features softened into a true smile and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and tugged her into his side.

"Well, then…I'm honored, Bones."

She chuckled and relaxed, letting her head rest on his shoulder.

"You should be."

He reached for the T.V. remote and turned it on. The opening credits of a black and white movie started rolling.

"Oh…Casablanca…I love this movie."

He looked down at her in mild surprise.

"You've seen this movie?"

"My mom and I used to watch it and cry all the time. Russ and dad would laugh at us every time. Have you seen it?"

"A few times."

"How many?"

"…….14……"

"What?!"

"Vivian really likes it OK! She made me watch it a lot!"

She laughed.

"Oh, come on. Admit it. You love it when Ingrid Bergman walks into Rick's and Humphrey Bogart sees her for the first time."

"Yea, well, I'll bet you'll cry at the end when they say 'goodbye.'"

She smirked.

"Probably."

"Geez."

"Shh…it's starting."

Not long later she asked him a question.

"Hey, Booth?"

"Yea, Bones?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

He shifted to look down at her and she looked up to see him looking at her curiously before he smiled.

"Of course, Bones."

"Good."

They both turned back to the television, smiling, in time to hear Sam start singing.

"_You must remember this / A kiss is just a kiss / A sigh is just a sigh / The fundamental things apply / As time goes by…"_


	14. Fear and Trust

**I just want to thank everyone again for the wonderful reviews…my ego is on a bullet train to the moon…I know you're all thrilled probably with the departure of Sully and I completely agree…I don't understand why he tried to interfere with fate…OK…as usual…Bones does not belong to me and my clever mind…**

Chapter 14

Vivian came out of her sleep slowly. Her surroundings were odd but it only took her a few moments to remember where she was. A photo of her brother and her nephew was hanging on the wall and she smiled. Parker was a lucky kid.

She glanced at the clock in the corner and saw that she'd slept for 6 hours but it was still the middle of the night. _'Great…now what am I supposed to do until morning?'_ Deciding that watching T.V. would be the safest bet, she made her way to the living room. She froze in the doorway and an evil little smile crept onto her face. _'Oh, this is too perfect…what the hell did I miss last night!?!'_ She did a happy little dance in place before hurrying off to get her camera out of her bag. Rushing back into the room she clicked away as many pictures as she dared before hurrying back into the spare room and crawling back into bed. She wasn't going to sleep but she could use the time to devise a plan to get her brother and the doctor together (if they already weren't) as inconspicuously as possible.

A few hours later Seeley was stirring on the couch. His eyes opened and he was greeted with the sight of his living room ceiling. _'Ugh…I fell asleep on the couch again…my back is not going to appreciate this…'_ He started to stretch when he became aware of a weight on his chest. Glancing down, he felt his breath catch in his throat. _'Oh my…Bones…'_ The previous night came back in flashes. Dinner…Vivi's story…Bones and him crying together…Sully showing up…Bones breaking up with Sully…Bones watching Casablanca on T.V. with him…Bones asking to stay the night. _'Oh, God…'_

_  
_During the night they had obviously moved. His legs were stretched out on the couch and she was resting between them with her head pillowed on his chest. Her body was perfectly relaxed in sleep and her face was almost angelic. Some of her auburn hair had fallen into her eyes and, impulsively, he reached out to brush them back. He regretted it immediately because his hand seemed to take on a life of its own and linger on her face, his thumb running across her skin.

Temperance was comfortable. Very comfortable. And warm. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept so well. She felt something brush against her cheek and stay there, stroking over jaw and cheek. She opened her eyes to see the face of Seeley Booth looking down at her. Almost immediately she was sitting up, straightening out her shirt.

"Bones…"

"We fell asleep."

"Yea, yea we did."

She laughed nervously.

"You know…when I asked to stay the night…I don't think that was what I had in mind."

"It was innocent, Bones. It was a long day…we were both tired."

She turned to look at him, all traces of forced-humor gone from her face and replaced with something else.

"We fell asleep."

He was confused, she'd already said that.

"Yea…"

"We slept…all night…on your couch…with each other."

'_Oh no…she's panicking…'_

"Bones…"

"I have to go."

"Bones, please…wait a second."

"I'll…I'll see you at work."

"Bones…"

"I'll talk to a few people about internships for Vivian."

And she was gone. He sank onto the couch and let his head drop into his hands. A hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked up into the sympathetic eyes of his sister. She gave him a small smile and handed him a mug.

"Two sugars, right?"

"You know me too well."

She sat down beside him and sipped from her own mug. He looked at her questioningly.

"Relax, bro. I'm not ready to become a caffeine addict. It's hot chocolate."

The two of them sat side by side staring straight ahead at nothing for awhile before Seeley had to break the silence.

"So…how much did you hear?"

"What makes you think I heard anything?"

"Because you were in there making coffee and hot chocolate for long enough to hear all that."

She gave him a guilty smile.

"I heard it…and I saw you…this morning. I woke up early and came out to watch T.V."

He shot her an incredulous look.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"And let you miss that chance? Are you crazy? Do you know how hard it was for _me_ to keep quiet when I saw that?"

"It's never gonna happen, Vivi."

"What makes you think that?"

"Did you not see the way she bolted out of here?"

"Oh, please…give the woman some credit. She's scared. Just from what I know of her from you and what I saw yesterday I'd say she's terrified. Not only is she in a relationship with a friend of yours -"

"Not anymore…"

"What?"

"Sully showed up here after you fell asleep…he…kinda walked in on something and took it the wrong way. I left and they got into it and she broke up with him."

"What exactly did he walk in on?"

"Not what you're thinking."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because you're trying really hard to hide that evil grin of yours."

"Seeley, what happened?"

He sighed.

"I was…upset. And she tried to help. It was just a hug."

"Somehow I doubt that…but why were you upset? Was it because of…what I told her?"

He wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and hugged her, before kissing the top of her head.

"It's OK now, Vivi. I'm glad you told her. You can trust her, you know."

"I know."

"Yea? How?"

She looked up at him with bright brown eyes.

"'Cause you trust her. That's proof enough for me."

_A/N: I've noticed in the last few days that this site hasn't been working too well…hopefully it will get better soon._


	15. Conpiracy

**Thank you to my reviewer who pointed out that Booth took 'only' sugar in his coffee…I totally forgot about that, so many thanks to you! I suffered a horrendous case of writer's block last night for what happens next but my friend helped me figure out where to go so I dedicate this chapter to her…on to the sexual tension!! Bonesnot mine, Boothonly in my dreams…**

Chapter 15

"Hey, Bren. I'm having a little bit of trouble with the facial reconstruction for the skull you gave me, so, it's gonna take me -"

Angela stopped dead in the doorway to her friend's office. It was empty. As in, "she wasn't here" empty. As in, "Dr. Temperance Brennan was late" empty. She scanned the lab, confused. She was never late.

She walked to see if any of the others had seen her.

"Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Ange. What's up?"

"Have you seen Bren?"

"She's not in her office?"

"No…none of her stuff is here either."

"But I saw her car in the parking lot when I got here. Zach did too."

"Where can she be? Is Booth here?"

"Nope. Maybe they went to interview a suspect or something?"

"But we haven't found anything out yet."

"I don't know, I'm just theorizing 'cause you seem to be worried."

"I am a little."

"How come?"

She looked at him sadly.

"Because the last time I couldn't find her, the two of you were buried underground in a car."

"Oh, Ange…I'm sure she's fine."

"I know…I'm blowing this out of proportion…but I can't help it."

"Did you try her cell?"

She thought for a minute.

"Actually, no."

Her phone was already out as she spoke and hitting number 1 on her speed-dial.

"Hello…"

"Oh, Bren. Thank God. Where are you?"

"Angela…not right now, OK? Just…not right now. I'll be there later."

And she hung up.

"Ange? You OK?"

"Something's wrong…"

"What do you mean? I thought she answered."

"She did. But she sounded…wrong. Something happened."

"I'll try Booth."

From where she stood she waited for the sound of Booth's voice on the other end of Hodgins' cell phone.

"Booth…"

"Booth, man…it's Hodgins."

"What is it, Hodgins?"

"Dude, do you know what's up with Brennan? She isn't here and Ange called her but she sounded kinda off."

"What do you mean? Where is she?"

Angela snatched the phone from Hodgins.

"Booth, it's Angela. She kept saying 'not right now.' She sounded miserable. I know she was supposed to have dinner with you and your sister last night. Did something happen?"

"Uhh…"

"Booth, please…I'm worried about her. Please, tell me."

"It was a rough night, Angela. A lot of things happened. Just…let her be alone awhile. She'll be back."

"Booth!"

But he'd already hung up.

"What did he say?"

"He said a lot of things happened last night. I don't know what that means. He told me to let her be by herself for awhile and she'll be back. He sounded a little off too."

She looked at Hogdins and saw the understanding in his eyes.

"Jack…do you think he loves her?"

"I think so. I knew something was between them after that whole thing with Kenton."

"What whole thing with Kenton? You said he took Brennan and was going to kill her but Booth figured it out and saved her. There's more?"

"Kinda…I mean…the guy checked out of the hospital AMA to go hunt down this guy. And he was in bad shape as it was, he was blown up for crying out loud. But when he busted in there…it was incredible, Ange. She was hanging there on a hook and he couldn't get her off of it. So he put his head between her arms and lifted her off and they both just collapsed into each other."

"Oh my God…"

"I know…Do you think she loves him?"

"I think she's confused. And probably scared. But I think she does."

"Yea…me too. Now the real question is 'what are we gonna do to help it along?'"

"I may have a plan."

They both turned to see a grinning young woman leaning on the railing of the platform.

"Hey, Vivian."

"Nice to see you again, Dr. Hodgins. And you must be Angela. I'm especially glad to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yea, from what I've heard about you, you're the perfect person to help me with my little plan."

"Plan? For what?"

"I'm completely convinced that my brother is in love with Dr. Brennan. He's done everything but come out and tell me but he doesn't need to, it's obvious. And from what I've heard in the past and what I've seen in the last 24 hours I'm almost certain she loves him too. But the problem is they are both clearly too stubborn and too blind to realize it. Hence me and my 'plan.' However, it's not something I can do alone, which is why I'm asking for your help."

"So you're talking about conspiring against a forensic anthropologist with a genius I.Q. and an F.B.I Agent...with a gun?"

"Yes."

"I'm in."

She grinned.

"Excellent."

Angela and Hodgins glanced at one another before both of their faces morphed into evil little grins that matched the one on Vivian's face.

"Now...what exactly did you have in mind?"


	16. She's a Booth

**Y'all are gonna hate me for this chapter…and probably love me at the same time…I hope…no B or B in this chapter but I think this may be almost as good…lol…OK…enjoy**

Chapter 16

"OK…so does everyone know what they have to do?"

"Yup."

"Got it."

"Good. Now, I'll call you when I find her. You know what to do, right, Ange?"

"Totally."

"Excellent. Alright, I'm heading out. I have an idea where she might be."

"OK…but wait…can I see them one more time?"

Vivian laughed.

"Sure."

She pulled the pictures she had developed earlier that morning out of her bag and handed them to Angela. She had almost collapsed when Vivian had first shown them to her. And the squeals could be heard throughout the lab.

"My God…they're just so…_cute_."

"Yea, I know…that one I'm putting on the wedding announcement."

"Oh, definitely."

Hodgins watched them with a mixture of fear and awe.

"Does the world know what it's up against with you two?"

The two women shared a look that could only be described as one of sheer determination.

"The world doesn't stand a chance."

Vivian tucked the pictures back into her bag.

"OK, I'm out of here. Keep your cell ready."

"Will do."

She took the stairs from the platform at a jump and hurried out the door. Hodgins turned to Angela.

"Are we sure she's Booth's sister and not yours?"

"No way, Jack. That girl is her brother all the way through. But I'll tell you this…if Bren wasn't my best friend…that girl totally would be."

"She's a pistol."

"She's a Booth."

Vivian all but sprinted for the exit of the Jeffersonian but as she rounded a corner she realized that walking probably would've been in her best interest. As well as in the interest of the person she collided with.

They were both sent flying to the ground. She ended up sprawled on her back, the large dome ceiling of the museum above her. Her own clmsiness astounded her sometimes. She couldn't help bursting into laughter.

"Wow…now that was a trip."

She heard a groan a few feet away. Sitting herself up, she saw a man pushing himself up and holding his head. She immediately felt bad.

"Oh, God…are you OK?"

"Uhh…yes…I think I just hit my head."

She chuckled.

"You 'think'? I think you'd know that you'd hit it by the way you're holding it."

The hand dropped away from the man's head and revealed a face. A face that was a good deal younger than she'd first assumed. With a cute, little boy-like face. Then she realized that she recognized him as well.

"Hey…you were in the lab yesterday. You were up on the platform."

"Umm…yes. You're Vivian."

She laughed as she stood and held out a hand to him.

"I know who I am. Now I'm just wondering who you are."

He took her hand and she hauled him up. He didn't release her hand right away and instead just stared at her for a few moments. Suddenly it all clicked in her head.

"Ohhh…you're Zach aren't you?"

He looked nervous and a little surprised.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"My brother. He told me about all you squints."

"Oh…"

"Hey, Zach?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have my hand back?"

He jumped and dropped her hand immediately.

"Sorry."

"It's OK. Where were you running to?"

"The lab."

"Stupid question. I should've asked 'why were you running to the lab?'"

"I forgot something in Hodgins' car and he parked further away today and he wouldn't go back with me so I had to go alone but I got lost looking for the car so it took me a long time."

"Well…it wasn't exactly the grand exit I planned on making but hey, it had style. And at least it gave me the chance to meet you properly."

"You're leaving?"

"Oh, no. Not for good. I just have a plan to set in motion and the sooner I do, the sooner all the tension in the lab will lighten up."

"Oh…you mean between Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth?"

"You picked up on it too?"

"Certainly. It's terrible to hear them bicker like that. I feel like I'm in the middle of a spousal disagreement most of the time."

She gave Zach a broad smile.

"My brother is crazy. You're definitely not oblivious to everything going on around you. Hell, he's more oblivious to his surroundings than you."

"Thank you. I think."

"You're welcome. Now…I'm off to try and dissipate some of that sexual tension. Dr. Brennan is looking into getting me an internship here so hopefully I'll get to see you again soon."

"Umm…OK."

"See you later, Zach."

And with that she hurried off and out the doors of the museum.

Zach was glued to the spot, staring in the direction she'd run to. His thoughts were going a hundred miles an hour even though he knew that was impossible but that's how it felt. He finally managed to make his feet move and he set off again in the direction of the lab, his thoughts still tumbling around the young woman that he'd just literally (and figuratively) run into.

As he reached the entrance to the lab he stopped dead and felt all the blood drain from his body.

'_Oh no…ohnoohnoohno…this is not good…this is NOT good…Booth is going to **shoot** me…"_

_A/N: Who wants to guess why Booth is gonna shoot Zach!!lol…he's only 23 people…not such an enormous age difference so don't get grossed out…besides…she's very mature and he's socially stunted…lol…Stage 1 of The Plan goes into effect next!!!!!!_


	17. Stage One

**I'm gonna be perfectly honest…that last chapter was such a blast to write…I love the squints and I couldn't stand the idea of leaving them out…besides we all know that Angela had to be in on this…lol…ok…on to Stage 1!!!**

Chapter 17

Vivian drove her brother's car towards her first possible location of the M.I.A. doctor. She had a good feeling that she would find her there because of the number of times it had come up in her brother's stories.

As she parked outside the Royal Diner she couldn't keep the self-satisfied smile off her face. There, four cars ahead of her own, was a familiar silver sports car. She almost gave into the urge to clap her hands in childish delight. She didn't read Nancy Drew books for kicks as a child.

Walking into the diner, her peripheral vision automatically picked up on her target sitting alone at a table in the corner, staring into a mug of coffee. Vivian made sure to not even glance in her direction and instead walked straight up to the counter and sat there. When the waitress turned to her she made sure to speak very clearly and possibly a little louder than necessary but not loud enough to be unusual.

"Hi, a slice of apple pie, please."

The waitress looked a little confused.

"Pie? This early in the morning?"

"I've heard it's good and I'm not sure how long I'm gonna be around for so I thought I'd better take the opportunity now."

"Comin' up." And she walked away.

"Vivian?"

She smirked quickly before wiping it form her face and turning on her seat, a carefully placed look of mock-surprise on her face.

"Tempe! I didn't even see you! I thought you'd be at the lab by now."

"Not yet…I'm just…having some coffee."

"Oh…do you mind if I join you?"

"Not at all."

The waitress came back and handed her the pie, which she then took over to Temperance's table. Temperance went back to looking into her mug and Vivian took the moment to analyze her. Her shoulders were slightly slumped. She looked very different from the proud confident woman she had seen the day before. She couldn't help noticing how her posture was similar to that of her brother's that morning. _'Too damn stubborn…the both of them…'_

"Dr. Brennan…Temperance…I would like to apologize for what happened last night. I didn't mean to just rush off that way."

"No…Vivian, I completely understand. You have nothing to apologize for."

"Was Seeley…alright? After I left? He seemed a little off this morning. He tried to brush it off as if he was fine…but I know him. Something was definitely wrong."

"Oh…I think…he might've been a little upset. But-"

"He feels guilty doesn't he?"

She looked a little startled before her face relaxed into one of sadness.

"I think he does."

Vivian shook her head sadly.

"He does that…he takes on the weight of the world. Like he has something to prove. He's proven himself a thousand times over. I just wish I could make him see that."

"You really love him don't you?"

Vivian smiled at the woman who was looking at her in such wonder.

"He means the world to me. It wasn't just the typical brother-sister relationship with us. He was my brother, yes. But he was also my mother and father and any other family I needed. The only family I needed. I've only hated him once in our entire relationship…but it passed quickly and I regret it now."

"You hated him?"

She nodded.

"Yes…when he first told me he was leaving for the Rangers. I was devastated. I thought he was leaving me. I thought he wasn't going to come back. I was so sure that I'd never see him again. But he came and talked to me and we fixed everything…I regret that brief moment of hate though…because by the next morning when I woke up, he was gone. We'd already said our 'good-byes' in our own way…but I hated myself a bit for being so mad at him right before he left."

Temperance seemed to be listening in rapt attention to her story. _'Now…let's see how this goes…'_

"I'm not saying we didn't have our little disputes every once in awhile. Especially as I got older. He was already in D.C. but we communicated regularly and he visited pretty often. I sometimes took the train down on the weekends or school breaks. He could be so over-protective. I won't even begin to describe the number of boys he scared off when I was in my early teens…he always said he couldn't just stand there while the unruly hormones of teenage boys went to work on the image of his 'baby sister.' But I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. With the over-protectiveness, I mean."

The ghost of a smile appeared on Temperance's face and her mind seemed to shift to memories of similar occasions.

"Yes…I remember once…I met someone online and we were arranging to meet. When Booth found out…he was a bit…"

"Territorial?" she supplied.

"Yes…exactly. Someone tried to kill me and he brought David in for interrogation as a possible suspect. He toasted him for 10 minutes with questions that had little to do with the actual case."

"Umm…I think you mean 'grilled'…not toasted."

"Oh…I suppose that makes more sense."

They shared a laugh. _'She took the bait…time to reel her in…why on earth am I using fishing metaphors?'_

"Of course…I always knew he did it because he loved me…he wanted me to be safe. He told me once that he just wanted to make sure that I found someone 'worthy' of me. He said I'd know him because when Seeley would try and scare him off he wouldn't just run the other way, he'd stand up to my alpha-male of a big brother and that's how I'd know."

Temperance's gaze turned thoughtful.

"If growing up with him as for a brother has instilled anything in me, it's some very high standards for love. If I can find someone half as wonderful as my big brother I'll consider myself lucky. The woman who gets to be with him will be the luckiest woman in the world in my opinion. But then…I'm a little biased I suppose."

They settled into silence and Temperance was staring out the window in thought so Vivian dug into her pie.

"OK…wow."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…God…I need to apologize to Seeley."

"Why?"

"This pie is great."

Temperance laughed, and the sound made Vivian smile inside. This woman was perfect for her brother and she'd be damned if she let them miss this chance. She pushed the pie into the center of the table and handed Temperance a spare fork.

"I don't think I should finish this alone or I might be here all day ordering seconds and thirds. Share with me?"

Temperance hesitated for a brief second so Vivian gave her the most charming smile she could and she was rewarded with Temperance taking the fork from her and taking a bite of pie.

"It's just like my brother used to tell me."

"What's that?"

"Nothing helps a bad day like a good piece of pie."

Temperance smiled warmly at her and Vivian did a tiny victory dance in her head. She made sure Temperance was completely absorbed in her pie as she pulled her cell phone from her pocket and very inconspicuously sent a text message.

Back at the Jeffersonian, Angela Montenegro heard the familiar chirp of her cell phone telling her someone had sent her a message and she opened it to see two letters that caused a smile to spread across her face.

'GO'

_A/N: Evil place to stop…I know…but next comes everyone's favorite G-man so, hopefully, you'll forgive me!! I'm going to be away from Friday morning until late Monday night…I'm going to work feverishly to have the next chapter up before then but if I can't then I promise I'll use the time to make it worth your wait and I'll beg for your forgiveness when I get back!!_


	18. Stage Two

**OK…at dinner tonight I planned out the next 4 chapters, including this one…I'm gonna work hard to have them all up before I leave in the morning…wish me luck!!!**

Chapter 18

_Knock Knock_

Seeley turned from the window he was staring out of to see a figure standing in the doorway.

"Angela…what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you're OK. You sounded upset on the phone."

"I'm fine, Angela. Did Bones come back yet?"

"No…Vivian stopped by earlier and she said she'd go look for her."

That got Booth's attention.

"Vivi…is looking for Bones?"

"Yea, the rest of us were working on the case so she offered. I mentioned a few places she could check. But I'm not here about her. Right now I'm worried about you."

Booth got up and started pacing. His sister was out there right now…looking for Bones…armed with the knowledge that she'd seen them 'sleep' together. Oh, God…this wasn't good.

"I already told you…I'm fine."

"You can say it all you want Booth, but the fact is you're going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep pacing like that."

He collapsed into his chair.

"It doesn't matter, Angela…I'll be fine."

She sighed and walked over to him and perched on his desk. She reached out and touched his hand.

"Booth…we're friends too, OK? Just because we don't see you as often as Bren or hang out outside of work…doesn't mean we don't care about you."

He looked at the sweet sincerity in her eyes and knew she meant what she was saying.

"Thanks, Ange."

She smiled.

"No problem. Now come on…tell Auntie Angie what's wrong."

He chuckled.

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"Have you ever known me to do that?"

"True."

He sighed.

"It's Bones…"

"I assumed. If it was just one of you having a bad day…then maybe I'd drop it. But not when it's both of you."

"You need to promise you won't scream…there are dozens of agents out there…all of them armed."

"Cross my heart."

"Fine…she and Sully…broke up last night."

"Oh my…"

"And then she and I watched a movie and she asked to stay the night…"

Angela's hand flew to her mouth to smother a cry of happiness. Her part of the plan included feigning shock and joy when Booth mentioned the previous night's events so she decided to play it up.

"Oh, Booth!"

"Nothing happened, Ange."

She looked at him in confusion.

"Why not?"

"We fell asleep. And even if we hadn't, nothing would've happened. She just broke up with Sully. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

She gave him a kind smile.

"I think you're the kind of guy who loves a girl who is so scared of her own feelings and so scared of losing you that you'll both end up missing the love of a lifetime."

His eyes went wide and his mouth hung open slightly.

"Ange…"

"Booth…don't bother trying to deny it. It's so unbelievably obvious. Everyone can see it…except for you and Bren."

He let out a long sigh and dropped his head into his hands.

"I can't lose her, Angela. And if that means staying in the relationship we have now…then so be it."

"Oh, sweetie. How do you know you'll be losing her? How do you know she doesn't feel the same way?"

"I don't know that…"

"Then why won't you take a chance and find out?"

"Angela…there's a reason I don't gamble anymore…I realized that the odds were against me…that what I was gambling…wasn't something I could risk. Just like her. I won't risk scaring her off…or her pushing me away."

"You're a stubborn man, Seeley Booth. A good man…one of the best…but your too damn stubborn for your own good."

He sighed and looked out the window once more.

"And you've been talking to my sister."

_A/N: They're back at the lab next and Stage 3 goes into effect!!!!I'm psyched!!!_


	19. Stage Three

**OK…the first 2 stages are complete…fun stuff is coming!!!**

Chapter 19

"Oh my God! He just jumped out at you and you hit him!?"

"I don't know what he was expecting but the next thing he knew he was getting a face full of my Chatty Cathy and wound up flat on his back!"

"Oh my God, that's fantastic!"

The two women walked into the lab laughing. Since leaving the diner they had gone on to tell stories about themselves and their brothers and Temperance found it less painful when talking about her brother with Vivian. She seemed to understand her feelings perfectly. _Like brother, like sister._

"You know Tempe…you never did give me an answer about going to try paintball."

"Oh…right."

"I promise…it's loads of fun. And I know I'd love to get a few more good shots in my big brother."

Temperance laughed as they got to her office

"Alright…I'll give it a try."

"Excellent! You'll love it, Tempe, I promise."

"You promise what?"

They both turned to see Seeley Booth sitting in Temperance's chair, his feet propped up on her desk and a charm smile on his face.

Temperance stiffened a tiny bit but it was noticeable to the siblings. From the corner of her eye she saw her brother grow tense as well. _'OK…damage control…'_

"What are you doing here, big brother? I thought you were running with a lead on your case."

She seemed to distract him enough and he stood slowly.

"Uhh…yea…crazy as it sounds someone turned up about an hour ago, completely hammered…confessed to the whole thing. Said he's been the contractor on duty and he and one of the other guys got into a fight and he hit him in the head with the hammer. Thought the guy was dead so he covered the guy's body with cement to hide it. When he saw it on the news he went out and got drunk. And here we are. Case closed."

"Well then! I say we go out and celebrate! Paintball anyone?"

"What?!"

"Oh, come on Seeley! You promised me a rematch almost 6 years ago!"

"Yea, but I'm sure you've gotten better since then!"

"Probably, what's your point?"

"That is my point!"

"Oh, stop being such a wuss, Mr. Ex-Sniper. You're saying you're scared of a 19 year old girl?"

He looked at her incredulously for a moment...before nodding emphatically.

"Yes! Yes I am!"

"We'll do it in teams then! Boys versus girls. You, Zach, and Jack versus me, Tempe, and Angela."

"You can't put me with them! That's not fair!"

"Think of it as payback big brother. You took me on two-against-one six years ago."

"Yea, and you still beat us!"

"This is true…but no…I like these teams. There's a place in Bethesda. How about tomorrow? It's Saturday. You're all off work."

"Vivi!"

She walked to Brennan's office door and stuck her head out.

"Hey! Jack! Angela! Zach! You guys wanna come and play some paintball tomorrow!?"

"Sure!"

"Hell yes!"

"Ummm…OK?"

She turned back to the two people in the room.

"And Tempe already agreed so…it's five on one right now big brother. Like those odds?"

He stared at his sister for a long moment.

"Well…I'm obviously outnumbered…"

Vivian jumped up and punched the air.

"YES! I knew you'd cave!"

She skipped out the door, an enormous smile on her face.

Booth turned to Brennan. Neither was sure what to do so neither moved. Finally, Brennan gave him a shy smile which he returned with an even brighter smile. He shook his head with a laugh.

"I'm going to regret giving into her so easily…aren't I?"

She laughed.

"Yes…more than likely."

He joined in her laughter, glad that they seemed to be OK now. Putting a hand on the small of her back he led her out into the lab to where Vivian chatted away excitedly with the other squints.

_A/N: OK...the next chapter is Paintball…the one right after that is a brilliant and unexpected surprise if I do say so myself…it came to me during dinner and I almost choked on an apple._


	20. Stage Four

**20 chapters people!!!WOOHOOO!!!!Many more to come if you still want me too!! Boy, was that a ridiculous question…OK Stage Four…PAINTBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 20

"OK…so everybody know the rules?"

Several "yes's" came back to her and she grinned.

"Everyone know their teams?"

She gave her brother a sly grin as he stood between Jack and Zach. Jack looked eager and Zach looked a little terrified.

She glanced at Angela and Temperance standing on either side of her, both looked as confident as she felt and that was saying something.

"Alright, boys. Ready to get your asses dragged through the dirt?"

Jack was the only one up for returning her good-natured 'trash-talk.'

"We'll see who's laughing when the three of us men…OK, two…sorry, Zach…have to carry you're pretty little behinds off of the field."

"Hey! Do NOT talk about my sister's 'behind.' Got it?"

"Seeley, chill! Save the hostility for the field. We both know you're gonna need it."

"Let's just get this humiliation over with."

"Whatever you say, brother dear."

The three girls headed off in the opposite direction of the boys. Temperance walked a little farther ahead so Vivian leaned close to Angela.

"You remember the plan?"

"Yep. The boys do too. This should go down without a hitch if we do this fast enough. I can't believe you agreed to let Zach take you down."

She smiled.

"It'll raise him up a bit in my brother's esteem. Maybe he'll pick on him less. He's a sweet guy, but he seems a little fragile."

"You two coming?"

Vivian and Angela winked at one another.

"Coming!" the chorused.

As the 6 of them took their stances on the field and readied themselves for the buzzer they all had different thoughts running through their minds.

'_I know You and I don't have the best relationship but please…please…he deserves this chance…**they** deserve this chance. Please…let this work.'_

'_I can't believe I have to be on a team with these two…I can't believe I'm up against Bones **and** Vivian. God, why are you testing me?'_

'_I don't want to shoot at her! What if I miss? What if I make a fool of myself? Why am I worried about making a fool of myself? Booth is going to **kill** me…'_

'_I can't believe I agreed to let Angela shoot me…but then…she is too pretty to shoot at…really pretty…OK…maybe I can believe it…'_

'_I really hope this works! But at least if it doesn't I can say I shot Hodgins.'_

'

Suddenly a loud buzzer went off signaling the start of the game and they all took off running.

Booth had quickly faded into 'sniper' mode. His body became hyper-sensitive to everything around him. Every footstep. Every breath.

A frustrated cry pierced the silence.

'_Damn it, Hodgins…can't even last 2 minutes…'_

They were close by him from the sound of it so he made his way towards them. Hodgins had a neon green paint shot on his chest.

"I can't believe you _shot_ me, Ange!"

"Pay better attention next time, Jack."

Booth stood a few yards behind Angela, who had her back to him.

"Maybe you should take your own advice, Angela."

He pulled the trigger and bright red pain exploded onto her back.

She jumped in shock and spun to face him.

"You're out, Ange."

She stomped her foot and walked off the field in a huff with Hodgins trailing behind her. As Booth took off running again, the two shared a small, secret smile.

Vivian circled behind a pillar slowly, for this to work she knew she had to go next. She had promised that Zach could be the one to send her off the field. Partly out of pity and partly because, truth be told, he was a little cute. She shook her head in frustration. _'No…no boys…not right now…it's not worth it. But he is cute…'_

She spotted Zach several yards away, hiding behind another pillar. She shot off a round a few feet to his left and he jumped. She waved at him and nodded. She stepped away from the pillar and waited for him to take a shot.

He hesitated for a moment but he saw her give him another reassuring nod and he aimed carefully. _'Physics…it's just basic physics…she explained it to me earlier…line up the shot, hold steady, pull the trigger…OK…I can do this…'_ He could see her directly in his line of vision and he aimed directly for her chest. He squeezed the trigger gently and felt the 'pop' of the gun. He saw her stumble back and shout but she kept herself upright. And she through a wink in his direction before heading off the field.

"Vivi! You OK?!"

"We're not on the same team, bro! Don't worry so much! I'm out!"

"You're OUT!?!"

"Yea! Zach got me!"

"ZACH!?!"

"Yea! He's a pretty good shot!"

She smiled at him again before disappearing. Zach remembered what the next step was. He had to get somewhere in Dr. Brennan's sight without her realizing-

He felt his body jolt forward before the pain. He was face forward in the grass before he could blink. He groaned as he struggled to sit up. Turning, he saw Dr. Brennan behind him with a smug grin on her face.

"You're out, Zach."

Well…that had been easy enough. He ran off the field to join the others. The three of them had gathered to watch the remaining two players finish each other off.

"My money's on Booth."

"You're crazy, Jack. I love my brother but he would never take a shot at her."

"I dunno…he might…"

"Why don't we just wait and see OK?"

"I'm telling you…my money's on Booth."

"Fine…you're on. Twenty bucks says Temperance finishes him off."

"Deal."

Half an hour later they were starting to get bored.

An hour later they had resorted to cloud-gazing.

When Hodgins saw Marilyn Monroe in one of the clouds they decided the heat was getting to them and Vivian called over to her brother and Temperance.

"Hey guys! We're all exhausted! Let's call it a draw alright!"

"Aww, come on Viv! I've practically got – Ow! Hey!"

"YES!"

They heard a joyful Temperance laughing in the distance. Booth came into view first, his vest and helmet partially concealed in the green paint that covered Zach and Hodgins. Temperance was behind him, perfectly clean, with a smile on her face that's brightness rivaled the sun.

Booth walked past his sister with a frown on his face.

"I told you it wasn't fair…"

She grinned at his back. Even though he was trying desperately to hide it, she heard the smile in his words. She gave the squints a thumbs up.

'_Stage four…complete.'_

_A/N: Love me much?_


	21. Stage Five

**I beg your eternal forgiveness for being away so long…it was torture being away from a computer but I can assure you that I was an absolute demon with a pen on the flights to and from Las Vegas…OK…I won't prolong this so here we go…**

Chapter 21

After they all were showered and all traces of paint were gone (except of course in Temperance's case, who sat there grinning while she waited) they tried to decide what to do next. They had agreed that the entire day would be a kind of 'bonding retreat.'

The 'Four Conspirators' (as Jack called them) had already tried to plan ahead but were unable to think of something worth attempting.

As the five debated their next move, Vivian had wandered over to the community bulletin board just outside the complex. A bright red flier had caught her eye from across the grass. She could feel the smile spreading across her face as she read it.

"Hey, Zach! What day is it?"

"Umm…the 30th…why?"

She turned to the group and Seeley was immediately unnerved by her smile.

"Vivian…what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking…there's a new bar opening in D.C."

"You're too young to drink."

Her grin widened and she turned the flier towards them.

"Not _that_ kind of bar."

The others scanned it quickly and reacted even faster. Jack and Angela both lit up with excitement, Zach and Temperance both looked interested. And Seeley…

"A KARAOKE BAR?!?!?!"

* * *

After almost half an hour of debating and another fifteen minutes of persuading they were all driving through downtown D.C. Angela was driving with Temperance and Zach was with Jack, leaving the siblings alone. 

"I am not singing, Vivian. Do you hear me? No singing. Absolutely not."

"Why not? You're a good singer!"

"That's beside the point! I'm not gonna go up there, in front of the squints and sing!"

"Come on! If I sing, will you?"

"You're gonna get up there and sing? In front of people? I've never even heard you sing!"

"Exactly, so, no worries, OK?"

He glanced at her as they pulled up to the bar and he saw the innocent smile on her face.

"You're planning something."

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Because you're always planning something."

"Seeley…just…trust me, OK? And know that I love you and I'm doing this for your own good."

She hurried out of the car and jogged up the waiting group.

Seeley glanced up.

"Heaven help me…please?"

_A/N: MISS ME!?!?!?!?!_


	22. Bones is Gonna Sing?

**I know that last one was short but I have loads more to post that is my way of apologizing for my absence. OK, here's more.**

Chapter 22

"OK, so who's gonna sing?"

"I'll do it."

"You sing, Ange?"

"A little. Look who I have for a dad."

"What about you Jack?"

"I'll give it a try if Angela is."

"Zach?"

"I think I'll pass. Whenever my family sing carols at Christmas I get put way in the back."

"OK."

"You're gonna let him off the hook and not me!?!?"

"He says he can't sing, Seeley. I _know_ you can sing."

"Booth, you sing?"

"Yep. He used to sing in the choir in church and when he was in high school he was in a band."

"Oh, God…you had to bring that up…"

"A band? You were in a band?"

"It was me and a couple friends. That's it."

"And you _sang_?"

"He played bass too."

"Vivi!"

"What? Credit where credit is due, big brother."

"God, Booth. It's like you were a different person."

"I was."

An almost awkward silence had descended on the table. Vivian turned to the only person who hadn't been asked to sing.

"OK…how about you Tempe?"

"Umm… I don't know."

Angela chimed in.

"Oh, come on, sweetie. I've heard you sing! You're good!"

"When have you heard me sing?"

"When you're in the lab and you think you're alone."

"Please, Tempe? It'll be fun. You, me, and Angela can sing together!"

"Yea!"

Temperance looked at their eager faces. She felt her face flush but she nodded.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Seeley was stunned. _'Bones is gonna sing? My sheltered, never-gets-out Bones?'_

The three girls of the group had huddled close together and were choosing their song. Hodgins was also browsing through a list of titles. Zach, however, was worrying him. He kept glancing over at Vivian and looking away quickly, muttering to himself.

"Perfect!"

Looking back at his sister he saw an excited grin work its way across her face. She hurried over to the owner of the bar and told her their choice.

"Hey, Angela?"

They all turned to look at Hodgins who was looking nervously at Angela.

"Yea, Jack?"

"Umm..d'you wanna sing something with me? I found a song but…technically it's a duet."

"What song?"

He leaned over and whispered it to her and she smiled.

"I love that song. I'd be happy to sing it with you."

He smiled in relief.

"OK, good." And he hurried off to join Vivian.

They both returned to the table and Vivian looked directly at her brother.

"Well? You gonna sing or not?"

"Vivi…"

"Seeley…think about it, OK? Promise me that?"

He couldn't bring himself to give her any less when she looked at him that way.

"Alright. I promise."


	23. You're So Vain

**OK…now starts the singing and mostly this is filler but I had a dream about this and I just had to put it all in…enjoy!!!!And I don't own the song You're So Vain by Carly Simon...**

Chapter 23

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to the opening of D.C.'s newest karaoke bar. Now…to start off the night we have three lovely ladies singing a real classic that I'm sure every woman can relate to. Ladies?

The three men of their group applauded the loudest as Vivian, Angela, and Temperance took the stage.

The opening of the song caused every female in the audience to cheer and just about every male to groan.

They watched Vivian walk to the center, flanked by the two others. She took the microphone and looked over at their table.

_You walked into the party  
Like you were walking onto a yacht  
Your hat strategically dipped below one eye  
Your scarf it was apricot  
You had one eye in the mirror  
As you watched yourself gavotte  
And all the girls dreamed that they'd be your partner  
They'd be your partner, and  
_

Seeley could hardly believe his ears. Where had she learned to sing like that? Her voice was strong and when she sang it took on a soulful quality, like she was putting her whole heart into it. He didn't even notice Zach, who was doing everything short of actually drooling. The three joined together as the chorus began.

_  
You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you? _

Vivian stepped back and let Angela take her place.

_  
You had me several years ago  
When I was still quite naive  
Well, you said that we made such a pretty pair  
And that you would never leave  
But you gave away the things you loved  
And one of them was me  
I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and _

Out of the corner of his eye he was Hodgins' eyes practically bug out of his head. Angela's voice was more seductive than his sister's (thank God!) but it had a uniqueness of its own that caused even his already claimed heart to jump a notch.

_  
You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you? _

I had some dreams they were clouds in my coffee  
Clouds in my coffee, and

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?

They all sang the chorus twice more and as Temperance moved to the center, he felt his world narrow to include only her.

_  
Well, I hear you went up to Saratoga  
And your horse naturally won  
Then you flew your Lear jet up to Nova Scotia  
To see the total eclipse of the sun  
Well, you're where you should be all the time  
And when you're not, you're with  
Some underworld spy or the wife of a close friend  
Wife of a close friend, and  
_

Where Angela had caused his heart to skip a beat, Temperance caused his heart to stop entirely. Her voice was beautiful; husky and deep and when she sang her entire attitude changed. He felt himself thrust back into memories of their brief time as Roxy and Tony. Watching her, he promised himself that he would do everything he could to bring this lively woman out more often.

You're so vain  
You probably think this song is about you  
You're so vain  
I'll bet you think this song is about you  
Don't you? Don't you?

As they sang together for one last chorus, only one thought ran through his head. _'If I wasn't already head over heels in love with her…I sure as hell am now.'_


	24. Light My Candle

**Now this chapter is almost entirely unnecessary to read but I happened to be watching the movie and I fell off my bed and ran for a pen and paper…it's all Hodgela but very nice…lol…I do not own Rent!!!**

Chapter 24

After a few more songs by some of the other bar's patrons the owner came forward to announce another song.

"Alright folks. Up next we have a couple singing a great song from an even greater musical."

Jack smiled at Angela and offered her his hand. She smiled back and took it, letting him lead her up to the stage.

As the guitar led them into the song they both focused solely on one another.

_Jack: What'd you forget?_

_Angela: Got a light?_

_Jack: I know you? -- You're --  
You're shivering_

_Angela: It's nothing  
They turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?_

_Jack: Nothing  
Your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
Can you make it?_

_Angela: Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. What?_

_Jack: Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of --_

_Angela: I always remind people of -- who is she?_

_Jack: She died. Her name was April_

_Angela: It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?_

_Jack: Well --_

_Angela: Yeah. Ow!_

_Jack: Oh, the wax -- it's --_

_Angela: Dripping! I like it -- between my --_

_Jack: Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight_

The both moved through the song as thought it had been pre-choreographed. The rest of their table was absorbed in the performance, watching the harmony they shared and they way they seemed to read each others movements.

_It blew out again?_

_Angela: No -- I think that I dropped my stash_

_Jack: I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out_

_Angela: I'm illin' --  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure --  
Is it on the floor?_

_Jack: The floor?_

_Angela: They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?_

_Jack: What?_

_Angela: You're staring again._

_Jack: Oh no.  
I mean you do -- have a nice --  
I mean -- You look familiar_

_Angela: Like your dead girlfriend?_

_Jack: Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --_

_Jack: Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance - help me look_

_Jack: Yes!  
They used to tie you up --_

_Angela: It's a living_

_Jack: I didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs_

_Angela: We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?_

_Jack: Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen_

_Angela: I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad_

_Jack: I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that_

_Angela: I have no heat -- I told you_

_Jack: I used to sweat_

_Angela: I got a cold_

_Jack: Uh huh_

_I used to be a junkie_

_Angela: But now and then I like to --_

_Jack: Uh huh_

_Angela: Feel good_

_Jack: Here it -- um --_

_Angela: What's that?_

_Jack: It's a candy bar wrapper_

_Angela: We could light the candle_

_What'd you do with my candle?_

_Jack: That was my last match_

_Angela: Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon_

_Jack: Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street_

_Angela: Bah humbug ... Bah humbug_

_Jack: Cold hands_

_Angela: Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
You wanna dance?_

_Jack: With you?_

_Angela: No -- with my father_

_Jack: I'm Roger_

_Angela: They call me  
They call me Mimi_

As the song closed, Jack spun Angela into his arms. While the crowd cheered he dipped her and kissed her softly. The audience clapped harder and a few whistles rang out. Vivian smiled. _'One down...'_ She glanced at her brother and Temperance. _'One to go.'_ Little did she know, Zach was looking directly at her with a tiny, brave smile pulling at his mouth. He'd finally made a decision on something he'd been struggling with since he'd run into her.

_A/N: I love this song…_


	25. Who I Am

**OK…now this chapter was so emotional for me to write…but I think it came out beautifully…you tell me…I do not own Who I Am by Jessica Andrews**

Chapter 25

Several more songs passed and Temperance found that she was enjoying herself immensely. She had had a lot of fun singing with Vivian and Angela and was actually considering going up again. She glanced over at Booth and smiled as he laughed at something Hodgins had said. She loved it when he laughed, it made his brown eyes light up.

"Judging by the applause I'm hearing tonight, I'm gonna guess everyone's having a good time! OK, next up we've got a girl we've already heard once tonight but now she's gonna try it alone."

Vivian smiled and she looked quickly over at Temperance and something passed between them in that moment. She could almost feel Vivian's nervousness but it was something different than stage fright.

She took her place at the microphone and took a deep breath.

"I hope no one minds but I have to change a few words in this song so its intended meaning can be better understood.

She let her gaze stray to Booth who was watching her curiously. She took another deep breath and closed her eyes as the music started.

_If I live to be a hundred  
And never see the seven wonders  
That'll be alright  
If I don't make it to the big leagues  
If I never win a Grammy  
I'm gonna be just fine  
Cause I know exactly who I am  
_

Her voice was soft but just as strong and she exuded confidence but there was some insecurity in her posture. Temperance watched a smile reach Booth's face as he listened. She was curious what meaning the song had. Vivian's eyes opened and held her brother's.

_  
I am Seeley's little sister  
The spitting image of my brother  
And when the day is done I know he's still my best friend  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am_

Temperance and the rest of the table looked at Booth and saw the emotion in his eyes. This song was meant to be a dedication to her brother and it was obvious she meant every word.

So when I make a big mistake  
And when I fall flat on my face  
I know I'll be alright  
Should my tender heart be broken  
I will cry those teardrops knowing  
I will be just fine  
Cause nothing changes who I am

I am Seeley's little sister  
The spitting image of my brother  
And when the day is done I know he's still my best friend  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

Temperance was the only one watching Booth now but he didn't even see her. His eyes were fixed on Vivian and tears filled his eyes. He was either unaware or unashamed of them.

_  
I'm a saint and I'm a sinner  
I'm a loser; I'm a winner  
I am steady and unstable  
I'm young, but I am able _

I am Seeley's little sister  
The spitting image of my brother  
And when the day is done I know he's still my best friend  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am

_I am Seeley's little sister  
The spitting image of my brother  
And when the day is done I know he's still my best friend  
Sometimes I'm clueless and I'm clumsy  
But I've got friends that love me  
And they know just where I stand  
It's all a part of me  
And that's who I am  
That's who I am_

Thunderous applause met the end of the song but Vivian only bowed quickly before hurrying off the stage. Booth was standing before she even reached the table and she through herself into his arms. He held her tight and pressed his face into the top of her head. He murmured something the others couldn't hear and Vivian's shoulders hitched slightly and a tiny sob escaped her. She pulled back and Booth held her face in both hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs and she reached up to brush away his. They both laughed shakily before he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

Temperance felt his love for Vivian hit her full force. His ability to love her so completely touched her deeply. She thought back to all the men she'd been with. None could love as fully as the one before her. And she'd never felt for any man what she felt for this one. She couldn't even describe it and, terrifying as that was…it felt wonderful. She loved this man…but was she brave enough to do something about it?

* * *

Zach watched as brother and sister embraced and felt himself fall harder for the young woman then he already had. True, Agent Booth would be an obstacle but not an insurmountable one. And he was more than determined than ever to learn more about the mysterious girl who entered all their lives and turned them upside down.

_A/N: Absolutely tore me up writing all this…_


	26. The Day Before You

**OK…this is the next to last song then I swear you'll get some stuff you've been waiting for…actually the end of the next chapter should help ease the waiting…I do not own this wonderful Rascal Flatts song…**

Chapter 26

Sitting beside her brother, Vivian leaned on his shoulder as a few more songs were performed. He had kept his arm around her since she'd left the stage and hurled herself into his waiting hug.

"Alright…I'll sing."

Her head snapped up to see him watching the man on stage but she knew what she'd heard.

"You will? Really?"

He turned to her and smiled.

"Really."

She through her arm around him and hugged him.

"This is great! Do you know what you're going to sing?"

She watched him look over at his partner and saw an almost longing look fill his eyes.

"I think so."

Vivian was dancing inside. _'Good for you, big brother…don't make me do ALL the work.'_

Seeley stood and walked over to the owner to give his request. She nodded and he returned to the table where Temperance was now looking at him.

"You decided to sing?"

He tossed an arm over Vivian's shoulders.

"It's really no use fighting her when she looks at you like that. Watch."

Vivian grinned and turned to Zach. He was taking a sip from his drink when she smiled sweetly at him. The others watched as he met her eyes and immediately started to choke on it. She reached over quickly and patted on his back. He gave her a timid smile which she returned full force. Temperance chuckled.

"I see what you mean."

Three songs later it was Seeley's turn and he winked at his sister before throwing the woman beside him a quick glance.

Vivian was grinning broadly and gave the rest of the squints a nod. Temperance's attention, however, was entirely on Seeley. Just like his sister, Seeley started off with a quick announcement.

"I wasn't actually planning on singing tonight. But I watched my little sister come up here…and lay out her heart for all of you to see, or hear in this case…just to get a message to me. You'd have to really know her to know how much courage that took. I decided if she could be that brave…then so can I. I hope this message is as clear to its intended recipient as my sister's was to me.

At a table just off the stage, a young woman folded her hands in her lap and sent a quick prayer to a god she'd almost stopped believing in. _'Please…if this is all you ever do for me…give him this…'_

The music started soft and slow before building. He looked once more in the direction of their table before beginning to sing.

_I had all but given up  
On finding the one that I could fall into  
On the day before you  
I was ready to settle for  
Less than love and not much more  
There was no such thing as a dream come true  
Oh, but that was on the day before you  
_

Vivian's heart ached for the emotion in her brother's voice but it was nothing in comparison to Temperance. His voice was clear and strong and his feelings rolled off him in waves that swirled in her head. Even though she knew he couldn't see her in the darkness she could feel his eyes on her. She always knew when he was watching her.

_  
Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you  
_

He had stopped singing to the room and was now singing to her and her alone. Under the table she felt someone squeeze her hand. She refused to look away from him to acknowledge whoever it was. She didn't have to look because a moment later she heard someone whisper in her ear.

"He loves you…so much…and he'll wait forever for you…"

Tears flooded her eyes as she realized that Vivian was right.

_  
In your eyes I see forever  
It makes me wish that my life never knew  
The day before you  
Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you  
Were shapin' my heart for the day that I found you  
You're the reason for all that I've been through  
Then I'm thankful for the day before you-  
yeah, yeah  
_

'_He'll wait forever…How could I have ignored this? But what if he leaves?'_

She felt another squeeze on her hand and she glanced quickly at Vivian who was looking at her with a knowing, sisterly smile as if she'd read Temperance's mind..

"He won't let you go…and he'll never leave," she whispered.

_  
Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
The day before you  
_

She focused once more on her partner and she wished that he could read her mind. She wished he could understand her feelings and help her make sense of them because she was still so unsure. The tenderness of his voice and the sincerity of his words soothed her for the moment…but what would happen when he stopped. She didn't want it to stop. She wanted the feeling to stay.

_  
Was the last day that I ever lived alone  
And I'm never goin' back  
No, I'm never goin' back  
_

She couldn't go back either. She couldn't remember a time before she knew him and she knew now that if he were to suddenly disappear from her life that she wouldn't be able to stand it. It would be too hard.

_  
Now you're here and everything's changing  
Suddenly life means so much  
I can't wait to wake up tomorrow  
And find out this promise is true  
I will never have to go back to  
Yeah, I will never have to go back to  
The day before you, the day before you_

As he finished he was met with a moment of silence before wild applause met his hears including a few whistles from some of the women in the audience. He made his way slowly off the stage. He was almost afraid of what would meet him when he got back. He felt his heart drop like a stone when their table came into view.

She was gone.

_A/N: Did she run away or is it something else? Cliffies are evil, I know…my apologies…_


	27. If I Never Knew You

**I beg for forgiveness after that last chapter…I just couldn't help myself! I plan on making up for it with this chapter in a big way…I'm going to the movies tonight but not before I finish this chapter…so tonight won't be another 5 chapter night…sorry…this is also the last of the karaoke scenes and the last part of Stage Five…alleluia!! I do not own the song from this amazing Disney movie…tell me which!!! OK…happy time!!**

Chapter 27

He'd never felt smaller than he did right then. Usually he was filled with confidence…but to come back and find her gone? Had he made a mistake? Had he lost her forever? He wouldn't admit this out loud but he desperately wanted a hug. He looked to his sister, she would know what he needed without him killing what was left of his pride.

She was gone as well.

Now he was confused. Had Vivian gone after Bones? What was going on?

"They'll be back in a minute, you know."

He turned to look at Zach.

"What?"

"Dr. Brennan said something to Vivian and they hurried off somewhere right before you left the stage."

"So she didn't…she didn't leave…"

"No, Booth…I didn't leave."

He turned slowly at the sound of her voice. He was sure his heart had died moments ago but the mere sight of her revived it. She was standing in front of him with a beautiful, tender (but fearful) smile. She was still nervous…she knew from past relationships that she hadn't had the best luck…but through their combined efforts, the Booth siblings had convinced her to take another chance.

"Bones…"

She placed a finger over his lips to silence him. He smiled against it weakly, relief seeping through him. She removed her finger and held her hand out to him instead.

"Sing with me, Seeley."

His heart almost exploded at the sound of his first name. He took her hand immediately and they walked up to the stage together. He faced her onstage, both oblivious to everyone and everything around them. He leaned close to her and asked the obvious question.

"What are we singing?"

She smiled at him shyly.

"Do you know the song…If I Never Knew You?"

He gave her a warm smile and reached up to brush a stray curl away from her face.

"Yea…I know it."

The music started and he reached over and laced his fingers through hers and looked directly into her eyes as he started to sing.

_Seeley: _

_If I never knew you  
If I never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  


Never once did his eyes move from hers and everything he felt burned through his deep, brown eyes and flowed into her shining, blue ones.

_  
Temperance:  
If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true_

I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  


She was being completely honest with him in this moment. Saying that without him in her life she would be someone completely different and that even though she might be safer, she would only be living half a life. He felt his heart swell with love for her.

_  
Seeley:  
I thought our love would be so beautiful_

Temperance:  
Somehow we made the whole world bright

Both:  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right  


Despite what anyone could say about them now, they knew it didn't matter. What they felt was real. They still had to work out how their work relationship would stand in this but that's exactly what they would do…work it out.

_**In tandem:**_

_  
Temperance:  
If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

Seeley:  
There's no moment I regret  
Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast  
I've lived at last...  


Without his influence in her life she would never know how much love it was possible for a person to feel. He knew that there wasn't a second of their time together that he would change. Every moment had mattered.

_  
Both:  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

Temperance:  
I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light

Both:  
And still my heart is singing  
We were right  


We _are_ right.

_  
Seeley:  
We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through_

Temperance:  
Empty as the sky

Both:  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

As the song wound down the two of them didn't even notice the applause. Or the fact that one quarter of their table had tears streaming down their face. Trying desperately to force back the sob ready to burst from her throat, Vivian moved as quickly and quietly for the door as possible. Unfortunately, she was not as unnoticed as she'd hoped. She burst out the door and into the cool air. She braced herself against the side of the building and tried to calm her breathing.

"Vivian?"

She spun to see Zach standing behind her looking concerned but slightly nervous.

"Zach…what…what are you doing out here?"

"I saw you run out. Are you alright?"

"I don't…I think I'm a terrible person." 

"What do you mean ?"

"I wanted so much for my brother to be happy. And I was so excited for them to finally get over their stubbornness and realize what they had. And now I'm miserable."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think I'll ever be that brave. I don't think I'll ever be able to let anyone get that close to me…"

If anything Zach's nervousness increased…but so did his determination and desire to take away the sadness on her face.

"Well…I know I don't really know you…but…you can talk to me if you want. Maybe I can help."

She sniffled and looked at him curiously.

"How?"

"Well…umm…maybe…sometime…would you like to….to go get something to eat…or…do something?"

"You mean…like a date."

"Umm…yea…I guess."

"Zach…I don't know…"

"Or we could just be friends. Whatever you want."

She looked at him for a few long moments. He was awfully cute when he was flustered. He had a charm all his own that was hard to resist. She smiled softly.

"Alright…we'll see how it goes…but can it just be 'friends' for now?"

He smiled, this time in nothing but pure happiness.

"Good."

_A/N: Not the ending you were expecting, huh? I'll get to BB next I promise!!!_


	28. Talking is Good

**OK, that was the last of the singing…but as a teaser I'm gonna tell you that in my head I already have a situation worked out where they are dancing…cast your vote now if you wanna see that…we all know we loved watching them dance in Aurora and to Hot-Blooded in her living room (although I doubt anyone enjoyed watching poor, beautiful Booth get blown up by her fridge)…also, I'm gonna rename some of the 'Stage Five' chapters 'cause even I'm getting confused...lol...OK…back to the bar and B&B!!!lol…I think the letter 'B' is my favorite…lol**

Chapter 28

As the pair moved off the stage, his eyes roamed over her. She was relaxed but there was still tenseness in her shoulders. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she turned to look at him.

"It'll be alright Bones…we'll figure all this out before we do anything else, alright?"

She gave him a tiny smile and a nod.

"OK…would you like to come over after we leave? We can talk…work out all of this?"

He gave her his best 'charm' smile.

"Sure."

They reached the table where Jack and Angela were smiling broadly, like the cats that ate the canary. And enjoyed it.

"You two look happy."

They grinned at each other before nodding.

"What did you do?"

Angela laughed.

"Oh no, sweetie. We were merely assistants in this plan. This was all the work of your sister."

Booth turned to look at his sister but she was gone again. He'd seen her behind Temperance right before their song but where had she disappeared to now?

"Where's Vivi?"

Angela's smile faltered a bit and she looked at Jack who answered him.

"Umm…I think she's outside with Zach."

Booth gave them both a suspicious look.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Sweetie…I'm sure she's fine."

"Where is she Angela?"

"Right here, big brother. Chill out."

Like he had not long ago with Bones, he turned at the sound of a voice behind him. Vivian stood about 5 feet from him, a small smile on her face…and eyes that were slightly puffy from recent tears.

"Vivi…"

"Not now, Seeley…I'll tell you later. You two get outta here."

"Where are you gonna go?"

She looked over her shoulder briefly and smiled a little wider. Booth looked to see Zach standing by the door, his eyes on the floor.

"Zach and I are gonna go get something to eat. Talk a bit."

She grinned at her brother and leaned up to hug him.

"I promise I'll tell you all about it another time. But for tonight…think about what yourself and not everyone else."

"Promise you'll tell me?"

"Promise."

She kissed him on the cheek and turned to Temperance and hugged her as well. Temperance hesitated for half a second before returning the hug.

"Take care of him, Tempe. He's been taking care of everyone else for too long."

"I will."

She grinned at them both, her eyes seemed to dance with mischief.

"I won't wait up, bro."

Then she turned and left the bar with Zach.

"Well…I think we should go too then."

Angela walked over to Temperance and pulled her into a hug as well.

"Don't think to much, sweetie. Just feel it. You'll know what's right."

"Thanks, Ange."

Hodgins gave Temperance a smile and shook Booth's hand as they left.

"Don't hurt her, man. Remember she can probably kick your ass."

"Trust me…it's not something I'd forget."

The pair made their way out of the bar and Temperance and Seeley were left by the table. She looked nervous once more and he desperately wanted to ease whatever fears she had before she got too scared and ran.

"Come on, Bones. Let's get out of here."

She nodded and he led them outside to his car. He opened the door for her and, instead of saying something about his alpha-male tendencies, she gave him another smile. He felt his stomach flutter and couldn't help thinking he was 16 again and going on a first date.

A few minutes into a silent drive, Temperance turned in her seat and tentatively reached for his hand.

"Booth…I'm not going to run…I want this too…I'm just a little cautious."

"I know, Bones. We'll talk all this through and go as slow as you need too, alright?"

"Alright."

The rest of the ride was quiet but it was comfortable and their interlaced hands kept them both smiling the whole way.

_A/N: Next chappie…I'm gonna be a little nice and a little evil at the same time and give you a teaser:_

"_What if we can't make this work, Booth? What if everything everyone is always saying about us is wrong?"_

"_Bones…"_

"_What if there's nothing between us? What if there are no 'sparks' or 'fireworks' like people say there should be?"_

"_Bones!"_

_He caught her face in his hands and made her look at him. Her eyes were wild and panicked. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs to soothe her._

"_Since you're obviously not going to listen to anything I say…I'll show you."_

_He dipped his head and, finally, after almost 2 long years, their lips met in their first kiss._


	29. And Leads to Kisses

**I know that teaser was mean of me and I planned on updating immediately but I had to leave school earlier than I thought! The one day there's no traffic on the highway…I'll try and make this as good as the teaser…**

Chapter 29

Pulling up to Brennan's building, Booth turned off the engine and turned to the woman beside him.

"Ready?"

She turned to him with a small, but determined smile.

"Let's go."

His hand found hers again as they walked up the stairs to her apartment. At the door she turned from him and he heard her keys jangling as she fumbled with the lock.

'_She's still nervous…'_

He reached around her and put his hand on hers to steady it. In the process his face had gotten very close to hers.

"Relax, Bones…it's gonna be fine."

She sighed and leaned into him a bit.

"I'm sorry…"

"You have nothing to apologize for…I understand. I know you, remember."

She relaxed and together they turned the key in the lock. Entering her living room, he gave her several feet of space. He didn't want to crowd her. She headed for the kitchen.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"A beer, if you have it."

She came back with two and handed him one. She started to move around the living room, almost pacing. He needed to slow her down before she grew too panicked.

"Bones."

She stopped and turned to him. He walked toward her and took her hand. He pulled them both toward the couch. He sat her down beside him and turned them to face one another.

"Let's talk about this, OK."

She nodded and left him to speak first.

"I know what I feel for you, Bones. I figured it out not long ago…but I think I always knew there was more between us. The signs were all there. The desire to keep you safe all the time…it was more of a need actually. I knew I was happy when I was with you…happier than when I was with anyone else. I knew that if something ever happened to me…that you were the first person I'd want to see. When something good happens to me, I want you to be the first to know. And I know how jealous I was…with Stires…and David…and Sully. Sully was what finally made me realize just how lost I was without you. Seeing you with him was torture like I've never known in my whole life."

By the end of his speech he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"I need you Bones…so much it hurts when I'm not with you. And I should've told you sooner. I was just too afraid because I didn't want to run you off. I would've rather loved you without you knowing if it meant I could still see you everyday as just your partner."

"Booth…"

She was fighting to keep the tears at bay. Everything he felt for her washed over her…and it was too much. He loved her. He said it. But was she good enough for him? She didn't think so. She didn't even know what love was. Everything he wanted in life she didn't think she could give him. Marriage…children…a real family. She didn't know how to give him that. She got up and started moved across the room to the window. When she turned she was startled to find him directly behind her.

"Bones…it's your turn."

"Booth…I don't…I don't know…"

He reached up and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"Shh…just…we'll start with the easy questions, OK? Are you happy when you're with me."

She nodded. "Very…"

He smiled in reassurance. "And do you feel safe with me?"

"Always."

He cradled her cheek in his palm.

"Do you trust me, Bones?"

She leaned into his hand and shut her eyes.

"More than anyone…"

"OK…now this one's gonna be a little harder, OK? You ready?"

The feeling of his hand on her cheek was too distracting so she just nodded.

"Do you want to be with me? And go to wake up with me and go to bed with me? And do everything else in between with me?"

She opened her crystal blue eyes to meet his soulful, brown ones.

"Yes…I really do."

"OK, then…I see no reason why this can't work then."

Her eyes immediately grew wary. In response, so did his.

"Do you…see a reason?"

She moved away from him, leaving them both missing the others presence. She walked to the other side of her couch.

"What if we can't make this work, Booth? What if everything everyone is always sayingabout us is wrong?"

"Bones…"

"What if there's nothing between us? What if there are no 'sparks' or 'fireworks' like people say there should be?"

"Bones!"

He caught her face in his hands and made her look at him. Her eyes were wild and panicked. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs to soothe her.

"Since you're obviously not going to listen to anything I say…I'll show you."

He dipped his head and, finally, after almost 2 long years, their lips met in their first kiss.

_A/N: Not much of a teaser was it? I had a lot of trouble working the rest of the story around that moment and it ended up at the end! I promise the next chapter will be up by tonight. Scout's Honor! Btw…if anyone watched Bones last night, I only have one thing to say…OH…MY…GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I won't say more for fear of revealing anything to those who haven't seen it…_


	30. A Walk in the Park

**OK…now this might be a little more mean of me but I'm honestly trying to get the next part with BB as good as possible so I'm working hard on it…unfortunately it's not up to my perfectionist standards yet…but I don't want to leave you wonderful, wonderful people waiting so…I'm cutting to another scene…next will be BB though I swear!!!**

Chapter 30

"Here you go…one vanilla and one triple-chocolate fudge-cookie dough."

Vivian gratefully took the ice cream from the vendor and handed Zach his vanilla with a smile.

"You're choice of ice cream flavor is boring."

He laughed. Zach knew something about all this was too good to be true but he didn't care just then, he was happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time.

"So…where do you want to go?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Maybe we can just walk around for awhile. It's a nice night and I like being outside."

His photographic memory suddenly kicked in and he remembered the first time he'd seen her. When she'd broken down in the lab, Booth had quickly led her outside…to the gardens.

"There's a park that way. The gardens there are open at night and lit. Would you like to head over there?"

She brightened immediately.

"Really? Can we?"

"Sure."

They set off in the direction of the park and Zach allowed himself a moment of pride at making her smile. As they walked they talked about random things. How long Zach had worked at the Jeffersonian. Favorite subjects in school. Hobbies. All safe, easy topics. As they entered the park, Zach led them in the direction of the gardens.

"How do you know about this place?"

"We had a case here a few months ago. I had to come back here at night once and I passed by them."

"What was the case?"

"A serial killer had developed a kind of fascination with Dr. Brennan…"

"Howard Epps?"

"Yes…you heard about this?"

"A bit. From my brother. He said…that you got hurt."

"He saved me actually. I touched something that I shouldn't have and we had to jump away so we wouldn't get blown up."

Her eyes grew wide.

"Were you both OK?!"

"We were fine. The news report said I'd died but that was just to throw Epps off."

"Oh my God…how many other times have you all wound up hurt that my brother didn't tell me about?"

"We were all fine…I promise. I didn't mean to upset you."

She shook her head with a small smile.

"It's OK, Zach…I just worry about my big brother a lot."

"I can see that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well from the day you came into the lab…and today at the bar…you must love him a lot."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"More than anything."

Just then they turned into the garden entrance.

"Oh, Zach…this place is beautiful…"

"Hodgins knows more about plants than I do…so I can't tell you too much…"

"That's fine. I just like to be around flowers."

"What are your favorites?"

She thought for a moment.

"Sunflowers I think…or lilies."

"There are some Starburst Lilies over there…and Sunflowers are in the back."

"You know all of that from one visit?"

"Oh no…I came back here a few times after that. It's nice to walk through after a long day."

She smiled at him. It was genuine and kind. He smiled back at her, glad to have made her happy. His smile must've thrown her though because she looked down at her ice cream with another sad smile.

"So…did you really mean it when you said you were OK if we were just friends?"

He nodded his head in earnest.

"Yes."

"I don't really know why you bother…I'm not exactly worth the patience you're investing in this…I didn't have many friends as a kid…if any. Seeley was really all I ever had."

"I didn't have many either. People thought I was weird because I was so much smarter than them. I was always alone in school. And my family is big but they didn't really know how to relate to me."

She looked at him sadly.

"That must've been hard."

"Sometimes…but I know they loved me."

"That's a good thing to know…"

He heard the way she said it. He wasn't terribly good at reading people…but he saw her react to his mention of his family.

"Your parents…weren't like that. Were they?"

She laughed nervously.

"You're…very blunt aren't you?"

"I get that a lot."

She sighed.

"No…they weren't like that."

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him, surprised.

"You're not gonna ask why?"

"I told you you could talk to me if you wanted. I meant it. You don't have to tell me something if you it bothers you."

"Wow…I think that may be a first."

"Is…that good?"

She smiled.

"Yea."

"Good."

They walked on through the garden and he talked about living in Michigan and she told him about some of the things she saw while in she was in Spain. After awhile a comfortable silence descended on them.

"Hey, Zach…"

"Yea?"

"Tell me about your family."

He hesitated. He'd carefully avoided his family in any stories he told, not wanting to upset her.

"Are you sure?"

She gave him a strange smile. It was almost like she was trying to prepare herself mentally.

"I'm sure."

"Well…there's my mom and dad…and I've got a lot of siblings…40 nieces and nephews."

"Wow."

"Yea."

"I've only got Seeley and Parker."

"Yea…well…like I said…none of them could really relate to me growing up…but on Christmas my brothers and I go out and cut down the biggest tree we can find, take it back and decorate it with everyone. My mom, sisters, and nieces cook a lot of food."

"Sounds nice…"

"It is."

"Zach?"

"Yes?"

"I'll tell you about my family…sometime…I just…need a little time, OK?"

"OK."

She smiled at him once more.

"You're making it very hard for me to not like you…"

"Sorry."

She laughed aloud.

"God…you realize my brother might kill you for this?"

"It crossed my mind."

"And you're still trying?"

"Yes."

She looked at him for a long moment.

"That means a lot Zach…more than you know."

"OK…"

She shook herself and tugged on his hand.

"Come on…walk me home? It's not too far. And I don't wanna give my big brother more incentive to hunt you down by getting home late just in case he does go back to his place tonight."

"Good idea."

They shared another smile and walked out of the park…hand in hand.

_A/N: OK…if anyone remembers how many brothers and sisters Zach has…please let me know so I can go back and add it? I couldn't remember for if I was tortured…thanks!!!_


	31. Catching Fire

**OK…this will probably be the last chapter until Monday because of the holiday and a significant lack of Internet connection this weekend…so because of that I'll be making this chapter pure and total BB!!!! This chapter is probably the hardest I've ever written…I hope it was worth all the work!!**

Chapter 31

_Previously in the World of BB:_

_He caught her face in his hands and made her look at him. Her eyes were wild and panicked. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs to soothe her._

"_Since you're obviously not going to listen to anything I say…I'll show you."_

_He dipped his head and, finally, after almost 2 long years, their lips met in their first kiss._

It was like something that had been ingrained to her at birth…the immediate reaction to the feeling oh his lips on her. Her arms moved of their own accord and wrapped around his neck, pulling him as close as was physically possible.

What had she been thinking? No sparks? No fireworks? Whatever this was, it was one million times better than that. Her entire body seemed to ignite and she had no desire at all for it to stop.

His thoughts were similar. He never wanted to let her go. His blood boiled under his skin and he didn't care that he couldn't breathe.

His hands couldn't remain on her face. They skimmed her sides and moved to her hips before pulling her as close to him as possible.

'_Perfect fit…'_

'_I was made to be here…'_

Finally neither could ignore the need for oxygen any longer and they pulled apart but not too far, close enough to rest on one another's foreheads.

"Still…think…no…sparks?" he gasped out.

"Better…so much better."

He couldn't stay away any longer and his mouth found hers once more. He didn't stay there long. He moved slowly along her cheek and down to her collar bone. She held the back of his head in her palm and hummed in contentment. He chuckled from his place on her neck.

"I think you should talk less from now on…especially if this is your way of getting me to listen to you…"

"I'll see what I can do about that."

He released her and they stood together in the center of the room.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

She sighed and leaned her head on his chest.

"What is it, Bones?"

"I don't…think I can make you happy."

He tilted her chin up to meet his disbelieving eyes.

"Bones…I already told you…you make me happier than anyone…"

"I meant…I don't think I can give you everything you want. You want the 'American Dream,' Booth…you want to get married and have children and live in a house with a dog running in the yard. I don't know if I can give you all that."

"Oh, Bones…what I want is you. If you don't want to get married that's fine. And I have Parker…I don't need more children. I'd love to make a baby with you but I don't need too if you don't. Or a house. A puppy would be nice though…"

She smacked him gently on the chest and he laughed softly.

"You're what I want. Everything else would just be an added bonus."

"What if you change your mind down the road…"

"I waited so long for you, Bones…I had opportunities for the things your talking about and I still waited for you…I'm not about to change my mind."

"But…"

He silenced her with another kiss.

"Don't think that you can stop me from talking just by…"

He pulled her in again.

"Booth!"

"Seeley," he mumbled from her throat.

"What?"

"You called me 'Seeley' back at the bar. I liked how it sounded."

She looked at him curiously.

"Seeley…"

He hummed softly against her collarbone.

"See…sounds good doesn't it?"

"Feels good…"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she laughed.

"I should kick your ass for that you know."

"But you won't…"

"No…I suppose I won't."

He settled them on the couch with her on his lap.

"Now…was there anything else?"

She ran her hands through his dark hair and smiled.

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Then I believe we were somewhere about…here."

Now that there first…and second…and third…and fourth kisses were out of the way, some of the urgency had left and their kisses were slow and tender. The hem of her shirt lifted a bit and he drew circles into the skin of her back. As happy as he was in her arms…he didn't want to rush this.

"Bones…"

"Mmmm…"

"I think I should go now…"

She pulled back abruptly, her eyes fearful. He immediately hugged her to him.

"I just…want to go slow. I don't want you regretting this later…I don't think I could stand it."

Her eyes softened and she ran her palm along his cheek.

"I won't Seeley…I promise…"

He smiled softly.

"Well…even knowing that…I should still go."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how much more control I can exhibit in this postion."

"Oh…"

She looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't…want you to go. I want you to stay…with me."

"Bones…"

"We won't do anything…just…sleep next to me…is that OK?"

She was too adorable as she stumbled over her words to refuse.

"I think I can hold on a bit longer…"

She smiled brightly.

"Really?"

"Well if your gonna react like that then definitely."

She stood and pulled him along to her bedroom. He shed his clothes until he was in only his boxers and undershirt. She had changed as well into shorts and a tank-top. He pulled her down beside him in her large bed and nestled her into his arms.

"Good?"

"Very good…"

They lay in silence for several long minutes, just enjoying one another's presence and the peace of the moment. Finally he broke the silence with a question that had been annoying him.

"So…was that a 'no' on the puppy?"

She laughed out loud before snuggling deeper into his arms. She managed an answer before drifting off into a blissful sleep in his arms.

"We'll see…

_A/N: Oh my God that was agony to write…but I think it turned out perfectly…is it bad if you're wishing you were a character in one of your own stories? Thank you to Shary for keeping me sane during the looooooong writing period of this chapter. See you all again on Monday!!!!_


	32. Nicknames and Breakfast

**As it turns out I had some extra time today and a brilliant dream last night that was the inspiration for this chapter so my hands seem to take off like a 747 and this pretty much wrote itself in record time.**

Chapter 32

Sunlight streamed in through the window, just touching on the face of a peacefully sleeping Seeley Booth. Unfortunately, this was enough to wake him from the dream he was currently enjoying. He winced against the light and made to roll over in an attempt to bring himself back into his pleasant dream. He found, however, that rolling over would be impossible given the weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and looked down, an ecstatic smile spreading across his face.

'_Not a dream then…even better.'_

The sleeping form of Temperance Brennan was causing the unfamiliar pressure on his body. Not that he was complaining. Some of her hair had fallen into her face, much like it had a few mornings before…the first time he'd woken up with her in his arms. The difference this time is that he knew she wouldn't be running away when she woke up. He brushed it back and ran one finger down her soft cheek.

"Mmmm…"

She snuggled closer and her hand that was resting over his heart moved to his waist to hug him closer. He watched her features play with the realization that there was someone else in her bed. For a moment she looked afraid…then confused…before a smile reached her face and she sighed.

"You just _had _to wake me…"

He chuckled.

"Good morning, beautiful."

She looked up at him curiously.

"Beautiful?"

"What?"

"I'm not a big fan of pet names."

"You don't mind when I call you 'Bones.'"

"'Bones' isn't a pet name…it's a nickname."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes. Pet names are common. Lots of people call their significant others names like 'beautiful,' or 'baby,' or 'sweetheart,' or 'honey.' 'Bones' is just for me…it's special."

His 'charm' smile blossomed bigger than ever and he pulled her closer.

"You're right…'Bones' is special…but me calling 'beautiful' wasn't intended as a pet name, more as a statement of fact."

"Ughh…it's too early for the flattery…"

"It's never too early."

She yawned and stretched. He brushed her hair over her shoulder and she smiled at him.

"Hungry?"

"A bit…I was going to shower though."

"Perfect. You hop in a shower and I'll make us breakfast, OK?"

"You cook? I thought you told Vivian you eat take out most days."

"Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't. My sister isn't the only one who knows how to function in a kitchen. Plus, I have Parker. When he's with me he has to eat more than Chinese food."

"Alright then, I'll be out in a few minutes."

She moved out of bed and walked to her bathroom. He watched her walk appreciatively from his place in the bed.

"Take your time."

As the door shut behind her he shook himself and went into the kitchen. As he acclimated himself with the unfamiliar room he considered what to make. He settled on pancakes. His eyes settled on the bowl of fruit that was just starting to turn on her counter and decided on a fruit salad as well.

He's well into flipping pancakes and chopping fruit when he hears the water turn off. It's not long later that he hears her footsteps leaving her room.

"Wow…it smells good in here. Better than whenever I try and cook."

"You should let Vivi give you a lesson, Bones."

"Really?"

"Where do you think I learned to cook?"

She laughed and stole a piece of fruit. They settled into their breakfast.

"So I was thinking….I should probably head back to my place after breakfast."

"Why?"

"Well, I can't very well show up in the same outfit I wore yesterday. Besides I need to stop by the Hoover building before I go in. I can drop you off on the way though if you'd like."

"No…that's alright…let's not start Angela screaming too early in the morning, shall we?"

"Good point."

"Suddenly he remembered something from the night before.

"Where did my sister say she was going last night…"

"Somewhere with Zach I think…why?"

He was out of his seat and grabbing his coat before the words were even out of her mouth.

"I gotta go."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"My baby sister is out with Zach! 'Over-21' Zach!"

She laughed.

"Seeley, relax. I'm sure they're fine. She's 19, she can take care of herself."

He stopped and faced her.

"Say that again."

"Say what?"

He grinned.

"My name."

She smiled at him but it was lacking all the innocence it previously had.

"Seeley".

He hummed in the back of his throat and walked towards her.

"Again?"

"Seeley…"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her until her knees were weak.

"I think you've just found your own method of distracting me, Bones…"

"I think I have…Now, if it'll ease your mind then you can go check on her but if I'm right then you owe me."

"What exactly will I owe you?"

"Dinner."

"And if I'm right?"

"Then I owe you something…whatever you want."

"Dinner…with you in a very short, black dress."

"Deal."

She kissed him and he left.

His thoughts were only of her as he drove towards his apartment. His imagination swam with images of her face as he climbed the stairs. His mind went completely blank when he entered his apartment and saw his couch.

"VIVIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_A/N: uh-oooooooohhhhhhhh…lol…couldn't resist…find out what happened on Monday!!!"_


	33. Rude Awakenings

**I apologize for the evil cliffie…but please understand…how could I pass up an opportunity like that? OK…now back to the little world Hart Hanson created and I have (in my opinion) perfected…God, how egotistical did that sound?lol…enjoy!!**

Chapter 33

"You're kidding! You actually had to get in the contamination shower with Jack!?"

"I've tried to repress that memory. So far I've been unsuccessful…it's too traumatic."

The pair had reached Booth's apartment door. The entire walk had been filled with Zach telling stories from the lab. Vivian leaned back against the door and faced Zach.

"I didn't see my brother's car downstairs…not that I expect to see him 'til tomorrow…or next Sunday…but do you wanna come in for awhile? Watch a movie or something? I'll make popcorn."

"Umm..sure."

She smiled at him and led him into the apartment.

"Anything in particular you want to watch? Seeley's got just about everything."

"Uh…I don't get to go to the movies often. Actually…I don't think I've been to a movie theatre since I was a kid. So, you pick."

She quickly scanned her brother's movie collection before a bright smile spread across her face.

"Perfect."

"What did you choose?"

She turned to him with a mischievous grin.

"A classic. The Graduate."

An hour later they were settled onto her brother's couch with a bowl of popcorn and were thoroughly immersed in the film. Something had been nagging at the back of Vivian's mind for the last half hour and she finally felt able to mention it.

"Hey, Zach…"

"Yes?"

She chuckled.

"You think you can tear your eyes away from Katharine Ross for a few seconds to look at me?"

He turned and smiled shyly.

"Sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. At least you're looking at her unlike my brother…he had some trouble looking away from Anne Bancroft."

They shared a laugh for a few seconds before Vivian realized she was chickening out. Before she could put this off any longer she leaned up and quickly kissed Zach on the cheek. He flushed bright red as she pulled away and she felt enough warmth in her cheeks to know that she was probably turning a similar shade.

"What…what was that for?"

"To say 'thank you' I guess…for today."

"Oh…"

He looked away, disappointment surfacing in his eyes. She quickly snatched his hand.

"Zach…it meant a lot…it really did. You're a great guy…and I _do_ like you…but I'm not very good at all this…trusting people…and I know I have no right to ask you to be any more patient than you've already been…"

"I can wait…"

She looked surprised.

"You shouldn't have to…"

"But I can."

She smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Zach…"

He hesitantly put an arm over her shoulders and turned back to the movie. Within minutes they were both sound asleep. Even though it only felt like minutes, it was actually several hours later that they were both violently awoken by a loud, furious, and familiar voice.

"VIVIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_A/N: I know it's short…but I hated making you wait any longer…next chapter will be up later today…_


	34. Words Said in Anger

**To answer one of my reviewers questions, The Graduate is a movie starring Dustin Hoffman, Anne Bancroft, and Katharine Ross in which Dustin Hoffman's character is seduced by Anne Bancroft, who is the mother of Katharine Ross, along the way he ends up falling in love with the daughter…brilliant movie…OK…on with the story!!**

Chapter 34

_Previously:_

_He hesitantly put an arm over her shoulders and turned back to the movie. Within minutes they were both sound asleep. Even though it only felt like minutes, it was actually several hours later that they were both violently awoken by a loud, furious, and familiar voice._

"_VIVIAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

With cries of surprise both Zach and Vivian were jolted awake and found themselves sprawled on the apartment floor. Rubbing the back of her head, which had collided with the coffee table, Vivian looked up at her brother with a mix of shock and anger.

"Seeley!? What the hell is the matter with you!?!?"

Her brother stood staring at her with his eyes wild and anger-filled. He seemed almost possessed. When he spoke, however, his voice was low and controlled with just barely restrained fury.

"Zach. Out. Now."

"Hold it…you do not get to stand there and look at me like that when I caught you in the same position not 2 mornings ago."

"Zach. Out._ NOW."_

Zach could see that Vivian was about 5 seconds from screaming so he quickly stepped in.

"Vivian…it's OK…don't start something because of me…"

She turned to look at him, something like sadness and fear warring in her eyes.

"You're leaving…"

"ZACH!"

"ONE SECOND!"

Booth's and Vivian's eyes both went wide in shock. Zach felt a small stab of surprise. Had he just done that? Turning back to Vivian he put himself between her and Booth, who was still too stunned to move.

"I don't want to go…but I don't want you two to fight about this. It's not worth it."

"Zach…"

"This doesn't change anything. I promise. I'll see you at the lab, right? We can go get something to eat?"

A slow smile worked its way across her face.

"Yea…OK."

He smiled at her reassuringly.

"OK."

He turned and walked past the Agent. His jaw was hanging slightly.

"See you later, Agent Booth."

He closed the door behind him on his way out and finally let his legs give out as he slid down the wall to sit on the floor in the hallway.

From outside he heard the screaming start. _'So much for not starting something…'_ He got up slowly and walked out of the building.

* * *

"SEELEY BOOTH, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?!?!?!"

"WHAT DID YOU HONESLTY EXPECT ME TO DO WHEN I CAME HOME AND FOUND THE TWO OF YOU ASLEEP ON THE COUCH!?!?!!?!?!"

"I EXPECTED YOU TO BE SOMEWHAT RATIONAL AND REALIZE THAT I WOULD NEVER, _EVER _1) SLEEP WITH A GUY I JUST MET AND 2) SLEEP WITH A GUY ON MY BROTHER'S COUCH WHEN HE COULD BE HOME AT ANY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT LITTLE OF ME!?!?!?!?!"

"IT'S NOT YOU I WAS WORRIED ABOUT!!!!!!!!"

"YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT ZACH!?!?!ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?!?!"

By now the pair was standing toe to toe, screaming loud enough to (pardon the pun) wake the dead.

Vivian couldn't remember the last time they had screamed at one another like this. She couldn't believe how stupid he was being. Seeley knew he was over-reacting but he couldn't help himself. To walk into his home and find his sister sound asleep in Zach's arms had shut off all contact between his mouth and his brain.

Vivian was too angry to think…she left her brother standing in the middle of the room and quickly gathered what few things of hers had circulated around the apartment in the last few days. Throwing them into her bag she through it over her shoulder and stormed back into the living room.

"Where are you going?!"

"Anywhere that isn't here with you."

He caught her arm as she made to move past him.

"You are not leaving."

What rage she had managed to tamp down boiled over in that instant. Without thinking for the briefest second she swung back and slapped her brother, hard, across the face. They both seemed to freeze in place. Seeley's face was turned away from her and redness spread across his cheek. Her eyes had widened and filled with tears. The hand that she had hit him with stung and she brought it up to cover her mouth.

"Oh God…"

She wrenched herself out of his grasp and backed up in horror. No matter how badly they'd fought…she'd never slapped him…she'd never hit him once out of anger. Even the way she'd pinned him against the wall in the lab several days earlier had been out of character. She ran out the door. He didn't even call after her.

Outside, even the weather seemed to feel her pain because the moment her feet had touched the asphalt the light drizzle had become a downpour…hiding her tears from everyone but the young woman running across the parking lot and the man upstairs, shedding tears of his own.

_A/N: OOOOOOO…what happens now!?!?!?hate me if you must…_


	35. Avoiding Phone Calls

**Ok…first off, to _pagan-seijou_, Tombstone was one of the greatest movies ever!!!!!Doc Holiday is one of my favorite movie characters of all time…not to mention Val Kilmer is brilliant…lol…OK…thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews…I'll work on less dramatic cliffies and longer chapters…promise!!**

Chapter 35

Temperance walked into the Jeffersonian later that morning with a smile on her face.

Of course, Angela noticed immediately.

As her friend passed her office, the artist pulled her into the room.

"You…are grinning like a fool."

"What! I am not!" But even as she said it the smile was fixed in place.

"Sweetie, you are. Looks like you and your "knight in shining FBI standard issue body armor" had a good night."

"Ange…"

"Please, Sweetie? If it was me I'd tell you in a heartbeat."

"Ange…nothing happened."

Angela's face dropped.

"Nothing? But…you look so happy…"

Temperance stood to leave. At the door she turned back to her friend.

"Oh, and when I say 'nothing happened,' I mean we didn't sleep together. Well, technically we did…but not how you're thinking. See you later, Ange."

Angela's jaw was hanging open.

"Temperance Brennan! You get back here now!"

The chuckling anthropologist walked in the direction of her own office. Along the way she saw Zach up on the platform bent over a desk with his head in his hands. She frowned and walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and fell clear out of his chair.

"Zach! Are you alright?"

"Dr. Brennan…I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

"No, Zach. I should've said something first. What's wrong? You seem upset."

"It's nothing…umm…have you seen Agent Booth since you've been here this morning?"

"No…but we don't have a case right now…he may be here later. Why?"

"Uhh…what about Vivian?"

"No…Zach, what's going on?"

He sighed and ran his hands over his short hair.

"This is all my fault…"

"What's your fault, Zach?"

"Last night…Vivian and I walked around for awhile and talked. Then we went back to…Agent Booth's place and watched a movie…we fell asleep. The next thing I know he's there…furious…telling me to get out. Vivian started to get angry and I told her not to start something with him because of this…he told me to leave again…and I sort of snapped at him…then I told her I'd see her later for lunch…and I left…"

"Oh, Zach…"

"Nothing happened, Dr. Brennan! I swear!"

"I know. I believe you, Zach."

Zach slumped over in his seat.

"I tried to stop them from fighting. But the second I was out the door they started screaming. I've tried calling her but she isn't answering. I must've called ten times. I think something's really wrong."

Temperance sighed.

"Alright, I'm going to try and find him. Can you keep trying to reach Vivian?"

"Yes. I'll let you know if I find her."

"Good."

She pulled out her cell phone as she reached her office. She got his answering machine.

"Booth, it's me. Call me when you get this, alright? I know what happened this morning. Part of it at least. Zach is worried, he's tried to call Vivian all morning but she hasn't answered. Booth, please call me."

She hung up and looked at her phone. She hesitated another moment before dialing a different number.

"Cullen."

"Sir, it's Dr. Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan? What can I do for you?"

"I can't find Booth, sir. He isn't answering his phone. He always has it with him."

"Dr. Brennan, he walked in here twenty minutes ago. Practically locked himself in his office. Is something going on?"

"I think it's family related, sir. But I'm not sure. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Dr. Brennan."

She speed dialed Booth's office but his answering machine picked up there as well.

"Booth. Booth, it's me. I know you're there. Booth, please pick up the phone. Talk to me."

She waited a few seconds and the knowledge that he was no officially avoiding her sank in. Against her will, tears pricked in the corners of her eyes.

"Seeley…Seeley, please. Don't shut me out like this…not now. Let me help."

She was about to hang up when she heard a click on the other end of the line.

"That wasn't fair, Bones…"

"What wasn't?"

"Saying my name like that…"

"I didn't even realize it…I just wanted you to talk to me."

"I'm not in the mood right now, Bones…please…"

"Whenever I don't want to talk, you make me."

"Bones…"

"Seeley."

She heard him groan slightly.

"Alright…but can we go somewhere? I don't want to be here right now…"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"OK…"

She snatched her coat and keys and hurried out of her office.

"Bren!"

"Not now, Ange. I'll tell you about it another time."

"What? Where are you going?"

"'To get Booth."

"You found him?"

She turned to Zach who was standing off to the side, looking anxious.

"Yes. And I think you're right, something is definitely wrong. Did you get a hold of Vivian?"

"Not yet."

"Keep trying."

"I will."

As they watched her hurry out of the lab Angela turned to Zach.

"I am so confused.

_A/N: Was that long enough for you? Not too much of a cliffie? Next chapter will be up by tonight!!!_


	36. I Love You

**OK…not too much to say before this one except that by the end of this you may all want me dead…or at least maimed…but not enough that I can't update 'cause I couldn't figure out what to do at the end but then I got this very evil idea…sorry!!!!!I promise though that I will post again tonight before I go to bed so you won't have to suffer long…lol…**

Chapter 36

Twelve minutes later Temperance was pulling up to the Hoover Building. She saw Booth leaning up against a wall, his head down and his shoulders slumped. She parked and walked over to him.

"Booth," she said softly, touching his arm.

He hesitated a second before looking up at her. She had to hold back a gasp at the sight. He obviously hadn't shaved that morning and his hair stuck up a bit, probably from running his hands through it repeatedly. What caught her attention immediately was his red-rimmed eyes, as if he'd spent a great deal of time crying. Her eyes shifted downward to the large, red mark on his left cheek. She reached out with gentle fingers to touch his skin. She saw him wince but after a few seconds he relaxed and let her cradle his cheek in her palm.

"Seeley…what happened?"

"Not here…OK?"

"OK. Come on, we'll go to my place."

"OK…"

She took him by the hand and led him to her car. The drive was silent but she continued to hold his hand.

He stared at his shoes again as they walked into her apartment and she saw him on the couch. He let his arms hang limply from his knees. His head stayed down so she sat in front of him on the coffee table and reached out for his hands.

"Seeley…?"

"She slapped me."

He sounded disgusted…with himself.

"Seeley, what happened? I know everything up until Zach left."

He shook his head as if trying to chase away the memory.

She reached out again and caught his uninjured cheek in her hand, turning him to meet her eyes.

"Tell me…let me help you. We can fix it, OK?"

She watched tears fill his eyes again.

"I deserved it…I know I did…I overreacted. I should've gone after her…she looked so…scared. If we've ever 'beaten' each other up…it was always without the intention to hurt…we've never physically hurt one another…God, I should've gone after her…"

"You were in shock…it was understandable…"

"It's inexcusable!"

Temperance was taken aback by the intensity of his voice.

"I just keep seeing her face…she was terrified…of what she'd done…of what I might've done…and I just let her walk away. She's been through enough…what is this gonna do to her?"

He looked so scared himself…so vulnerable that it almost broke Temperance's heart. She got up off the coffee table and sat beside him on the couch. She wasn't sure where the impulse came from but it was there…the burning desire to give him what comfort she could. She'd felt a few days ago, standing in his kitchen watching him fall apart. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into her chest. She ran a hand over his hair and murmured softly in his ear.

"No one expects you to take care of everything, Seeley…you're just one man. A wonderful, kind, and compassionate man…but still just one man. You two will get passed this…I promise you."

She felt him shudder in her arms as the first sob was ripped from his body. He was still trying to hold them back but as each one was torn from him, his entire body shuddered.

"Let go, Seeley…don't fight it…just let go."

Finally, she felt the tension leave his body as he gave in to the feel of her arms.

"I can't do it all…I thought I could…but I can't," he choked out.

"You don't have to…we don't expect you to. Vivian and I love you just as you are."

She froze. _'Did I just say…what I think I said?'_

His sobs slowed and he pulled back from her to look at her face.

"Did you just say…"

"I love you."

His eyes grew wide and his breath caught in his throat. He expected her to deny it…or say that she meant only as a friend. But to confess it to him…when he was the most vulnerable he had ever been before her…was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to him.

"Bones…"

"I've never said that to anyone, Seeley…no one but my family at least."

Despite the tears still clinging to his eyes and cheeks, he smiled softly at her. He reached out and stroked her cheek.

"Temperance…that means so much to me…I can't even begin to tell you…"

"I probably shouldn't have said it so soon…and probably not now, given the circumstances…"

"No…no, Bones, it's alright. That's one of my favorite things about you…"

She smiled shyly.

He caught the back of her neck in his hand and pulled her close. He brushed his lips over hers slowly. He sighed.

"You never fail to surprise me, Temperance. I always thought that I'd be the first to say it…looks like I'll be second."

She looked at him, shock filling her eyes.

"You…"

He smiled and cradled her face in both his hands.

"Temperance…"

He kissed her eye lids.

"Bones…"

He kissed his way down her left cheek.

"You're the most amazing woman I've ever met in my life…"

He kissed a line down her right cheek.

He hovered over her lips, pressing light kisses on each corner.

"I lo-"

The ringing of her home phone stopped them both.

"Ignore it," he murmured.

They waited for the ringing to stop but whoever it was waited for the answering machine.

"Dr. Brennan! It's Zach! Are you there?! Please, if you're there, answer the phone. Please, please, please! It's Vivian!"

The sound of Zach's voice had stunned them both to stillness but the minute he'd heard his sister's name and registered the panic in Zach's voice he hurled himself off the couch and seized the phone.

"Zach! Zach, what's wrong?! Where is she?!"

Temperance couldn't hear what was being said but she could see Seeley. And she could see the blood run from his face and his grip on the phone go slack. She watched it crash to the floor. Seconds later, Booth's body followed as his knees gave out.

"Seeley!"

_A/N: I know! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Forgive me, please!!!_


	37. Fixing Things

**I am so so so so so so so unbelievably and monumentally sorry...this website is evil and wouldn't let me load anything new but to make up for the absence I am uploading 5 chapters at once!!!!!**

Chapter 37

The pair sprinted into Bethesda Memorial exactly fifteen minutes after Zach's call. She'd managed to get Booth to his feet and they had run out the door. She drove. Booth told her haltingly along the way what Zach had told him.

"He said he found her about a mile from my place…in an alley…he said she'd been beaten. She was unconscious."

"Booth! Bren!"

"They both spun at the sight of Angela hurrying towards them.

"Where is she?"

"She's up on the fifth floor, room 202. Zach's with her."

The three of them rode the elevator up, Booth probed Angela for information.

"What the hell happened, Ange?"

"Zach left the lab after calling and calling her. He went by your place to see if she'd gone back there. She wasn't so he walked over to a park or something they'd gone to last night and he passed an alley and heard something. It looks like she got jumped."

"Oh, God…"

"The doctors say, all things considering, she got off easy."

Angela left the two of them standing at the elevators and walked over to Hodgins who was sitting at the other end in an uncomfortable looking chair. Temperance turned to the man beside her. His eyes had lost focus and he seemed to be staring at nothing.

"We fought…the last time we spoke we were screaming at each other…"

He looked so lost. Temperance grabbed his face and forced him to meet her gaze.

"She is alive. The two of you will fix this. Do you hear me?"

He nodded slowly.

"Good…now come on."

They approached the room, their hands entwined. At the door to Vivian's room she felt him freeze for a moment.

Zach was sitting beside Vivian's bed talking to her, a small smile on his face. She was laying her side with her back to them, laughing at something he was saying. They heard her sharp intake of breath and saw her right hand, enclosed in a cast, touch her side. From where they stood they could see the bandage on the back of her head as well.

"Ugh…don't think I can laugh too hard for awhile…that's gonna suck."

He chuckled.

"I'll try and tell stories I know that don't involve Hodgins then."

She giggled.

"Vivi…?"

Her head turned as fast as she could and her eyes fell on her brother. Neither said anything for several seconds.

"Hey, Zach? Could you give us a minute?"

He smiled nervously and stood.

"Sure…"

As Zach left the room, Booth put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zach…"

He paused, Zach's smile softened.

"I know."

Temperance touched his arm.

"I'll be outside…it'll be alright."

She leaned up quickly and kissed him on the cheek. The door shut behind her and the two remaining continued to stare at one another. Finally, he could no longer stand the distance and he crossed the room slowly to kneel beside his sister's bed. He didn't know what to say. Her gaze moved over his face to the tracks of tears he knew were still there, to the swollen eyes, and lastly to what remained physically of earlier that morning. Much like Temperance, she reached out slowly and brushed her thumb over the mark. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over.

"I'm so sorry…," her voice was hoarse and thick with tears.

"No…I was outta line…you had every right-"

"I never…ever…had the right to do this…you've given me everything, Seeley…I had no right to…to…God, I'm so sorry…"

He watched her dissolve into sobs and felt tears work their way down his face for the umpteenth time that day. He stood slowly and very gently lifted his sister a bit to sit her on his lap and hold her against his chest. After several minutes he felt her relax.

"You know…we haven't sat like this since I was nine."

"In the rocking chair in your room? I know."

She looked up at him.

"I'm a bit bigger than I was then though."

He laughed.

"Just a bit."

He helped her move off of him and he went to sit in a chair.

"Vivi…"

Her eyes turned wary.

"You're gonna ask me to tell you what happened aren't you?"

"Vivi…I've got to know…"

She sighed.

"I was just…walking. I was mad and I didn't know where to go. I headed over to this park that Zach and I went to last night to talk. I wasn't paying attention. Next thing I knew somebody grabbed me, pulled me into the alley and pinned me to the wall and…"

She stopped and looked down.

"Vivi? Vivi, what is it?"

"Seeley…I didn't scream…I couldn't…he…had a gun…"

He felt his heart stop in his chest. He could've lost her…

"He hit me in the back of the head and I don't remember anything else…except waking up here. But my hand was broken…probably from being stepped on and I had a fractured rib. The doctors say I have to take it easy for the next few weeks."

"OK…no problem."

"That all you needed to know?"

"For now…yea, why?"

She grinned somewhat maniacally.

"Spill…everything…leave nothing out, unless it's sex, 'cause let's face it…that I don't need to hear."

He flushed red.

"Vivi!"

"Come on! I helped get you two together, I deserve the story!"

A knock on the door interrupted them.

Temperance stuck her head into the room.

"Everything alright in here?"

Vivian grinned from the bed.

"Tempe, I want my big brother to tell me a story but he says he won't! Tell him he has to, please!"

Temperance looked at Seeley incredulously.

"Booth, tell her the story."

"But Bones!"

"Seeley…"

He groaned.

'_Nothing will ever be the same again…'_

_A/N: Well? Forgive me yet?_


	38. You're Smothering Me!

**My friend told me today that I hadn't told you all this…she was reading my reviews and saw what _mendenbar_ said…lol… apparently I never mentioned that I was 19…lol…**

Chapter 38

"Seeeeeeeley…just go…_please_…you're smothering me."

"Quit whining and suck it up. I'm entitled to smother you."

"But come _on_. Two weeks? That's excessive…and irritating…and I'm about 5 seconds from bashing my head into a wall."

"Well, if you do that, you'll hurt yourself again and I'll have to smother you more, now won't I?"

"Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeley!!!! Please!! Go out, go work, do something that isn't sitting here taking care of me 24/7 for the last two weeks. Please please please."

"I'm fine, Vivi. What is so wrong with me wanting to spend time with my favorite sister?"

"When you have a girlfriend who looks like Temperance and you haven't seen her-"

"She's here almost every day!"

"No…I mean when you haven't seen her…as in…'made out on the couch like a couple of horny teenagers'…in two weeks then there is something wrong with you worthy of a CAT scan!"

"Vivi!"

"Take her out to dinner! Take her out dancing! Take her out for a drive and the second you find an empty parking lot, make out in the backseat. Please…I'm begging you. If you love me you'll do that."

He stared at her, his jaw hanging open.

"You…you're…you're something else you know that?"

"Of course I do…now call her!"

She threw the phone at him and, despite his shocked state, he caught it.

"But what are you gonna do all night?"

She smiled mischievously.

"Well…I'm sure Zach wouldn't mind keeping me company for awhile."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"You've been planning something like this…haven't you?"

"Well…I may have called Zach to find out if Tempe was working on anything particularly earth-shattering lately…which she's not…and I may have asked if he was busy at all this week…which he's not."

"Vivi…"

"Please, Seeley. Go out tonight and I promise that I will be the perfect patient for the rest of your self-appointed reign as my doctor."

He searched for a loop-hole. It wasn't that he wasn't dying to see Bones…'cause he was…but the thought of leaving Vivian again unnerved him somehow.

"She won't leave her bones…"

"Oh, for you she will."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause every night she's here, she gets the same look on her face that you get when you're watching the Phillies."

"She does not!"

"Oh my God, yes, she does. That same 'intense, obsessed, ready to jump in' look. It creeps me out but it's sort of funny at the same time. You're her 'Ryan Howard.' Now call her and collect on your deal."

"What?"

"She told me about the deal you made that first night. I believe the terms of that agreement means you get dinner with her…in a little black dress."

He paused. He'd forgotten about that…

"I guess…one night…won't hurt."

She grinned.

"Excellent. Now go and give in to your alpha-male-ness and sweep her off her feet."

"You're very persuasive, little sister."

"And you're very stubborn, big brother."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, thought we were having a 'state-the-obvious' contest."

She snatched the phone back from him and started dialing.

"What are you doing?"

She ignored him and listened to it ring. He heard the ringing stop but the voice on the other end was too low for him to hear.

"Hi, I'm confirming a reservation for 8:00 tonight?"

"Vivi," he hissed.

She smiled sweetly at him.

"The name is under 'Seeley.'"

She paused before grinning again.

"Thank you."

She hit the 'off' button and tossed it to him once more.

"You get to call her now, I'm not gonna do that for you."

"You made the reservation before asking me?!"

"I've made one for almost ever night this week. 'Cept that each time I used a different name so I wouldn't piss them off."

He walked away, mumbling as he dialed.

"Diabolical…manipulative…"

She chuckled.

"Damn right!"

She settled back onto the couch and grabbed her cell phone. She waited once more for someone to answer.

"Yes, hi, I just called to confirm a reservation. But I just wanted to make sure that your dance floor will be open tonight."

She kept her voice low so her brother wouldn't hear her. She waited a second before a brilliant smile worked its way across her face.

"Perfect. Thank you again."

She propped her feet up on the coffee table and smiled lazily.

'_I am SO good…"_

_A/N: Didn't I promise there'd be dancing!?!? I'm trying to make up for the lost time the website caused me…evil thing…I hate technology…I mentioned the Phillies 'cause Booth…well…is from Philly… and Ryan Howard plays first base for them…I personally don't like them 'cause I'm from NYC and a die hard Yankee fan…lol…_


	39. A Date?

**This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write…not sure why…just was…lol…the inspiration for Temperance's dress comes from something I once dreamed of for myself…lol…I'm letting her borrow it because she's going out with Booth and needs to look amazing…lol…**

Chapter 39

Temperance sat at her desk going over the skull reconstruction of yet another World War Two victim. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy her work or get satisfaction from putting another forgotten soul to rest but, truth be told, after two weeks she was a little bored.

And, though she tried not to think about it at work, she missed Booth.

As if he had somehow heard her thoughts, her cell phone stated blaring out her new ringtone, specifically for Booth. Foreigner's 'Hot-Blooded.'

"Hi, Booth."

"Aww, Bones…what happened to 'Seeley?'"

She chuckled.

"I'll never understand why you like that so much…"

"I like lots of things, Bones. I'm an eclectic person. Wanna know something else I like?"

"What?"

"Food…and you."

"Not in that order, I hope."

"Definitely not."

"Are you inviting me over for dinner? I'm there almost every night anyway. Why do you feel the need to ask me now?"

"I'm not asking you over for dinner. I'm asking you _out _for dinner."

She leaned back in her chair and grinned.

"Oh, really? Like a date?"

"Yep."

"Alright then."

"I'll be at your place at seven. Oh, and don't forget our deal."

"I won't. Angela and I may have to go shopping though. I don't think I own anything that fits our agreement."

"I'll see you at seven, Bones."

"OK, see you then."

She hung up the phone and smiled to herself for awhile.

"You look like someone hit you with a 'happy stick.'"

"What? No one hit me."

"I mean you look very, very happy."

"Oh…well, I suppose I am."

"Would a certain FBI Agent be the cause of your happiness?"

Temperance smiled mysteriously.

"Angela…I need a new dress."

* * *

At exactly seven o'clock there was a knock on her door.

"Damn…why does he always have to be on time…?"

She grabbed her shoes and attempted to put them on as she walked down the hall.

"Coming!"

She would swear she could hear him chuckle.

Successfully getting her shoes on, she paused at the door to catch her breath. She glanced in the mirror by the door and smiled wickedly.

'_Thank you, Angela."_

She opened the door and her breath caught in her throat.

He was wearing a dark blue shirt that stood out against his light skin. He had skipped out on the usual flashy tie and was wearing the shirt open at the collar and a coal black suit. Finally tearing her eyes away and looking up at his face she saw that his mouth was hanging open and his eyes had darkened.

"Wow…"

She knew what he was seeing. She's taken an early lunch with an ecstatic Angela who, after describing what she was looking for, had dragged her into several stores nearby. She must've tried on thirty dresses. Naturally the perfect dress was the last one she'd found. Spaghetti straps held up a dress that plunged low enough to be daring but was still decent. It stopped about two inches above her knees, making her already long legs look even longer. However, she had chosen this particular dress for the back. The thin straps continued over her shoulders and criss-crossed in a diamond pattern down her back to just above 'illegal in public.' Her shoes were the strap-y kind with a heel that was almost lethal-looking.

"Damn, Bones…"

He seemed to recover from his initial shock and gave her his most brilliant 'charm' smile. From behind his back he pulled a single, red rose which he handed to her.

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

He grinned and tugged at his shirt collar.

"Thank Vivian. She made me try on every shirt with every suit in closet."

She laughed.

"Angela was the same. Come in, I'll put this in water."

She had one glorious moment of satisfaction as she turned around and heard a strangled sound escape him.

"God, Bones…warn a guy before you do that…"

"Sorry."

"You don't sound sorry in the least."

"I'm really not."

"I figured."

She busied herself in the kitchen with a vase for her rose, so, she didn't hear him come up behind her. She felt him put his hands on her waist and press a kiss onto her shoulder.

"I've miss you, Bones."

She turned and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"I've missed you too."

He dipped his head and captured her mouth with his.

They both moaned at the contact. That hadn't kissed properly since before Vivian had been hurt. Whenever she left after dinner and, on most nights, a movie, he would walk her to the door and kiss her lightly on the cheek. She'd understood. If the electricity from something as simple as a kiss on the cheek was as intense as that then she knew that anything more than that and they might not be able to control themselves. Like now.

Somewhere in her foggy brain she remembered why he was there and reluctantly pulled back. Not being deterred he started kissing along her jaw and throat down to her shoulder.

"Booth…"

"Hmmm…"

"Booth…really…we…"

"Shh…Bones…I'm seducing you here and you're talking…"

"Booth…dinner…"

"Not hungry…"

"I am…"

"Take out…"

"We had…a deal…"

"Hmm…"

"Don't make me say it…"

"Say…what…"

"Seeley…"

He groaned.

"Bones…come on…"

"I really want to go out…we can pick this up later…"

"Promise…"

She laughed.

"I promise."

He sighed and released her.

"Alright…let's get going. But I'm warning you now. Any guy looks at you like you're anything but mine tonight…and I get to shoot him."

_A/N: Soooooooo much fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!lol…_


	40. A Surprise Date?

**I'm jumping back to Vivian and Zach for a bit…but I'm also throwing in Angela and Hodgins for a bit 'cause I love them!!!!!!…BB will be back next!!!!**

Chapter 40

Vivian was lounging on the couch in her favorite sweatpants and tank-top, as well a pair of fuzzy socks with ducks on them. She and her brother shared a love of strange socks. She was currently in the middle of a rerun of one of her all-time favorite shows…Angel. She thought the reason she liked it so much was because the main character reminded her of Seeley somehow. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was something very similar about them.

She was interrupted from her musings by a knock on the door.

She got to the door and looked through the peephole. She almost laughed at the sight of Zach, Angela, and Jack standing on the other side. Jack had his arms filled with enough DVDs to open a video store and Angela and Zach were carrying food from what looked like 4 different restaurants.

"Hey guys."

"Hey! We figured since you were flying solo tonight we'd come and keep you company."

"Yea, we brought food and movies."

As Jack and Angela walked past her, Zach stopped.

"Sorry…you probably wanted a night alone…but when Angela realized you were going to be by yourself she decided to get us all together."

"It's fine, Zach. I was probably just gonna order food and watch a movie anyway…you guys saved me time and money."

"You're sure?"

"Yea…I was actually thinking of calling you anyway."

He smiled softly.

"Really?"

"Yea."

Zach had been by to visit a few times in the last few weeks but Seeley had always been around so they couldn't talk as freely as they had that first time. Plus, Zach still seemed a bit nervous around her brother.

"Hey! You two coming? We'll pick a movie without you!"

She grabbed Zach's hand and pulled him towards the living room.

"Come on, let's get in there before they pick something stupid and eat all the food.

* * *

Two hours later Angela and Jack had fallen asleep side by side sitting on the floor and Vivian had her head on Zach's shoulder on the couch.

"That was…interesting."

Vivian laughed quietly.

"You hated it."

"No! No…I just…"

"Hated it."

He sighed.

"Yes…"

"I knew it."

"I mean…I had to read it in high school and that was alright…but this…this was terrible."

"I don't think anyone can watch this movie and think it's good. So, don't feel bad."

"Everyone says he's such a good actor…he's not that good."

"I'm no fan of his either…I watch Titanic just 'cause I think it's fun to watch him drown. Wow…that sounds mean…"

She laughed.

"Romeo and Juliet is a classic story though…how do you take something like that and set it in modern-day California?"

"Stupid people."

"Yea…"

She glanced down at the two asleep on the floor.

"I should probably wake them…"

She sat up and gently shook Jack's shoulder.

"Jack…hey, Jack…wakey, wakey."

"Huh…wha…s'over?"

"Yea, movie's over."

"Mmm K…"

"You and Ange should go home."

He stood unsteadily and turned to Angela who was being woken by Zach. He pulled her to her feet before saying their goodnights. Zach let them out before turning back to the living room. Vivian was moving slowly, gathering up the remains of the food. He watched her bend for a plate and saw her wince.

"Here…I've got it."

He hurried forward.

She smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry…guess I'm not up to par yet."

"How are you feeling?"

She moved to the couch and sank onto it.

"Alright, I guess. Hand still hurts a bit every once in awhile. And I've had a few headaches. But I guess getting hit in the head with a gun is better than the alternative so I'm not complaining."

He put his head down at the joking tone in her voice.

"Hey…what's the matter?"

"You shouldn't joke about that…"

"Zach…"

"I was scared…when I couldn't find you…and even more scared when I did. You were barely breathing and there was blood on the ground. I work with dead bodies and bones…I'm not used to blood. I thought you were dead at first…"

"Oh, Zach…"

She took his hand and faced him.

"I'm fine, Zach…I promise. And if it bothers you, I'll stop joking about it. I just joke to make it easier for me to deal with…makes it less scary."

"You're still scared?"

"Very…I can't sleep some nights."

"Did you tell Agent Booth?"

"No…I don't think I can."

"Why not?"

"He's worried enough, Zach. He's devoted the last two weeks to me…he can't keep putting his life on hold. I practically had to shove him out the door tonight. As a matter of fact, I think I did push him out the door."

"But you shouldn't have to do this alone."

She smiled softly.

"I'm not…"

"What…"

"I've got you, don't I? Isn't that what you said?"

"Well…yes, but…I'm not your brother…and we haven't known each other long…are you sure?"

"No…but for once…not being sure…is OK with me."

They were facing one another on the couch and there voice had dropped low as if they were afraid someone could hear them.

"Zach…I can't promise that I won't freak out or…get scared and try to run…but…if you wanna try…then I will."

He was confused.

"Try…"

She grinned.

"I should've known…we Booth's are not people of words…we're people of action…"

She reached out and tugged him forward by his shirt, effectively closing the few inches of distance between them, and kissed him.

It was the perfect first kiss.

Pulling back several seconds later they just looked at each other.

"I don't want a repeat of a few weeks ago…especially since the dynamics have changed a bit…"

"You're right…I'll go…it's getting late anyway…"

"How are you gonna get home?"

"Hodgins has been teaching me how to drive…he gave me one of the less expensive cars to practice on. I'm getting better."

She laughed.

"I'll see you soon?"

"Definitly."

She walked him to the door and leaned up quickly to kiss him again.

"Goodnight."

"Night, Zach."

She closed the door after him and rested her back on the door. She sighed and smiled. On the other side of the door, Zach was doing the same.

_A/N: Sappy…fluffy…sweet enough to send you into a sugar coma…all described this chapter…but I don't care!!!!!! ZACH GOT A KISS!WOOHOOO!!!!! _


	41. He Said WHAT?

**I have taken my devotion to this fic to a whole new level…the restaurant they go too is ac actual restaurant in D.C. that I chose from a number of restaurants off the online Zagat guide…I had very specific requirements, which were met…yay! Also…I used Google Maps to find the restaurant to find the approximate distance between the date to the post-date…aaaaalllll kinds of fun…lol…enjoy!!**

Chapter 41

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, like most of their car rides lately. Their hands were laced together over the center console and his thumb ran over the top of her hand. Every once in awhile she would smile at him and he would smile back at her, like there was some kind of secret between just them.

"So…where are we going exactly?"

"Sesto Senso. Local Italian place.

"I've heard of it from Angela, it's supposed to be good."

"Yea…ah…this is all mostly Vivi's doing, you know…"

"What do you mean?"

"She's made a reservation there almost every night this week…trying to get us out…apparently I'm smothering her…"

Temperance laughed.

"Well…you've been at her beck and call for the last two weeks straight…she must be ready to kill you."

"Pretty much."

She squeezed his hand.

"I'm glad she finally convinced you."

He smiled and pulled her hand up to his mouth to kiss it.

"Me too."

"Tell you what…we'll pick her up a dozen roses on the way back as a way of thanking her, OK?"

"Good idea, Bones."

"I do have one every now and then."

They pulled up to the restaurant and as he got out the car she put her hand on his arm and he stopped.

"You're going to come around to my side and open my door aren't you?"

"Umm…I was planning on it…why? Do you not want me to?"

"Just promise me it won't become a regular occurrence…I'll allow it every once in awhile but…"

He grinned.

"I know…you're more than capable of opening your own door."

He walked to her side and held open the door for her and took her hand as she got out. She tugged her shawl more completely over her mostly bare back and they walked to the door of the restaurant. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into his side.

"Thank you, by the way."

"For what?"

"For letting me be all 'alpha-male'…and letting me attempt to sweep you off your feet with the chivalrous gestures."

She let her head drop onto his shoulder for a few seconds.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Once they'd been seated he reached for her hand again and glanced around. The place was nice. Cozy but not cramped and the colors were warm and inviting. If his nose was telling him anything it was that the smells from the kitchen were definitely holding up the restaurants reputation for good food. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a gap in the tables. A substantial gap…room enough for a dance floor…

'_Vivian…'_

He glanced around fully and saw that it was indeed a dance floor and the music he heard from the live band was soulful and romantic. He saw several couples dancing.

He shook his head and looked down at his menu.

* * *

After their food was brought out, they conversed casually. Little stories told from their pasts and the occasional long looks filled up the time.

Once they'd finished their dinner his gaze was drawn back to the dance floor.

'_Why did I have to tell her about Aurora?'_

He knew that was why his sister had picked this restaurant. He'd mentioned dancing with Bones in Aurora after getting her away from all the guys making passes at her. He knew he'd sounded too happy about it.

"Would you like to dance, Booth?"

He snapped back to the moment to see Temperance grinning at him.

"What?"

"You keep looking at the dance floor. I can only assume you want to dance."

He looked at her fully and remembered the first time they'd danced together. He remembered the flare of jealousy as he saw her get passed from the overnight guy, to the sheriff, to the doctor. Finally, he'd stepped in under the pretense of giving her a 'break' when really all he wanted was a turn. He'd half expected her to step away but instead she'd molded into his arms and stuck close by. He'd missed the feel of her in his arms ever since. Now was his chance to change that. He stood and held his hand out to her.

"Dance with me, Bones."

She looked startled for a second, as if she'd been kidding. But the moment passed and she stood with a smile and put her hand in his.

The band on the stage started performing another song that neither of them recognized but they didn't really care. He slid his arm around her waist and held her tightly against him. He picked up her right hand in his left and kept there hands close to his heart. Her free hand had wrapped around his back and she hugged herself closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I've missed you, Bones."

She laughed softly.

"You already said that earlier."

"No…I mean…I've missed you…here."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember dancing with you in Aurora and it felt so good to be able to hold you like that and know you weren't gonna kick my ass."

"Oh…it did feel good, didn't it?"

"It really did."

"We'll have to make a point to do that more often then."

"Absolutely."

Another song was starting and they decided to not speak and just enjoy the feeling of being in each others arms again.

_I never had no one  
I could count on  
I've been let down so many times  
I was tired of hurtin'  
So tired of searchin'  
'Til you walked into my life  
It was a feelin'  
I'd never known  
And for the first time  
I didn't feel alone  
_

She could relate to this song…she'd never been as at peace with herself until she met him. He made her feel whole.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend, oh yeah_

She'd said it the other night. They were best friends and they were. In every possible way. There was no one else in his world that could make him feel like her. There was no one else he would want to make him feel like this.

_You stand by me  
And you believe in me  
Like nobody ever has  
When my world goes crazy  
You're right there to save me  
You make me see how much I have  
And I still tremble  
When we touch  
And oh the look in your eyes  
When we make love_

She always believed in him and that was what kept him hanging on most days. When he felt like his world might crsh down around him he thought of her and it always brought him back. He remembered times when a casual touch could make his head spin.

_You're more than a lover  
There could never be another  
To make me feel the way you do  
Oh we just get closer  
I fall in love all over  
Everytime I look at you  
And I don't know where I'd be  
Without you here with me  
Life with you makes perfect sense  
You're my best friend  
You're my best friend_

Without him in her life she was lost. Now more than ever. Without her by his side his world had little meaning. She was the answer to everything.

_You're more than a lover__  
__There could never be another__  
__To make me feel the way you do__  
__Oh we just get closer__  
__I fall in love all over__  
__Everytime I look at you__  
__And I don't know where I'd be__  
__Without you here with me__  
__Life with you makes perfect sense__  
__You're my best friend__  
__You're my best friend (my best friend)__  
__You're my best friend (my best friend)_

"Bones..."

"Yea..."

"You are my best friend in the world...you know that, right?"

"Yes."

"And you know that I would die for you..."

"Yes...what is this leading up to, Seeley?"

He smiled down at her, his eyes filled with a hundred different emotions...but one stood out to her.

"I love you, Temperance."

Involuntarily, her eyes filled with tears. It was the first time she could remember a man saying that to her.

But he wasn't done.

He stepped back from her and took her hand. Her eyes were so fixed on his face that she didn't notice his other hand dip into his pocket.

Grinning at her, his eyes lit up he dropped to one knee right in the middle of the dance floor.

"Temperance Brennan, I love you more than anything...I never want to live another day that doesn't have you in it. And even though I know you don't believe in it...you would make me the happiest man alive if you would marry me."

_A/N: What's she gonna say!?!?!?!?!?!?!_


	42. She Said WHAT?

**I missed you all so much!!!!!!!!! I'm loving the reviews I've gotten and I'm so glad this site is working again…now please don't hate me for what's coming up…**

Chapter 42

Almost all activity in the restaurant had stopped to watch the scene before them play out. It wasn't everyday that they saw a handsome young man drop to one knee and propose to a beautiful young woman. Many of the female patrons couldn't help but sigh.

However, that was where the fairy tale moment ended as the young woman's face turned from shock to fear to sorrow before she ran from the restaurant.

The expression on the young man's face was a mixture of grief and self-loathing. He rose slowly to his feet and walked back to his table. He dropped some bills on the table and left, his head down and his heart in pieces.

The restaurant remained still for several seconds after he was gone before slowly returning to life. The silence remained, though, as if the entire room was mourning the end of love.

'_I pushed her too fast…what was I thinking? I've lost her…God, what have I done?'_

Seeley walked aimlessly around downtown D.C., his misery clearly visible from a block away.

He spent another two hours wandering before deciding to just go home.

His mind was filled with her: her fear, her tears, the sight of her running from him. As he pulled into his apartment complex he slammed his fists on the steering wheel in anger. He wanted to get up to his home, collapse in bed and wake up tomorrow knowing this was just a terrible nightmare.

He took the stairs slowly and too soon he found himself at his door. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of Vivian reclining on the couch watching TV, her back to him.

She heard him come in but didn't turn around as she spoke.

"Hey, bro. You know, I really didn't expect you to be back tonight. I really hope you didn't cut the date short 'cause of me."

He couldn't even make himself answer her. He just walked down the hall to his room, shed his jacked and sank onto his bed. He leaned back onto the pillows and shut his eyes tightly, willing the sight of her away.

"Seeley?"

He heard her cross the floor to his bed and sit beside him. She put a hand on his arm.

"Seeley…what's wrong?"

He suddenly didn't want his sister's comfort. He rolled away from her onto his stomach, his head facing the wall.

"Not now, Vivian…just let it go."

It didn't deter her. She ran a hand up and down his back in soothing circles.

"I can't, Seeley…you're hurt…I can feel it even more than I can see it. It's like…when you came back from Kosovo…like something in you was dead…or dying. What happened?"

He paused. She'd always been able to read him.

"I asked her…to marry me…"

He heard her inhale sharply.

"Seeley…"

"She ran away from me…"

"Oh, God, Seeley….I'm so sorry…"

He turned his face towards her and saw the pain and sincerity in her eyes.

He was stopped from saying anything more by the sound of heavy banging on his front door. Vivian turned to face the hall.

"What the hell?"

She started towards the sound but she had only gotten to his bedroom doorway when the unmistakable sound of the door being kicked open rang out through the apartment.

Seeley was off the bed in an instant, his sadness momentarily suppressed by the sight of his sister in an open doorway, a clear target for whoever it was that had just broken down his door. He grabbed her and pushed her behind him.

"Lock yourself in the bathroom. Go."

She looked ready to protest but not before a shout was heard from the living room.

"Booth, you son of a bitch! What did you do to her!?"

Seeley froze in shock as Max Keenan rounded to corner. Vivian was still directly behind her brother, so when Max threw a punch to Seeley's jaw sending him falling backwards, she was dragged down beneath his weight. Her cry of pain seemed to halt the furious man's assault.

"What the-?"

Seeley scrambled off his sister and bent to lift her. She whimpered as her head came off the floor and he was relieved to see no signs of blood. He gently laid her down on the comforter and immediately checked for other injuries.

"Vivi…does it hurt anywhere else?"

"Just…just my head…I hit it on the way down. You're…heavy, Seeley."

He choked out tiny laugh.

Her eyes shifted past his shoulder and widened in fear.

"Seeley!"

Max grabbed him before he could react and spun him before sinking a fist into his gut, bringing Seeley to his knees.

"Is this who you broke my little girl's heart for!? This girl can't be more than twenty!! You sick, son of a bitch!"

He kicked him hard in the chest but Seeley was in too much shock to move. All he'd heard was 'you broke my little girl's heart.' Vivian, however, heard everything.

"Are you crazy!?! I'm his sister!! His sister!! And you've got it backwards, old man! Your daughter broke my brother's heart! Not the other way around!"

"I saw her! I was there to talk to her and she comes running in in tears! I tried to make her tell me what was wrong but she just kept saying his name and then she threw me out!"

"Because he proposed to her you asshole! He proposed and she ran away!!"

"…what?"

"I asked her to marry me…"

Max Keenan turned back to the young man on the floor, struggling to sit up. His face was filled with pain and his eyes were dark with sadness.

"And…she left…"

"She ran away from me…like she was afraid of me…"

Max sank onto the end of the bed and Vivian looked at her brother in concern. Her head still hurt too much to move though.

"You OK, bro?"

"Yea…I think so…just a few bumps and bruises…"

"That wasn't what I meant actually…"

He turned pain-filled eyes on his sister and she remained silent. Seeley turned to Max.

"I love her…so much it's unbelievable…and I know she loves me…she told me she does…"

Max's head snapped up in shock.

"She really said it?"

He nodded at the older man.

"But…she's still scared?"

"She's probably scared I'll leave her…and she has good reason to think that. All her experiences have taught her that no one sticks around too long for her…"

Max dropped his head into his hands and sighed sadly.

"This is my fault…I did this to her…"

"It's not just you…but Max…even if I can't get her to marry me…I need her to know that I won't leave her…ever."

The two men stared at one another.

"You really love her?"

"Yes, sir. I really do."

He nodded and stood.

"I'll go talk to her. I'll do everything I can to fix this."

He walked to the door and Seeley pulled himself up on the bed and flopped face first onto it. At the doorway Max turned back.

"Oh, and…uh…I'm sorry about all this."

The siblings responded at the same time.

"You love her, too."

He chuckled.

"Yea…yea, I do."

And he was gone.

Vivian turned her head to her brother as they heard the front door shut.

"_That_ was her father?"

"Yea…"

"Huh…you know…aside from the two of us being hurt right now…I kinda liked him."

"Yea…me too."

_A/N: I'LL FIX IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!I PROMISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	43. A Father's Embrace

**I promise that I will fix this people…trust me…have I let you down yet?**

Chapter 43

She'd hardly registered anything going on around her since she'd run from the restaurant. Her tears fell without her realizing it and she did nothing to stop them. She ran as fast as her shoes allowed and eventually she slowed to a walk.

She wasn't sure how long she walked for but eventually she found herself in Lafayette Park. Leaning against a tree, she tried to catch her breath. She didn't know whether the ache in her chest was for herself or for the man she'd left broken hearted back in the restaurant.

The look on his face before she'd left told her that he wouldn't be following her that night.

She reached into her small bag and pulled out her cell phone. She considered, for a moment, calling Angela but decided against it because Angela would ask too many question. She settled on calling for a cab.

It arrived not long later and she climbed in, grief still lingering on her face. Her cab driver looked at her curiously but wisely kept his mouth shut. She spent the drive staring out her window, trying to block out the memory of his face.

As she reached her apartment, it all seemed to overwhelm her and she threw some money at the driver before running for her apartment. She was halfway up the stairs when the first sob escaped her. They were coming in waves as she reached her door. She struggled with her keys and finally managed to get her door open. She leaned heavily on it and sank to the floor in misery.

"Honey? Honey! What happened?!"

She looked up through tear-filled eyes to see her father before her.

He was beside her in an instant.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She sobbed and fell into her father's arms.

"Oh, baby…tell me what happened."

"Booth," she choked out.

"Is he alright? Did he hurt you? Honey, you need to tell me what happened."

"I…I can't…he…Seeley…"

She pulled herself from her father's embrace and moved away.

"Leave…please…just leave…I don't…I can't…"

"I'm not leaving you like this, honey."

"Please! Please, go!"

"Sweetie…"

"No! Go, just go!"

She pushed him backwards in and his shock he didn't fight her and she slammed the door behind him before sinking to the floor once more in a sobbing heap.

* * *

She'd managed to pull herself together long enough to take a shower and she cried more there but the water washed away her tears. She put on a pair of her coziest pajamas and climbed into her bed. She pulled the covers tightly around herself and let herself sink into the sheets and her sadness. 

At least an hour had passed since she'd pushed her father out the door.

She kept replaying the moment over and over in her head. She felt his arms around her as they danced. She heard his voice, telling her he loved her and would die for her. She saw him smile and kneel before her, nothing but love and happiness on his face. And she'd shattered it all. She'd torn the light from his eyes.

"Honey…"

She cringed at the sound of the voice.

"Dad, please…I asked you to go…"

"Honey, I need you to listen to me and I won't leave no matter how many times you ask me."

"Dad…I can't talk about this…"

"I know what happened, sweetheart…he told me."

She turned to her father, her eyes wide.

"You talked to him?"

"I did…at his place…I…got a bit carried away at first…"

She sat up abruptly.

"What did you do?"

"I thought he'd hurt you, honey! What was I supposed to do?"

"Oh no…"

"He's gonna be fine…a few bruises…and the girl will be alright too."

"You hurt her too!?"

"I didn't see her…when he went down, she was behind him."

"Dad!"

He caught her face in his hand and forced her gaze to his.

"Sweetie…why did you run?"

She froze.

"Dad…I'm not talking about this…"

He crossed to her side and took her hand.

"Honey…I'm gonna be a little harsh 'cause I need you to understand. He's a broken man right now, baby girl. He asked the woman he loves to marry him and she ran away. I know I'm partly to blame for that. If not completely."

"No…that's not-"

"Honey…we both know it's true."

She looked down at her sheets.

"I'm scared, dad. I'm so scared."

"Oh, honey. I know. But you don't have to be…not of him."

"He'll leave…everyone leaves me."

"He won't."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I saw it in his eyes not half an hour ago. It's killing him now…not being with you. He's afraid he's scared you away forever. The only reason he's not here himself is because he thinks he's hurt you."

She buried her face in her hands. _'What have I done?'_

"Honey…go talk to him."

"I can't…I've hurt him so badly. I can't."

"Honey…"

"No…dad, please…please, I can't."

Her tears were starting to get the better of her again and her father pulled her into his arms once more, trying to calm her.

"OK…OK, sweetie. Not tonight…not tomorrow either if you don't want…but soon, alright?"

She didn't have the strength to answer anymore, so, she nodded and for the first time in her life, she cried herself to sleep in her father's arms.

_A/N: Oh, ye of little faith! I know they're meant to be and I will make it happen!_


	44. I Can't Take It Anymore

**This right here? This is me fixing it.**

Chapter 44

"You sure you don't wanna come with us, Seeley?"

"For the last time, sis…I'll be alright. You go out…have a good time."

She went and sat beside her brother.

"Seeley…you've been here all weekend…you've barely moved and you've barely slept."

"Vivi…I promise…I'm fine. Just tell Zach to drive carefully alright? This rain is bad."

She stood and pressed a kiss onto his head.

"I love you, big brother."

"You too, sis."

She sighed as she closed the door. She'd said 'I love you' to him multiple times since Friday night but instead of the customary 'I love you too,' she got a variation…all of them omitting the word 'love.'

She was met at the exit of the apartment complex by Zach with an umbrella.

"Hi."

"Hey," she smiled sadly.

"Everything OK?"

"No…he's still…he's miserable…I hate seeing him this way."

"We don't have to go tonight, you know."

"I know…I want to, though."

She leaned up and kissed him softly and he smiled at her in return.

He flipped aimlessly through the channels. Never focusing on anything and never staying on one channel for more than a few seconds.

His days had been a blur since Friday night and here it was…Sunday and he'd heard nothing from Max or Bo...Temperance…

Vivian was right. He'd barely slept because when he did he dreamed of her and it tore him apart. He constantly found himself halfway to the door, ready to go by her place and bang on her door until she opened it and he could take her in his arms again. He always stopped himself though…convinced that he would only be hurting her more. Max had said he would do what he could to fix things. Had he failed?

He couldn't stand sitting there anymore. Not hearing the sound of her voice was painful. Not seeing her for two days was unbearable. Not being able to hold her and kiss her was torture.

He leaped of the couch, grabbed his coat and opened the door.

She lay stretched out on her bed, staring at her ceiling. She let her eyes go out of focus and saw patterns in the blank space above her.

"Honey…"

"Yea, dad?"

"Hungry?"

She turned to her doorway to see her dad holding a mug and a plate and she looked at him questioningly.

"Grilled cheese and chicken soup. The weather called for it, I think."

He sat beside her and she took it with a forced smile.

"Thanks…"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Several long minutes of silence followed before Temperance felt the need to break it.

"Dad…"

"Yea, honey?"

"It's not…all your fault…or mom's or Russ's. You three left because you had to. Other people didn't. Other men. Friends. People spend too much time with me and realize what they have to look forward to with me in their lives."

"Then they didn't know the real you, honey."

"How do you know?"

"Because Booth knows the real you. Like no one else can. And he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. And your lab rats. They love you too."

"But for how long…eventually…"

"They'll still be there for you."

"I don't…know."

"Honey, you have to go talk to him. Talk to him and see for yourself."

"I don't think I can…"

He kissed her on the head and got up.

"Think about it for a few minutes. Don't rationalize it. It's gonna sound corny, sweetie, but do what your heart tells you this time. I love you, honey."

"You're leaving?"

"I'll be watching, honey. Like always. If you ever really need me, I'll be right there. Plus, I left a number on your fridge you can call that'll get you in touch with me. Remember what I said."

And with that he was gone.

She dropped back onto her pillows and focused once more on her ceiling. This time instead of indiscernible patterns, Booth's face floated before her. She let memories of them wash over her. Their 'guy' hugs. Their banter. Their trips to Wong Foo's or the Royal Diner. She saw his eyes when she told him she loved him. She saw his eyes when he told her he loved her. She saw his eyes when he asked her to marry him.

Her eyes snapped open.

"Oh, God…"

She snatched the phone off its cradle beside her bed. She felt her heart drop when she didn't hear a dial tone and instead heard an automated voice telling her that the power lines were currently down.

She jumped off her bed and dashed for the door, stopping only to grab a jacket and throw on sneakers. She was soaked within thirty seconds of stepping out the main door.

She ran in the direction of his apartment even though she knew it would take her a good twenty-five minutes on foot. She needed to see him. She needed to be in his arms. Now.

Her desperation to reach him must've sped her up. She made it to his complex in fifteen minutes.

She took the stairs in his apartment two at a time and made it to his door in under a minute. She paused at his door and let a moment of fear wash over her. What if he really was hurt as her father had said? What if he wouldn't speak to her?

'_I don't care…I can't do this anymore.'_

She reached out to knock just as the door swung open.

They stared at one another, neither making a move. Her on the outside of his door, soaked to the bone. And him on the inside of his door, pale from lack of sleep.

The sight of him was overwhelming. It was like she'd been starving without him and now, with him before her, she could barely contain herself.

To see her standing in front of him, drenched to her skin, he felt the overpowering desire to pull her into his arms and kiss her until they couldn't stand.

Apparently, they both decided the same thing at the same time.

She reached for his shoulders as he reached for her waist and they met in the middle.

_A/N: Oh, yea…who's lovin' me right now?_


	45. Finally, Not Finale

**This chapter took me…no joke…6 hours to write…I worked my NY-behind off on this chapter and I am finally satisfied with it…after about 5 drafts…**

Chapter 45

He kicked the door shut with his foot as his arms were still occupied with trying to hold her as close as possible. They started an unsteady path backwards but when they tripped and slammed into the wall behind him, he decided he'd had enough.

Sliding a hand under each of her thighs, he lifted her in one smooth motion. She smiled against his mouth and wrapped her legs around his hips. The rest of the walk was painless with the exception of a few brief stops in the hallway to give more attention to one another.

When he felt his knees bump the bed, he slowly lowered her back to the mattress. She let her legs fall from his waist and he pressed himself close to her, supporting his weight on his hand. In a desperate attempt to be even closer to him, she pushed her hips against his and they groaned simultaneously.

Unfortunately, their groan was what brought him back to the reality of the moment. He jerked backwards ad stared at her, both of them short of breath.

"Seel-"

He softly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Temperance…until we talk…stick to 'Booth,' alright?"

Her eyes were sad but she nodded. He moved off of her and sat beside her as she sat up. They couldn't look at each other now. The room was silent except for their still-labored breathing. She knew she should start but, for once, she hadn't thought that far ahead. Any possible plan had fled her mind the instant she'd seen him.

As if sensing her struggle, he automatically reached for her hand. The rush of comfort she felt from the familiar gesture made her sigh and a small smile crossed her face. He noticed both and it made him smile in return.

They sat in silence for a few more minute before she felt a strange exhaustion settle over her. Unable to help herself, she gently rested her head on his shoulder. He tensed for a second before standing and walking away.

Convinced he was walking away from her she dropped her head and felt tears fill her eyes slowly.

When she heard the opening and shutting of drawers, she looked up to see him holding a pair of sweatpants and a large t-shirt, as well as a towel. She looked at him, confused.

"You're soaking wet. I don't want you to get sick."

She'd forgotten that, actually.

She took them from him and he pointed to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go make some coffee…come out when you're ready and we'll talk."

He left her there and she took a moment to think as she changed. Her father's words came back to her.

'_Don't rationalize it…listen to your heart.'_

'_But what is my heart saying?'_

'_It's saying you love him and you were scared but you're not anymore…it's saying you want to be with him and be a part of his life and to have him in yours…it's saying you want him to be your family.'_

'_Great…now I just have to say that to him.'_

She walked from his room to the kitchen where he stood with his back to her. She wasn't sure he heard her so she took another second to watch him. Watching wasn't enough…maybe this would be easier to say if she didn't see his eyes. She always got distracted by his eyes. Walking quietly across the floor she put a hand on his back. He stiffened for a second. So, he hadn't heard her. He moved to turn around.

"No…stay that way…please…"

He remained tense but obeyed her request. She rested her head between his shoulder blades and let her hands drop to his hips.

"I was scared, See-Booth…I was terrified. I'm sorry I ran like I did but I didn't know what else to do…it was like a reflex."

She hesitated but when she felt him take one of her hands from his hips and hold it in his own, she was reassured.

"No one has ever stayed for me…they all decide that eventually I'm too cold, or too detached…or too heartless…"

"You are not heartless."

"Shh…let me finish…please…"

He stayed silent.

"Despite what you say…there are people who think I am all those things…and it drives them away. I don't trust people…easily…and then you came into my life."

"You were arrogant…and didn't respect our work or me…but we got over that…and someone I didn't think I could even be basic acquaintances with became my best friend…and the man I fell in love with…"

She felt him take her other hand and tug her closer. She hugged him tightly from behind.

"I do love you, Booth…and I didn't mean to hurt you…"

Several long seconds went by like minutes.

"Can I turn around now?"

"Why?"

"Because if I don't kiss you in the next ten seconds I may spontaneously combust."

She laughed softly and loosened her grip. He spun and pulled her up and into his arms once more. His kiss was full of need and longing and love. She gave it all back to him with equal fervor. He pulled back, an enormous smile spreading across his face and his eyes lighting up brighter than anything she'd ever seen. She pulled his head back down and kissed him again and she watched his eyes go from bright and shining to dark and cloudy as she deepened it.

She tugged on the front of his t-shirt and started walking him backwards. He grinned, and followed. In the hall they were all hands and lips. Hands tracing a path in slowly exposed skin and kisses following the paths created. It was like they were mapping each other for future reference. And there would be a future.

It was she who felt the bed this time and she turned him and pushed him down. His shirt was lost somewhere in the hall and she pressed greedy kisses along the expanse of his chest. She heard him groan deep in his chest. She kissed a line up to his ear and stopped.

"Am I allowed to call you 'Seeley' now?"

"God…please…"

She chuckled against his sternum.

"Seeley…"

"Bones…"

"Mmm…I think I've missed hearing you say that…"

"And I've missed saying it…"

"And I've-"

He silenced her with a kiss before flipping them over so she was beneath him.

"No more interruptions, Bones. No more talking. We've waited long enough."

She grinned and tugged him down to finish what they'd started since practically the first time they'd met.

It was several hours later that they lay in one another's arms, physically but blissfully spent. Now, in the silence surrounding them, peaceful though it might be, Temperance found herself thinking of something her father had said.

She rested her arms across his chest and propped her head on them, watching him. He smiled and stroked her hair back from her face.

"What is it, Bones?"

"Nothing…I just…my dad…

He chuckled.

"Little strange of you to be thinking of your father…especially at this particular moment, don't you think?"

Even though his words were teasing, his eyes were wary.

"My dad was with me the last few days…taking care of me, if you can believe that…that first night…after he saw you…he said…you were broken…"

His smile faded.

"I was, Bones…without you…I was…"

She nestled closer to him and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Seeley…for all of it…"

"Oh, Bones…I understand …I pushed too hard…it was too soon…and you were afraid I'd leave you…"

She pulled up abruptly and looked at him with wide eyes."

"No…well, yes…sort of…but not really…but you don't understand…you didn't…and it isn't…that wasn't what scared me into running!"

He looked at her in confused.

"Then…what was? If that wasn't what scared you…what did?"

"I didn't even tell my father this…but it was the thought that I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life married to you. I've spent so much of my life alone that I'm not sure I'd be any good at sharing my life with someone. You deserve so much and I'm not sure I can be everything you need or want. And I was afraid of depending on you more than I already do. To lose you now would destroy me…but I would still go on living. If I were to lose you if we were married…it would kill me, Seeley. So, you're half right. I am afraid of you leaving me…but I was more afraid of not being enough for you…"

He stared at her with a mixture of shock and awe.

"Bones…there is no one in the world who could be more perfect for me. There is no one in the world I would rather spend the rest of my life with. And I swear to you…never…at least not of my own power…will I ever, ever leave you. I'm playing for keeps, Bones. I'm talking about 'forever' here."

She looked down, away from his eyes.

"'Forever' is a long time, Seeley."

He tipped her face up with his forefinger.

"It really is…and you have no idea how happy the idea of spending forever with you makes me."

A beautiful smile spread across her face.

He kissed her again, this time slow and tender. She snuggled into his arms and sighed. He couldn't remember the last time he was this happy.

"Yes, by the way."

"Huh?"

She looked up at him, mischief in her eyes but a warm smile on her face.

"I believe you asked me a question a few days ago that I hadn't answered yet. I just did."

His face was perfect confusion for exactly three seconds before his eyes widened to the size of saucers and he seized her and flipped them over once more.

Correction…he couldn't remember the last time he was _this_ happy.

_A/N: I am waiting with baited breath for the shows writers to give me this moment on screen. Sigh I love BB…_


	46. THERAPY!

**Now I'm sure you're all wondering the same thing…where are Vivian and Zach and what is Vivian going to find when she gets home…which should be…5…4…3…2…1…**

Chapter 46

"That was a great idea…watching him drown is an incredibly enjoyable experience."

"See, I told you. After your traumatic experience with 'Romeo and Juliet,' this was the perfect cure. How lucky was I to find an ad for a special screening of 'Titanic'?"

"Very lucky."

They had reached the door to her brother's apartment and she turned to face him, their hands entwined.

"You know…I'd invite you in…but I'm not sure with Seeley the way he is right now…"

"It's probably not a good idea."

"Yea."

"It's alright, I understand."

She smiled and pulled him towards her.

"You're an angel, you know that, right?"

"I'm getting the distinct impression that you think so."

She leaned up to kiss him softly and it quickly escalated. This was the first time they'd kissed since their first and all the 'first-kiss' innocence was taken out of the equation. With a boldness he didn't know he possessed, Zach pressed her up against the door and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

At the first entrance of tongues, they both jolted and he suppressed a groan…she didn't and it only served to spur him on. After five minutes of heavy kissing, the need for oxygen entered their cloudy brains and they pulled apart.

"Wow…"

"Yea…"

"Now I should really go in…"

"Why?"

"'Cause, God forbid, my brother should open that door and see this…I don't think I could keep him from killing you."

"Good point."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Lunch?"

She grinned mysteriously.

"We'll see if we have time…"

She kissed him again quickly before entering the apartment, leaving him on the other side with wide eyes.

She chuckled softly and turned to the living room, expecting to see her brother on the couch.

What she did see was a tipped over chair, a broken vase and the pictures lining the hallway were all askew. Her eyes grew wide in fear as she took a step forward. She stopped almost immediately again as she saw a piece of fabric on the hall floor. All sense of self-preservation fled her as she hurried to see what it was.

'_His shirt…oh, God…oh no oh no oh no…nonono…'_

She was about to scream her brother's name but she heard him groan from his room.

She grabbed the baseball bat he kept in the hall and sprinted for his door, preparing to attack.

What she found stopped her cold. Every drop of blood in her face drained in an instant and she screamed.

* * *

The pair had been too busy 'celebrating' their engagement to notice the sounds of a shutting door, footsteps, and then running-steps. They did, however, hear the shriek of terror from the now open door.

Both their heads snapped to the doorway to see Vivian scrambling backwards, hands over her eyes. They watched in horror as she tripped over Booth's pants and hit the floor hard. This didn't stop her, though, from crawling out of the room as fast as she could. They heard her stumble to her feet in the hall and run into her room, slamming the door behind her. Even from their current position they could hear her.

"EW EW EW EW EWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!"

They turned to each other and they just couldn't help it. They both burst out laughing.

"Oh my God…please…tell me that didn't just happen…"

"You mean…your sister…walking in on us…having…having…"

They were laughing so hard tears were running down their faces.

"I CAN _HEAR _YOU AND IT'S _NOT_ FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S _SICK_!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOD!!!!! I'M GONNA NEED SO MUCH _THERAPY_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

They climbed out of bed and got dressed, both still laughing. The walked down to her door and Seeley knocked lightly, fighting a smile.

"Do not even _think_ about coming in this room, Seeley Booth."

"Vivi, come on…"

"Do you have any idea how _long_ it is going to take me to get the image of my _brother_ in the middle of having an orgasm out of my head?! Do you?!"

Temperance snorted in laughter as Seeley turned bright red.

"You are so paying for my shrink, do you hear me? Both of you. This is gonna take _years_ to get over. God, I just wanna gouge my eyes out with a fork."

"Vivi, you're being dramatic."

The door flew open and she stood in front of them, her face pale but her eyes were filled with fire.

"Oh, yea? How do you think you'd like walking in on me and Zach going at it?"

"WHAT!?"

"Yea! That's what I thought!"

She pushed past him and stalked down the hall, mumbling. Seeley's jaw hung open in shock and Temperance chuckled. She pushed his chin closed and smiled.

"She has a point, you know."

He rounded on her, his eyes wide.

"It is _not_ the same thing! She's…and he's…totally different!"

And he hurried after his sister. Temperance laughed once more.

"What kind of family have I walked into?"

She walked down the hall at her leisure and stopped at the entry to the kitchen where Vivian was digging in the drawers as Seeley shouted.

"Since when are you and Zach even _dating_?!"

"For about 3 days actually…God, please tell me you have something sharper in here then a dinner fork…please please please…"

"You never said anything!"

"Well, of course not! You were a miserable mess and I didn't want to upset you!"

She stood up straight in front of one of the drawers, a skewer in hand, and turned to Temperance with a small smile.

"It _is_ good to see you again, Tempe."

"You too, Vivian."

Seeley snatched the skewer from her and shook it as a Catholic school teacher would shake a ruler at a misbehaving student.

"You are too young to date Zach."

"There is the same amount of years between Zach and I as there is between you and Tempe!"

"It's different!"

"Seeley, you told me! You told me the guy who could stand up to you, the one you couldn't drive away from your baby sister would be worth it! He is, Seeley! He is worth it!"

He looked at her with eyes that had lost some of their intensity. They seemed to be squaring off, neither willing to back down until Seeley sighed.

"He makes you happy?"

She nodded fervently.

"He does, Seeley…and he cares about me a lot. He's…"

He frowned.

"He's what?"

She looked away and a sad look crossed her face.

"He's…the first person I've ever felt like I needed…besides you, of course…"

He watched her for a moment before smiling, almost sadly. He reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"Then I'll get over it, sis."

"Really?"

"Yea…gimme a couple weeks to adjust though…"

"OK………but don't think that just because you're accepting this that I'm going to forget what I saw."

"Damn…"

She pulled back from her brother and hopped up on one of the stools, smiling at the pair.

"I'm gonna assume that what I walked in on was 'make-up' sex, so I'm also gonna assume that you two are alright now. Right?"

Seeley turned to Temperance and smiled. She walked to his side and he pulled her into his arms.

"Better than 'alright' actually."

Vivian watched their smiles suspiciously.

"You two look way too happy…it's kinda freaking me out."

Seeley looked at Temperance.

"You gonna tell her or should I?"

"I think you should, Bones."

Vivian was now bobbing in her seat. She hated surprises and her brother knew it.

"Tell me what, tell me what!? What's going on!?"

Temperance smiled at Vivian, her eyes misting over.

"Vivian, would you mind very much having a sister-in-law?"

For the second time that night, Vivian Booth found herself screaming.

_A/N: That was too much fun…lol…ew…poor Vivi…lol…and WAY TO GO, ZACH!!!!!"_


	47. This Is Really Happening

**I know Zach was a bit OOC but I'm giving him a confidence boost…that last chapter was so much fun to write…I love that you all loved it! This next chapter is immediately after that.**

Chapter 47

"NO WAY!! REALLY!?! YOU SAID YES?!?"

The pair grinned back at her. She jumped off the stool with a squeal that would've done Angela proud and threw her arms around Temperance, who was now laughing.

"Oh my God! This is amazing…this is crazy! And wonderful! And insane and a million other adjectives I haven't thought of yet!"

"Um..hello…where's my hug?"

She turned and jumped into her brother's waiting arms, hugging him tightly.

"You're happy then, sis?"

"Are you kidding!? I haven't been this happy since I found out Angel was getting his own show!"

"Hey, Viv?"

"Yea?"

"Go get that thing from my bottom drawer."

"Ohhhh…gotcha."

And she hurried from the room.

"Who's Angel?"

"Some vampire on a show she loves."

"Oh, what's she going to get?"

"You'll see."

Vivian stuck her head around the doorway.

"Got it."

Seeley went over to her and spoke quietly for a moment. She leaned up and kissed her brother before walking over and hugging Temperance.

"I'm gonna let you guys be alone. I'll see you both in the morning. I'm making breakfast so feel free to stay in bed until you smell blueberries."

She practically skipped from the room. Seeley chuckled before walking over to Temperance and wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled into his chest and he kissed her head.

"So…do I get to see what it is?"

He laughed.

"You don't quit."

"Never."

"Fine."

He reached into the pocket of his sweatpants and brought out a closed fist. He put his other hand behind his back and grinned at her.

"Pick a hand."

"Seeeeley."

"Nope, not this time. You want it, you gotta work for it."

She sighed, exasperated.

"Fine…this better be worth it…"

"It is…I promise."

She looked at him for a moment before tapping his right arm.

He smile and opened and empty fist. She her eyes and tapped his left. His smile softened and his eyes lit up. He picked up her hand and dropped whatever was in his hand into hers. He stepped back, revealing the tiny object, and heard her gasp.

"Seeley…"

He moved behind her and put his arms around her again. He watched her examine it.

"It was my grandmother's. She left it to me and told me to give it to someone special…whether I married her or not. Luckily, I get to do both."

The ring was perfect. The band was silver and the major stone was sapphire flanked by a smaller diamond and sapphire on each side.

"I know it's not the traditional engagement ring but…I figured, we're hardly traditional."

She had yet to say anything and he was starting to get nervous.

"You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I really just want you to have it."

He felt her start to shake in his arms and he watched a tear roll down her cheek.

"Bones…you don't have to-"

She turned to face him, a small smile on her face.

"This is happening…isn't it?"

He smiled in relief and pulled her closer.

"Yea…it is."

She looked down at the ring and smiled. He took it from her and slid it onto the appropriate finger.

"Perfect…"

"It is. So…Vivi said she was gonna be wearing her headphones all night. She's gonna have Aerosmith on repeat all night. You…wanna pick up where we left off?"

"Oh! Them I've heard of. Russ liked them when we were growing up."

"Not my question, Bones."

"Oh…well. I guess that depends."

"On what?"

She smiled and leaned into him, stopping half an inch from his mouth.

"Whether or not you can catch me…"

And she ran out of the room.

"Hey!"

He heard her laughing from down the hall and took off after her.

'_God, I love this woman.'_

_A/N: Ohhhhhhhh the fluffiness…I'm working to end this at 50 chapters…not including an Epilogue…I'm not sure how successful I'll be…this is too much fun._


	48. Surprises and Sharing

**Definitely gotta write more than 50…no way can I stop now…lol**

Chapter 48

Temperance sat in the passenger seat of Booth's SUV with a smile on her face. Seeley sat beside her with a matching smile, his left hand on the steering wheel, his right holding hers. He was humming along to the radio. Every once in awhile she saw his thumb brush over her ring finger and his smile would get just a bit wider.

She was engaged…as in 'she was getting married.' She would have a family.

"Let me tell her? Oh, please, let me tell her. I have it all planned out in my head, you just have to hide the ring for today, just until tonight. I have the perfect way of telling her that will get the best reaction from her. Please please please."

Vivian had stuck her head between the seats and was looking back and forth between them. Her eyes were bright with mischief.

When the happy couple had told her that they were going to let the others know that day, she had immediately stopped flipping blueberry pancakes and begged to be able to tell Angela.

"What exactly are you planning to do, Vivi?"

"It's…kind of something I mentioned to her once before…so she'll get the message and it'll blow her mind."

"Bones, Angela is your best friend so it's up to you."

"I don't see why not. At least this way, once the screaming starts I'll know to hide."

"YES! OK, I'm here to have lunch with Zach today but after that I'm gonna leave and start cooking at home. Have everybody back at your place at seven. I'll be done by then."

"Got it."

Vivian sat back with a secretive smile on her face at the prospect of the night to come.

* * *

Vivian practically skipped into the lab. Zach was standing beside Hodgins and Angela and looked up as she came in. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

'_She's so pretty when she's smiling. I wonder what's going on.'_

Her smile brightened at the sight of him and she walked right up to him, grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him.

He had a single moment of shock before letting himself forget where he was. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back in earnest. He vaguely heard a whistle coming from Hodgins but it was a different voice that cut through the haze.

"OK, you see now, that's exactly what I _don't_ need see."

He sprung back as if electrocuted.

"A-Agent Booth. Wel-welcome back."

The agent turned to his sister who was holding one of Zach's hands in her own and gave her a pained look.

"Are you really sure?"

"Posiitive."

"But…really really _really_ sure?"

She laughed.

"Yes."

"Well…then at least keep that out of my line of vision. Not sure my heart can take it."

"You're such a spoil sport, Seeley."

Every head but Vivian and Seeley's snapped to the woman who had joined the conversation.

"Oh, come on Bones. The last thing I need to see is my baby sister and Zach making out in the hall."

She wrapped an arm around his waist and he tossed his arm over her shoulders.

"Well, then if I should see them I'll distract you. Deal?"

"Distract me how?"

"How's this?"

She pulled his head down and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. After a long moment, in which everyone but Vivian's jaw had dropped open in shock, they pulled apart.

"Mmm…works for me."

"Sweetie!"

"Yes, Ange?"

"When…how…what?"

"You're stuttering, Ange."

"You two…you're OK now?"

"Yes."

"Since when!?"

"Yesterday."

"And last night…And this morning…"

"OK, that's my cue to drag the boys away to work and leave the gross details to Angela and Tempe. Come on, boys."

"But…but…"

"Jack…come on, trust me…you do _not_ wanna be here for this."

Seeley laughed as Vivian dragged a gaping Hodgins and a mystified Zach away.

"I gotta go too, actually. I have some paperwork I need to finish up."

"See you tonight?"

"Of course."

He leaned down to kiss her once more and sighed against her mouth.

"Love you…"

"You too."

He winked at Angela and left the lab.

Angela wasted no time in hauling her friend into her office and locking the door behind her.

"Spill. Right now. Leave nothing out or you die! All I know is that something happened on your date on Friday night and I haven't been able to get in touch with you since. Vivian kept us all updated, she told us Booth was miserable and almost never moved and that your father was probably with you. Fill in the blanks."

"He proposed to me, Ange."

"He WHAT!?"

"I got scared and ran off…my dad found me when I got home and I threw him out. He went to Booth's…beat him up a bit, then came back to me. He stayed with me all weekend but Booth and I were miserable for the rest of the weekend apart. Last night I got so fed up with missing him that I just…ran over in the rain and we…"

"Consummated your relationship?"

"It was…more than that, Ange…he made love to me and it was incredible."

"Oh, sweetie…that is beautiful…"

"We're sort of celebrating tonight. So, dinner's at seven and you and Hodgins and Zach are all invited. Vivian's cooking."

"Oh, absolutely. Count me in. Now, tell me."

"What?"

"How was it?"

"Angela!"

* * *

"I'm not sure about this…"

"Trust me…these are the best tacos in D.C. Seeley brought me here once about 4 years ago and they should be considered an addictive substance. Plus, we can walk while we eat them and enjoy the nice day. Now try it."

She had run out earlier and returned with the tacos and a decision.

Zach looked at his food warily before taking a hesitant bite. His eyes widened and he smiled brightly before taking another, larger bite.

"Oh my…"

"See…good isn't it?"

"Mmhmm…yea…"

"Come on…time for that walk."

"Where are we going?"

She smiled and did her best to hide the sadness in it.

"I want…to share something with you…something personal. OK?"

"Sure."

She led him out to the gardens in the Jeffersonian and they walked towards the gazebo in the center. She sat in the middle of it and he sat in front of her, she kept her eyes trained on the ground, not trusting herself to watch his eyes. This was like the biggest test. The person she could share this with…and who wouldn't run from the baggage…

"I want…to tell you about my brother."

"Agent Booth? Why?"

"Not…Seeley. My…other brother…"

Slowly she recounted the story that Seeley had told Temperance and the one she herself had shared. Zach listened in silence as she spoke. A few minutes into her story she saw his hands come into her line of sight, reaching for her. Still without looking at him she shifted towards him and he pulled her back into his arms. She rested her head back on his shoulder and shut her eyes. She continued, speaking softer, no longer fighting the tears.

He wasn't going anywhere.

_A/N: Making myself cry here………I 3 Zach…_


	49. Dinner and Surprises

**Sorry this took so long, some personal issues have kept me distracted but then I remembered how good writing this feels and how good I feel when I read my reviews…so…BACK TO WORK!!!!**

Chapter 49

At 6 pm Temperance was sitting at her computer with a smile on her face. During the day she had been distracted because she wanted to get Seeley a present but didn't know what. Finally, she'd remembered something he'd mentioned in a previous conversation and she'd spent her lunch hour (and the hour after it was over) searching for the perfect one. She had called Vivian, who had been ecstatic, and she was more than happy to pick it up and hide it.

She was still grinning when she felt someone watching her. Looking up at her doorway, she smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself."

I'm just about done here, just need to send this new chapter to my editor."

"Do I get to read this one?"

"When it comes out."

"Booones."

She laughed and winced. His eyes immediately widened in concern.

"You OK?"

"Yea…knot in my neck."

"I can help with that."

"Yea?"

"Sure thing."

He came around behind her and pressed his thumbs into the base of her neck. She groaned softly.

"Tense, Bones?"

"Maybe a bit…this is helping though."

"Glad to hear it."

He worked the knot out of her shoulders and she let her head fall back in comfort. She saw him smiling down at her.

"Better?"

"Much."

He bent down towards her and kissed her upside down. When they pulled apart, he was grinning.

"What?"

"Always wanted to try that after seeing Spiderman."

"That guy with the spider powers? Why?"

"You know who Spiderman is?"

"I had a brother, Seeley."

"Oh…right. Well, in that movie he kisses the girl while he's hanging upside down. Just wanted to know what it would be like."

"I see…and?"

"Very, very nice."

"Happy to help."

"You ready yet?"

Without looking away from his face she clicked 'send.' She reached up and tugged him down for another kiss.

"Mmm…you're right. That is nice."

"Told you."

* * *

"This was a good idea, you two. I can't remember the last time we all got together when a case wasn't involved."

"All Vivi's idea, Ange."

"I knew I liked her."

"Not as much as Zach."

The four of them turned to the youngest member of the team but he appeared to have not heard Hodgins comment. He was staring down the hall, lost in thought.

"Zach?"

He didn't even blink.

Seeley searched the look in Zach's eyes and for a split second the younger man's gaze flickered to his…and he knew.

"You three go ahead in, keep Vivi from going to far overboard…not that she already hasn't I'd bet."

Temperance looked at him curiously but he just nodded in assurance. She went inside, leaving the two men alone.

"She told you…didn't she?"

Zach looked at him again and held the gaze. There was afire in the young man's eyes that Seeley had never seen before. He nodded slowly.

"You weren't there…she had to suffer alone for so long…"

He could hear the barely restrained rage in Zach's voice.

"She never told me how bad it really was Zach…"

"That's no excuse. You had to have seen. We can all see how much you two care about each other so if that's the case then you had to have seen. It would've been impossible to miss. It was killing her."

"Zach-"

"You were supposed to keep her safe. You were supposed to be there when she needed you. You were supposed to do something other than leaving her to that."

In any other situation Seeley would've lost his temper by now. But he hadn't because he knew that an argument wasn't necessary.

"I know."

Zach looked at him as if he'd expected him to deny it.

"Zach, I know I should've been there…protected her. It's torn me up thinking that there was more I could've done and didn't. I love my sister, Zach, and if I could do anything…anything at all…to change what she's been through…I would."

"So do I…"

"You 'do' what?"

"I…love her too."

Seeley was about to say 'you barely know each other,' or something like it but looking at Zach he knew it was true.

"You tell her then."

"I should?"

"Yea. Now come on. Before she thinks I'm giving you a 'father-with-a-shotgun' lecture."

* * *

"There you two are! What took you so long?"

Vivian looked suspicious to say the least. Seeley put a hand on Zach's shoulder and smiled at her.

"Bonding over a shared attachment, sis."

"OK…"

"What's for dinner? I'm starved."

She grinned and nodded at the living room. Both turned and felt their jaws drops. There was food on just about every flat surface in his living room.

"Vivi…what…is all that?"

"Well, on either side of the couch are coconut shrimp and spinach puffs. Pork dumplings up on the mantle. Shish kebabs on the coffee table…beef and chicken. Oh! And lobster rolls and crab cakes are on the coffee table too."

"Vivi!"

"What? I needed to cook, Seeley. Now get inside, I'm almost ready with the other thing. Zach, come give me a hand?"

She winked at him before hurrying into the kitchen, Zach behind her.

Seeley shook his head and went to stand beside Temperance.

* * *

"You OK?"

She looked up at Zach from her 'project' and smiled softly.

"Yea…I'm good."

"You sure?"

"No…not really…but you being there to listen helped a lot."

She got up and moved over to the refrigerator to pull out the bottle of wine she'd found in her brother's pantry. He was probably saving it for a special occasion. _'Doesn't get much more special than this bro.'_

"I love you."

She froze at the counter, her back to him. She was glad she'd put the bottle down.

"You…what?"

"I…love you."

She turned slowly, her eyes wide and fear plain in them.

"Zach…"

"I don't expect you to say it back…I really don't. I just…thought you should know."

"But…"

"No…I said it and it's OK…nothing's changed. I'm pretty sure I loved you from that first day so…all that's changed are the words really. I wanted to say it at least once…I won't say it again unless you ask me to. OK?"

She knew she was gaping like a fish but she had no idea what to say. So she just nodded.

"Are you two coming out here any time soon!?!"

"We'll be right there!"

He smiled and took the bottle of wine off the counter. He held his hand out to her and she hesitantly took it. She picked up a stack of papers from the table as they entered the living room. She regained the use of her voice as she saw everyone talking and eating happily. It was time for her surprise.

"OK…Zach, Angela, and Jack. I need the three of you to sit on the couch. Tempe, Seeley, I need you guys on the loveseat."

There was a chorus of 'umm…sure' and 'OK…'s' but they were all seated quickly, Temperance and Seeley fighting to not smile.

She pulled out three envelopes and handed them to the three on the couch.

"Don't open them till I tell you."

She went and perched on the armrest beside her brother, a smile on her face.

"OK…go."

Hodgins and Zach looked at the enveloped warily and opened them slowly but Angela (of course) dove right in. Vivian knew what Angela would see and she started counting off in her head. _'1…2…3…-'_

"Oh my God…"

Angela's eyes were the size of dinner plates. She looked at what was in her hand and up at Tempe and Seeley then back down…then up at Vivian…and back down again.

"Oh my God. OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!?"

Hodgins and Zach were looking confused and a little frightened at Angela.

"What's going on?"

"THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!! OH MY GOD, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED!!!"

"WHAT!?!"

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!?!"

Seeley looked at Temperance and smiled. She grinned back and pulled her ring from her pocket and slid it onto her finger.

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Angela through herself off the couch and onto the couple. She was crying and laughing at the same time as she hugged them.

"You…you two are…getting married? I thought you didn't believe in marriage!"

"It's my 'charm' smile…impossible to resist."

* * *

The others had left and Seeley, Temperance and Vivian were cleaning up. After the last dish was in the dishwasher he flopped onto the couch. Temperance dropped down next to him and Vivian was sprawled out on the loveseat.

"What do my girls wanna do tonight?"

Vivian sat her head up and looked at Temperance. They had already discussed this.

"Well…actually, bro…I'm taking Tempe's car back to her place and I'm gonna stay there for the night. Give you two a night alone."

"You're OK with that?"

"Of course. You two need to celebrate without the threat of your teenaged sister walking in like that again."

"But first…I have a present for you."

"What?"

Vivian grinned and left the apartment.

"I want you to get it now because Vivian's going to take it with her tonight and bring it back tomorrow."

Vivian came back with a large box in her arms and a broad grin on her face. She put the box down on the coffee table and sat down once more to watch.

"Bones…what is this?"

"Something you mentioned you wanted."

He smiled up at her and leaned forward to open the box. The two women shared a smile over his head.

He opened the flap and looked in. For the second time that day he found his jaw dropping open. He looked up at Temperance with shock-filled eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

A grin lit up his face and he reached into the box and pulled out the squirming form of a golden retriever puppy. The puppy was small enough to fit in the palm of his large hand and nestled into his chest. He scratched it behind the ears and it snuggled into him before curling up into a ball for sleep.

"She's a girl."

"She's beautiful. This isn't fair, Bones. You can't keep surrounding me with such gorgeous girls. Everyone else is bound to be jealous."

They all laughed and the puppy shifted before cuddling closer to Seeley.

"Have you named her yet?"

"Vivian actually came up with something and I like it."

"Oh, yea? What is it?"

She reached over and stroked the puppy's head, smiling at her.

"Well…I figured since you call Tempe, 'Bones,' that maybe you had a theme going…so I suggested Tibia…Tibby as a nickname."

Seeley laughed and looked at Temperance before looking down at the puppy.

"Perfect."

_A/N: I really couldn't help myself…I know this chapter is long but I just couldn't stop. I plan on getting two dogs when I get older and I plan on naming them Tibia and Femur…lol…I love it, hope you all do to!_


	50. More Conspiracies

**50 CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!! And I'm not done yet with this…close but not yet and I'm pretty decided on writing a sequel…enjoy!**

Chapter 50

Rolling over, Temperance sighed in contentment. She wasn't ready to get up and leave the warmth of her lover's (and fiancé's) arms. She closed her eyes tightly and willed sleep to return. She felt arms pull her closer and lips press light kisses onto her shoulder. She hummed and felt him smile against her skin. He kissed it once more before pulling back and she rolled back to find his dark brown eyes watching her.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you."

"Sleep OK?"

"Very well…you?"

"Certainly can't complain."

She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't really want to go to work today."

He sat up on his elbow and looked down at her.

"Temperance Brennan doesn't want to go to work? Clearly this is a dream. Or you're sick."

"No…I just…don't want to."

"Well…what would you like to do?"

"Talk."

"Talk? About what?"

She grinned and faced him.

"We are getting married, aren't we? That usually takes some planning."

"You want to take a day off work…to plan our wedding?"

"Yes."

He moved until she lay beneath him and he kissed her, long and deep.

"I think that may have been the sexiest thing I've ever heard…"

* * *

Two hours later they were finally out of bed and Seeley was making breakfast.

"Make some extra pancakes for Vivian. She's bringing Tibia over soon."

"No problem."

"So…you really like her?"

He smiled and turned to her, pulling her into his arms.

"I love her, Bones. She's perfect."

"I went and got her yesterday during my lunch break. I looked online for local shelters and when I got there she was the only one of her littler left. The man called her the runt, he said if no one took her soon…well…I just couldn't stand it so, I took her right away. I went and got everything she needs and then I called Vivian and she offered to help me surprise you."

He shook his head with a smile.

"You know…I'm starting to think there's something to all of Hodgins conspiracy theories."

"Damn right there is!"

They both turned to the entry way when they heard a shout from the front door. They heard a small bark and the sound of little paws running towards the kitchen. Tibia rounded the corner on a skid and scrambled towards Seeley, barking happily. He knelt down and scooped her up and she licked his face.

"I seriously wonder sometimes, bro."

"Wonder what?"

"Are all women drawn to you? Regardless of species?"

He laughed.

"I guess."

Temperance shook her head with a smile.

"This is doing wonders for his ego."

"You're telling me, Tempe."

"Hey!"

"Oh, shush, we love you even if your head is incredibly swelled."

He handed the puppy to Temperance, who cuddled happily into the new arms.

"I think it'll take getting food into the two of you to get you to stop talking about my ego and my 'swelled head' so, let's eat."

They had just finished breakfast when Vivian spoke again.

"So, what're you two up to today?"

"Well…believe it or not, Bones here is talking about taking the day off."

"Seriously? Do I…even wanna ask why?"

"Head out of the gutter, sis."

"Can you really blame me?"

"Bones wants to start on the wedding plans."

Vivian's eyes swung to Temperance, who was blushing and trying to hide it by playing with Tibby.

"Really? Any ideas? I'm more than happy to help."

"Actually…I could use your help. Seeley, do you mind if-"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, you two go and have a 'girl's day.' I have some more paperwork I can finish here while Tibby keeps me company. Besides, tradition says that men know next to nothing when it comes to weddings."

"Don't think that just because 'tradition' says it that you're going to get out of helping."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Bones. You to go and have fun."

Vivian kissed her brother on the cheek and headed for the door, Temperance hung back for a moment.

"You really don't mind?"

"Not at all. I would've loved to spend the day here with you, planning this, but I doubt we would've got much done. There are probably things I can't help with, anyway. Plus, I love seeing my girls together. Well, two out of three anyway."

They both glanced down to see Tibby curled up in his lap, sleeping once more.

"Your girls?"

"Yup…my girls."

"Hmmm…alpha-male."

"Alpha-female."

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him before whispering.

"And don't you forget it…"

"Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

"What did you need my help with, Tempe?"

"I asked Angela last night…I want the two of you to be bridesmaids."

"Oh, Tempe…I'd love to."

"Angela's meeting us at a shop she knows of downtown. She says getting dresses are the most important part of the wedding because it determines the other details."

"Well, she's not wrong. My uncle's wedding when I was eight…the bridesmaids' dresses clashed with everything."

"She mentioned a similar experience."

They got to the shop to see a smiling Angela waving at them. Once in the store they were set upon by a tiny, older woman who immediately pulled Angela into a tight hug.

"Oh, Angie. I can't tell you how good it is to see you."

"You too, Kate."

"Tell me you're getting married, honey, and you'll make my year."

"Not yet, Kate. I'm a bridesmaid this time. It's my best friend's wedding. Kate this is Temperance and that's Vivian, Ladies, this is Kate."

"Nice to meet you both. Any friends of Angie's are welcome here."

"It's nice to meet you too."

The woman looked Temperance up and down before smiling broadly.

"Alright, dear. Let's find you the perfect dress."

She hurried off into the racks of dresses and Vivian and Temperance turned to Angela.

"When I was in art school, Kate was one of my mentors. She designed clothes then but after a few years she focused on designing for weddings. I love them because the dresses aren't your traditional, big, fluffy, 'layers of tulle,' 'princess,' wedding gowns. I thought you might prefer that."

"Thanks, Ange…this is perfect."

"Ladies! Over here please!"

The three of them shared a laugh before making their through the sea of dresses.

_A/N: You won't know what the dresses look like until the wedding…I'm still making them in my head…lol…hope you enjoyed it!_


	51. Don't Know How

**This chapter isn't too fluffy…not at all really…to compensate, the next chapter will be overly fluffy…BB fluff, Zach/Vivi fluff…aaaaalllllll kinds of fluff…**

Chapter 51

It was three hours later, after all three girls had found dresses, that they found themselves at the diner. Temperance couldn't remember the last time she'd had what Seeley called "girl's day" but she found herself enjoying herself nonetheless.

"So, Vivi…what's the deal with you and our Zach?"

Even if Angela had missed it, Temperance picked up on the shift in Vivian's body immediately. For someone who was supposedly terrible at reading people, she found herself reading Vivian's behavior easily. The girl's cheerful smile faltered a bit and her eyes clouded over with sadness.

"Umm…well I'm…not really sure."

"What do you mean?"

"I like Zach…a lot…more than a lot….I'm not very good at all this though…relationships, I mean."

"Neither is he, sweetie. I'm sure the two of you are on the same page in that area."

Vivian frowned and looked out the window sadly.

"We were…"

"Were?"

"Last night he…told me…he loves me…"

"He WHAT!?"

"Yea…"

"Way to go, Zach!!"

Just then Angela's pager went off.

"Shoot…that's the lab…Zach finished that skull reconstruction for the WW2 victim…needs a face."

"It's OK, Ange. We'll be fine."

"Angela…please don't say anything to him…"

"Sure, sweetie."

Angela hugged them both and left the restaurant.

Temperance watched Vivian and saw the sadness and pain warring in her eyes.

"That's the first time someone's said that to you, isn't it? Besides your brother?"

"Yea…he said he wanted me to know. That I didn't have to say it back. He's more patient then I deserve. Tempe…I don't think I can do this. I thought I could but maybe I can't."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't…want to get hurt…it's selfish."

"No…Vivian, it's not…you're scared. I understand. I kept people at a distance all my life…shutting them out because I wanted to shut out the possibility of pain someday. At least until your brother. He shattered the walls I'd built for so long…he showed me what I was missing."

"What if I hurt him?"

"There's always that chance…but would you rather never know?"

The younger woman's head dropped and her shoulders hunched.

"I don't…I don't know…"

Temperance heard her breathing stagger and saw her body start to shake.

"I don't think I can love him…I don't know how…I never knew how…"

"Vivian…you know how to love…Seeley taught you like he taught me."

"It's not the same…"

"I know…"

Temperance's eyes were slowly filling with tears. She remembered similar conversations with herself growing up.

"I can't sleep, Tempe…I try but I can't….every time I try I feel the steel against my skull…I told Zach…he thinks I should tell someone…but I don't want Seeley to worry anymore…"

"He'd want to be there for you…"

"I know…but he can't stall his life for me…it's the same reason I never told him how bad it was at home…I wanted him to have a life…"

It wasn't fair to Temperance that this girl had had to take on such a burden this heavy when she was so young. She'd been fighting just to keep her hope alive all her life…and it seemed to be slipping from her right in front of Temperance's eyes.

"Come on…let's get out of here."

Vivian didn't protest. She followed Temperance from the diner and out to the car.

The drive was quiet, Vivian was staring out the window miserably, her eyes closed as if trying to push down her feelings. They drove to Temperance's apartment and once they were inside Vivian seemed to give up the fight. She started to cry and the pain rolling off her was staggering. Temperance hugged her tightly.

"It'll be alright…"

"What if it's not?"

"It will be…someday it will all be alright."

Temperance sat with Vivian until the she had cried herself to sleep. Temperance pulled a blanket over her and gave into the impulse to tuck her in. She crept into the kitchen and dialed a familiar number.

"Hey, Bones…how's it going?"

"Seeley…"

"What's wrong?"

She sighed.

"It's Vivian…"

"Is she alright!?"

"She's alright…physically at least."

"What happened, Bones? Where are you?"

"My place…we were at the diner talking. Zach told her he loved her."

"I know…I told him to."

"You…told him to?"

"Yea. What happened?"

"She's afraid…afraid she can't love him."

"Oh no…"

"She's been having nightmares Seeley…about the attack…I don't think she's slept well since…"

"Oh, God…"

"I think she needs you."

"I'm on my way…I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"She's asleep right now. Cried herself out."

She heard his sad sigh from the other end of the phone.

"Make it five…"

Four minutes later she heard the a soft knock on the door. She opened it to reveal a worried Seeley.

"She still asleep?"

"Yea…I think it's best we let her…you can talk when she's rested. She looked like she hasn't slept in awhile."

"I can't believe I didn't know she was having nightmares…"

"Seeley…there's a reason you didn't know…she kept it from you on purpose. She didn't want to worry you…and she didn't want you to put your life on hold to worry about her…"

"I'm her brother…I'm supposed to worry…"

"You've worried enough, Seeley…"

They both turned to see Vivian sitting up slowly.

"You've spent so much time worrying about me…time when you should've been living your own life instead of taking care of me…"

He got up and went to sit beside her. He brushed the loose hair from her face and took in the sadness in her features.

"I'll always worry, Vivi…it would be nice though to know what I'm worrying about specifically as opposed to just worrying in general…I can help if I know what's wrong."

"You can't fix everything, Seeley…you can't fix the nightmares or this thing with me and Zach…"

"Says who?"

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'll be there when you have a nightmare…to let you know that you're safe…"

"And with Zach?"

"I don't know why you think you can't love him…you're more than able to love."

"But what if something goes wrong…"

"I'm not saying they won't…I'm just saying…giving up isn't the way to go just because something _might_ happen…you can't make decisions that way…"

"I don't know…"

"Are you happy when you're with him?"

They looked at Temperance, who was looking at Vivian intently.

"What?"

"Are you happy when you're with him?"

Vivian hesitated for the span of two seconds.

"I am."

"Do you feel safe with him?"

Seeley could see where she was taking this…he'd asked her these same question.

"I do…"

"Do you trust him?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want to be with him?"

The two women looked at each other for several long moments before Vivian's face split into a smile.

"Yes…yes, I do."

She jumped off the couch and grabbed her jacket. She hugged her brother before throwing her arms around Temperance.

"Thank you…"

Then she ran out of the apartment.

Seeley looked at Temperance and smiled broadly at her.

"That was incredible, Bones…"

She smiled and walked over to him. He pulled her down into his lap and she straddled his hips.

"I learned from the best, didn't I?"

"You sure did…"

He drew her down into a kiss that was as passionate as any they had shared. She stood and stepped away, pulling on his t-shirt to make him follow her.

"I think we just found ourselves with a few hours of freedom…any ideas as to what we do with it?"

He grinned devilishly at her.

"I can think of a few things…"

_A/N: Sorry it was so angst-y…but I love the BB interaction as well as the Vivian/Booth relationship…lol…love it…_


	52. The Return

**Has anyone else noticed someone relatively important to the series is missing from all this? Well, technically there are two people but the other will be coming in later…I think most of you know who I mean…she's much more interesting to the story…plus I'm not terribly fond of her so I'm gonna get a little nasty….lol**

Chapter 52

Camille Saroyan was happy to be home. She'd been invited to a conference up in New York and was finally back in D.C. after almost a month away.

As she walked through the halls of the Jeffersonian she felt her mind drift.

She'd done some serious thinking while away and had come to realize what she wanted.

Seeley Booth, specifically.

She knew they'd agreed to keep it simple in the beginning and she'd understood when he'd called it off after the Epps debacle. But she missed him and she would make him see that this was something worth trying for real.

As she entered the lab she saw Zach, Hodgins, and Angela talking. Dr. Brennan must have been in her office. Truth be told, Cam wasn't very fond of the woman. She was cold and clinical and barely seemed to respect her authority in the lab. Cam also couldn't understand the relationship the woman had with Booth. How could they be so close? They had nothing in common but their work. And Seeley had a life outside of that and Brennan lacked one. Soon enough Seeley would be even more distracted and therefore less time would be spent with his "Bones"…at least if she had anything to say about it.

"Hey guys."

"Cam! When did you get back?"

"About an hour ago."

"It's good to see-"

"Zach!"

Cam turned with the rest of the squints to see a strangely familiar young woman come tearing across the lab before throwing her arms around Zach and kissing him.

"I love you too, Zach. I love you too."

Cam saw tears in the girl's eyes and a smile on her face that matched the one on Zach's face.

"Are you free for lunch?"

Zach glanced to Cam, who looked confused.

"Umm…I suppose if there's no case and nothing that needs to be done immediately…"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, that's right. You two haven't met yet. Vivi this is Camille, Cam this is Vivian."

She saw a smile spread over the girl's face. A familiar smile.

"Oh! You're Cam! My brother's mentioned you."

"Your brother?"

"Seeley Booth."

Cam was stunned. Looking at the girl now, the resemblance was unmistakable. The same eyes, the same smile. But Booth had never mentioned a sister.

"Seeley…never said he had a sister."

"Yea, I figured you wouldn't know…I mean…if Tempe didn't know I doubted anyone would."

'_Tempe? What the hell?'_

"Where is Dr. Brennan? I'm surprised I haven't seen her yet."

The girl, cut in again. A smile on her face as bright as any that had ever graced her brother's features.

"Oh, I left her and Seeley at her place. I don't particularly wanna know what they're doing now…"

'_What?'_

"Excuse me?"

"Well….she took the whole day off to start planning. I think it's a little early personally. They should still be riding that blissful wave of the newly, forever committed. But I guess her drive is one of the reason my big brother loves her so much."

"I'm…sorry. What?"

"The wedding. Didn't you three tell her?"

"Seeley and…Dr. Brennan…are getting married?"

"Yup…soon but the speed she's putting into all this…Tempe, Ange and I bought our dresses this morning."

Cam felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach…repeatedly. How could this have happened? She felt the anger and jealousy rising up.

"He said they were just partners!"

Vivian looked a little surprised at the outburst.

"Well…yea. But we all know that was…well, I don't wanna say absurd…but by all accounts it was."

The three squints joined her in laughter while Cam tried to tamp down her rage.

'_No…this won't happen. I will not let her take him from me.'_

"How long have they been…together?"

"Three weeks, little less, maybe."

"A couple weeks they've been together and they're already getting married!?"

"Well…I guess that would depend on your definition of 'together.' Officially it's only been a few weeks. Unofficially it's been more like two years."

"Unofficially?"

"Yea…they've been in a serious relationship since they day they met, pretty much. Just throw in their insane stubbornness to recognize what's right in their faces and take out the sex."

Angela chimed in with a laugh.

"Which we know they're having plenty of now…right, Vivi?"

"Trying to repress it, Ange. But then I can understand their need to make up for lost time. They've waited long enough. Now, how about that lunch, Zach? I'm in the mood for tacos."

She and Zach headed out of the lab smiling. Vivian turned at the door and waved to Hodgins, Angela, and Cam.

"I'll see you guys later. It was nice meeting you, Cam!"

Beside her, she heard Angela sigh."

"I hope Bren can find a place for her here. I could get used to seeing her everyday."

"I know what you mean. I don't think Zach's ever been this happy. And I really don't think we could've gotten Booth and Brennan together without her. I see more crazy plans in our future, Ange."

"Wait…_you_ got them together?"

They both looked at Cam."

"It was Vivi's plan but, yea, we all helped. It was brilliant, Cam."

Cam spun on her heel and marched to her office. Angela and Hodgins looked at one another warily.

"Why do I get the feeling we just did something wrong?"

* * *

From the seclusion of her office, Cam stared at her phone.

"This is crazy. They can't be together. They're just too different. She can't possibly make him happy."

She picked up the phone and dialed his cell.

'_I'll make him understand…he should be with me…not her.'_

"Hel-Jesus!"

She heard him laugh and felt her stomach turning over in her stomach.

"Hello?"

She could barely bring herself to speak. He must not have looked at his caller I.D.

"Seeley."

"Yea, who-Cam?"

She heard the rustling of sheets stop.

"Yes."

"Hey, when did you get back?"

"Today. I want to talk to you."

She wanted to finish this conversation and get him away from her as quickly as possible.

"Umm…sure…I'll be by the lab tomorrow. I'll stop in."

"What's wrong with now?"

"Umm…"

She heard him laugh softly. It was a low and sexy laugh that she had never heard before when he'd been with her.

"My hands are kinda full right now."

"Oh…OK. Tomorrow then."

"Sure thing. Later, Cam."

"Yea…good-"

She heard the click in her ear before she'd finished. She looked at the phone again before dialing a different number, her face determined and her eyes dark with anger.

"Yes. Deputy Director Cullen, please."

_A/N: Can you tell I hate her?_


	53. Interference

**I hate Cam, I hate Cam, I hate Cam…can you tell how much now?lol…my rage and ability to torment runs deep…but as a side note…I have nothing against Tamara Taylor, I think she is amazing in this…**

Chapter 53

"What did Cam want?"

"She wants to talk."

"About?"

"No clue."

She had propped her head up on his chest and he was running his fingers over the skin of her back.

"What do you think she wants?"

"I dunno, Bones."

He saw the fear seep into her eyes.

"What is it, Bones?"

"What if…she knows…and she's mad? She can separate us, Seeley."

"I won't let her do that, Bones. You don't work for the FBI and I don't work for the Jeffersonian. We're not breaking any rules."

"That wasn't what I meant…"

"Then…what?"

Her eyes were sad and he saw her look at her left hand.

"Oh…Bones, no. Never. That's never gonna happen."

"Doesn't stop me from worrying."

"Maybe this will."

He pulled her up into his arms and kissed her tenderly, all his love for her in it.

"I love you, Temperance. So much I don't even know what to do myself. I feel out of control and I love that feeling. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She sighed and curled into his arms.

"That convince you?"

"Yea."

* * *

The following morning Booth's phone woke him from a deep sleep. He smiled at the still-sleeping form of Bones and took his phone into the living room.

"Booth."

"Agent Booth, Director Cullen requests that you meet him in his office at 9:30."

"Umm…sure. I'll be there."

He glanced at the clock that read 9:00. Hanging up he crept back into the bedroom and started to dress quietly.

"Mmm…where are you going?"

He turned to see her sitting up sleepily. Her eyes still heavy and her voice still deep with sleep.

"Cullen wants to meet me in half an hour."

"Everything OK?"

"I'm sure everything's fine, Bones…go back to sleep."

He kissed her softly.

"I'll see you later for lunch, OK?"

"M'kay."

* * *

The drive to the Hoover building was filled with wonderings of what Cullen wanted.

Walking to his boss's office, the knot in his stomach grew but he couldn't explain why.

"Sir?"

Cullen looked up from his desk, his expression blank.

"Sit down, Booth. Do you know why you're in here?"

"No, sir."

"I received and interesting phone call this morning. Someone in the Jeffersonian has expressed some concern that the relationship you and Dr. Brennan have entered into could cause problems for both the FBI and the Jeffersonian. Is this true? Have the two of you started a relationship?"

"Um…yes, sir. It is."

"And you're engaged."

"Yes, sir."

"Well…all I can say is….what took you so long?"

"Sir?"

"Really, Booth, I don't know what kept you. It was obvious how you felt about her from the first time you defended her in this office. And that was almost two years ago."

"Well, sir. I was afraid of losing her for the most part."

"Well at least the tension is gone now, hopefully. I believe you're both more than capable of keeping things professional at work. But I do warn you, if anything should spill over I will have to take action. She's still technically a civilian."

"Yes, sir."

"That's all, Booth. And congratulations, I'll expect an invitation to the wedding."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

As he watched Booth leave his office, FBI Director Cullen picked up his phone to make an important call.

"Miss Montenegro…I believe it's time to collect on a bet I placed."

* * *

Booth's smile was 1000 watt as he left the building. By the time he was halfway to the Jeffersonian something sank in.

'_Who called Cullen?'

* * *

_

By the time Booth walked into the lab he believed he had solved the puzzle. And he was furious.

"Booth? Seeley?"

He half-turned his head to see Bones looking at him, she looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I find out."

He was a man with a purpose and a plan as he strode toward his ex's office. He let the door open with a bang and it closed behind him the same way.

"You called Cullen."

She looked up at him, her face a stony mask.

"I did."

"Why?"

"I was concerned."

"You were jealous."

"It is my job to make sure this lab runs smoothly and this 'relationship' could cause an upset."

"Funny. You weren't so concerned when it was you and me."

"We were different."

"Yea…for you and me it was nothing more than sex."

"You know that's not true."

"Yea, I do know it's true because I've loved her from day one, so it never could have been more with us."

"I love you."

"Well, I apologize for that but you knew what you were getting into when we started."

"She can't possibly make you happy."

"She makes me happier than anyone. I love her and I'm marrying her and no matter what you do, nothing will change that."

"Are you sure about that?"

"You have no idea how sure I am."

He turned and walked out of her office towards the platform.

He heard her get up behind him but he didn't stop. He scanned his card and walked towards _his_ Bones. She had her back to him and was talking to Angela.

He caught her around the waist and spun her into his arms, tipping her back and kissing her deeply. She hesitated for half a second before wrapping her arms around his neck. Angela's smile was enormous and Cam's face was dark with fury from her viewing point in the waiting room above.

He straightened her and smiled at her.

"What was that for?"

"Missed you."

"I missed you too. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's perfect."

"What did Cullen want this morning?"

His eyes flickered to Cam and he saw an evil smile creeping onto her face.

"He said 'congratulations' and wants an invitation to the wedding."

He saw her mouth drop open in shock but he turned his eyes back to the smiling woman in his arms.

"That OK with you?"

"Completely."

"What do you say to an early day? We still have no case and I'm sure anything else can wait. We can talk about some more wedding plans."

"I suppose that's alright."

He plucked her cell phone and pager from her pocket and handed them to Angela along with his own.

"We'll be incommunicado for the next few hours, Ange. Hang onto those for me, will you?"

"Sure thing, G-man. Take care of our girl."

"Umm…hello…your 'girl' standing right here."

"We know, Bones."

He grinned and pulled her closer to him, whispering in her ear.

"Now, let's get out of here and 'talk.'"

_A/N: I've got such a love for the sexual innuendo between them…it's awesome…Bones tomorrow night!!!!Woohoo!!!_


	54. Actions Speak Louder, Right?

**Hurricane Cam has not yet passed…but I see blue skies on the horizon…**

Chapter 54

Four hours later, they were done 'talking' and they lay contentedly in one another's arms.

"That was not what I had in mind when you said you wanted to talk."

He laughed.

"I'll bet."

"So are you going tell me what brought all this on?"

"What do you mean?"

She just gave him her patented "Bones' look" that told him she could see through his carefully veiled fib.

"Cam called Cullen."

She pulled back and sat up, her eyes wide.

"You said…he said…"

"He did. She was hoping he'd separate us. But he didn't."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did she call him?"

"She…was jealous."

"Of you and I?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?"

"She…said she loved me…that…"

"What Seeley?"

"She said that you couldn't make me happy…which is the furthest thing from the truth and I told her that. And I told her there was nothing she could do to keep us apart."

He gently eased her back down into his arms.

"I told you…"

"Told me what, Bones?"

"I told you she could make things difficult."

"Bones, Cullen is OK with it."

"But she's not…and she runs the lab."

He sat up and swung his legs over the bed, frustrated.

"Do you realize that by acting like this, you're letting her do exactly what you said she'd do?"

"What?"

"You're so afraid of her ruining us that you're psyching yourself out. She is ruining us by making you so scared. She's making you doubt yourself. You're letting her win. You need to fight it, Temperance."

"What if I don't know how? What if I'm scared she's right?"

"You shouldn't be."

"Why not?"

"Because I told you not to be. I told you that you make me happy. I told you that she said you couldn't and you're believing her. Why are you believing her and not me?"

"I…I don't…know…"

"Well, figure it out, Bones."

He pulled his clothes on and walked to the door.

"When you figure out whether you're going to be the strong, independent, stubborn woman who thinks for herself or the one who let's someone else dictate her life without a fight, come and find me."

* * *

She sat unmoving on the bed for how long, she didn't know. When she heard the sound of someone knocking on the door she moved like a ghost to answer it.

"Hey, Tempe. Tibby and I were in the neighborhood and wanted to see if you were busy. I didn't think you'd be home but when I called your cell and got Angela…Tempe…are you alright?"

"I…"

Vivian's eyes were wide with concern and she pulled Temperance into the living room.

"What happened? Where's Seeley?"

"He…left…"

"He what?!"

"It wasn't his fault…"

"Tempe, start at the beginning."

Haltingly, Temperance told her about Cam and what she'd done. When she'd finished Vivian dropped her head into her hands.

"Ugh…I shouldn't have said anything."

"What do you mean?"

"When I ran into the lab yesterday…I met her…I told her about the two of you. But I swear, Tempe., if I'd known she'd do this I wouldn't have said anything!"

"It's not your fault…she would've found out eventually."

"But…that doesn't explain why Seeley left…"

"I…got scared…again…"

"About what?"

"That what Cam said was true. That I can't make him happy even when he's told me I can. He asked why I could believe her and not him."

"It's a fair question, Tempe. But I understand."

"You do?"

"Yea. I'm terrified that I can't make Zach happy. I don't trust people easily, Temperance. Just like you. But I'm taking a lesson from my brother on taking chances. And I think you should too. Take his word for it: you _can_ make him happy because you already _do_."

"What should I do?"

"I'll share something I've learned recently with you. Don't think. Don't speak. Go find him and do the first thing that feels right, no matter how impulsive or crazy it seems. It tends to get nice reactions. _Very _nice reactions. Not that I'm implying anything, of course. 'Cause he's my brother and that would just be gross."

Her laugh was infectious and Temperance couldn't stop herself from joining in. Vivian stood and picked up Tibby.

"Come on, Tib. Let's leave mommy and daddy to sort things out."

"'Mommy and daddy?'"

"Nice ring to it, huh?"

She hugged Temperance and headed for the door.

"Remember what I said. Don't think. Don't speak. Actions speak louder than words, right?"

"Right."

* * *

She'd already been by the Hoover Building in search of him and come up with nothing except another 'congratulations' from Cullen.

'_Why did I let him take my cell phone? Not that it would do me any good, since he doesn't have his.'_

She pulled into her space at the Jeffersonian and ran inside.

"Sweetie? What happened? I thought you and Booth weren't coming back in today."

"Does that mean you haven't seen him?"

"No…sweetie, what's going on?"

"Nothing, I just need to find him, Ange."

"If you can't find him something is obviously wrong."

"I saw him, Dr. Brennan."

She spun to face the owner of the voice.

"Cam."

"Nice to see you, Dr. Brennan."

"I can't say the same, I'm afraid. Where is he?"

"He obviously wants to be away from you…why should-"

She was cut off by Temperance grabbing her by her coat and pushing her into a wall.

"I don't usually repeat myself but I'm being kind. Now, before my fist takes up residence in your face: Where. Is. He?"

The woman remained silent, her face a blank mask.

"He's out in the gardens, Dr. Brennan."

She turned to see Zach in the doorway.

"I saw him walk past the lab. I went to ask him a question but he didn't hear me and I saw him go outside."

She released Cam and smiled at Zach.

"Thank you, Zach."

"You're welcome."

* * *

She hurried along to the gardens and as she looked around, she spotted him. He was sitting at a bench with his head down.

'_Don't think. Don't speak. Go find him and do the first thing that feels right, no matter how impulsive or crazy it seems.'_

When she was about 30 feet from him, he looked up. His face was confused for a minute as he watched her. He was about to speak when she dropped to her knees in front of him.

"Bones-"

She cut him off by putting two fingers over his lips. He remained silent.

She dropped her hand and took both of his in hers. She looked at their intertwined fingers.

"I know she told me not to speak…to just act but this requires some speaking."

"What?"

"I have a question for you."

"OK…"

She looked up and met his brown eyes with her blue ones.

"Seeley Booth…will you marry me?"

They both knew that he'd already asked and her and she'd already said yes. But they also both knew that her asking him…even after the fact…was one of the grandest gestures she could ever make.

He grinned and pulled her up. Settling her on his lap.

"Yes. A thousand times, forever and ever, yes."

"Good."

Her grin matched his and he couldn't help himself. He started laughing and he picked her up and spun her around.

"We're getting married!!"

She laughed at his enthusiasm. When they heard whistling and clapping from somewhere behind them, they turned to see Angela, Hodgins, Zach, and Vivian standing back by the stairs, Tibby barking happily at their feet.

Temperance caught Vivian's eye as she and Booth walked towards them. Vivian smiled brightly and winked.

Temperance just kept smiling.

_A/N: Now…by a show of hands…how many of you thought I was gonna mess that up? It's alright to be honest. I was afraid I was for awhile too…lol…how many of you remember me saying I wanted to stop at 50 chapters? Yea...I don't see that happening too soon...lol...I'm enjoying this too much._


	55. Telling Parker

**That last chapter was so much fun…that whole bit about her pushing Cam into the wall was actually inspired by something I wish I could do to someone…but I lack Bones' nerve…lol**

Chapter 55

"So…are you gonna tell me what it is you're thinking about? I hope it's good."

She sighed and snuggled into his arms on the couch. They'd just finished a dinner of Thai food and they were relaxing, Tibby snoozing on the floor.

"Well…I wanted to talk to you about something…about the wedding."

He chuckled.

"Not backing out on that amazing proposal are you?"

She laughed and kissed him softly.

"No…but there are some things we should discuss."

"Like?"

She looked down at his chest and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

"I know…your religion is important to you…and I respect that…but you also know my views on religion…"

"Yea…"

"Is it terribly important to you that we get married in a church?"

"Umm…did you have something else in mind?"

"As a matter of fact I do."

She reached for her bag on the floor beside the couch. She pulled a picture from it and handed it to him. He looked at it for a moment before smiling.

"Really?"

"I already spoke to the director at the Jeffersonian…he said it should no problem as long as we keep it relatively small…not to mention my position there. What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea."

"You don't mind not getting married in a church?"

"I'm pretty much gonna be alright with anything, Bones, as long as I get you to marry me."

"He said we can use the gardens for the reception as well as the ceremony."

"Good idea. And I have no problem with keeping it small."

"That's what I thought. I know you'll want your parents there and whatever other family you want to invite. Vivian, of course, and Angela, Hodgins, and Zach…"

There was a small bark from the floor and she turned to see Tibby looking up at her. She laughed and leaned down to scratch the puppy's ears.

"You too, Tibby."

"Umm…"

"What?"

"I dunno…about my folks…"

"Seeley…"

"I don't know what it is, Bones. But all that's been going on with Vivi…you know what I realized earlier? They haven't called once to even see if she's with me. She didn't tell them she was leaving, just left a note saying she had to go and she's been gone almost a month and they've never even tried to reach her. And I haven't spoken to them."

"They're your parents…Vivian wouldn't want you to exclude them on her behalf."

"My sister means the world to me, Bones…just like you and Parker. I'd do anything for the three of you…but I'm not doing this for her…this is for me. For everything I should've done and didn't."

She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him once more.

"You are a good man. With a good heart."

"It's why you love me, Bones."

"That and so much more."

"Was there anything else in particular you wanted to discuss or can I take you to bed for the rest of the night and possibly the next morning?"

"Well…actually…since you mentioned Parker…"

"We're picking him up tomorrow afternoon for the weekend. I figured we could tell him together."

"You read my mind."

"I usually do, Bones. Now…anything else?"

"No…I think that pretty much covers it for now."

"Good."

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips, laughing as he carried her to the bedroom.

"You realize if it were anyone else picking me up, I'd have kicked their ass by now."

"Oh, I know. And trust me, I'm grateful."

"You better be."

* * *

The following morning, Temperance walked into the Jeffersonian with a smile on her face. She was honestly excited about the approaching evening.

"Sweetie! You'll never believe this!"

"Believe what, Ange?"

"Cam is gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she resigned yesterday afternoon! She took another job back in New York!"

Temperance couldn't believe what she was hearing. Cam was really gone?

She walked away from Angela and went into her office and picked up the phone.

"Hey, Bones. Miss me already?"

"Cam is gone."

"What?"

"She's gone. She left…resigned. She took a job in New York."

"Wow."

"Yea."

"I guess you ran her off, Bones."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't think I heard about your, ah, 'conversation' with her yesterday?"

"Oh…"

"Defending your territory, Bones? You're such an alpha-female."

"Hey!"

She heard him laughing on the other end.

"See, unlike you…I find your alpha-female qualities pretty hot, Bones. You just think I'm irritating."

"In the beginning maybe…not so much anymore."

"Good to know."

"Alright…well…I guess I just wanted to let you know…"

"I'll see you later?"

"Yea."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hey, Bones."

She looked up from her desk to see him standing in her doorway.

"Hey. We going to pick up Parker?"

"Actually, Vivi offered to go get him."

"Oh, alright."

"We're gonna meet them at my place."

"What are we gonna do about that?"

"About what?"

"Your place? My place?"

He grinned.

"Now you're reading my mind. I was thinking about it today and I think I came up with something. I'll tell you in the car."

"OK."

As they were driving toward his apartment she looked at him, waiting for him to start.

"Well…I was thinking that your place is bigger than mine."

"It is. And I have a spare room that we can make into Parker's room."

"Yea, and I was thinking of letting Vivi have my apartment."

"Really?"

"Well…I know she wants to stay in D.C. Especially now, considering her and Zach, which still freaks me out by the way. And the lease on my place isn't up for a year or so anyway…"

"I think that's a good idea. She'll still be close by."

"Yea. So, you like that plan?"

"I do. Did you talk to Vivian?"

"I'm gonna ask her tonight."

"I'm sure she'll agree."

"Me too."

* * *

"Hey, bro! Guess who's here!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey, Bud!"

Seeley scooped his son up into his arms and kissed his head.

"I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too, pal."

Parker spotted Temperance over his father's shoulder and squirmed until he was put down. He ran over to Temperance and through his arms around her legs.

"Hi, Dr. Bones!"

She grinned at the nickname and lifted the small boy into her arms.

"Hi, Parker. How are you?"

"I'm good. Auntie Vivi picked me up from Mommy's so I could come see you and Daddy. She said you got a puppy!"

"We did. Her name is Tibby. She's in the living room."

"Can I go see her?"

"Sure."

She set him down and he hurried towards the living room.

Seeley was chuckling as he came to stand beside Temperance.

"What?"

"It's incredible. You say you're terrible with kids and then I see you with him."

"It's the smile, bro. Irresistible to all."

"Hey, sis."

"Hi to you both. How's everything going? Any new wedding plans?"

"A few. We're having the ceremony and the reception in the gardens at the Jeffersonian."

"Seriously!? Awesome!"

"Yea. We're gonna tell Parker tonight."

"Oh, I don't think you have anything to worry about there. All he could talk about the whole way over here was the two of you."

"What do you mean?"

"He went on and on about 'Dr. Bones' and how 'Daddy says she's the smartest person he knows.' He also said that he 'really likes Dr. Bones 'cause Daddy always smiles more when he's with her.'"

Seeley was smiling.

"That's my boy. I still can't believe he calls you 'Dr. Bones.'"

"It's alright as long as everyone knows that you two are the only ones allowed to call me 'Bones' in any form."

"I'll make sure they get the message."

"Should we tell him now?"

"Probably."

He took her hand and led her into the living room where Parker was sitting on the floor playing with Tibby. He was tossing her a small red ball and she was chasing it and bringing it back to him.

"Hey, Bud?"

Parker looked up and smiled at his father.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"Come here a sec, pal. Dr. Bones and I want to talk to you about something."

"OK."

He walked over to them and Seeley picked him up and sat him on his lap. Vivian was leaning against the back wall with a smile on her face.

"Parker…you remember how your mommy and Drew were supposed to get married?"

"Yea…but then he had to go away to work somewhere else and mommy didn't want to go."

"Yea...well…what do you think about me and Dr. Bones getting married?"

Parker's face split into a giant smile.

"Really, Daddy?"

"Yea, buddy, really."

He frowned again quickly and looked at Temperance.

"You won't go away will you?"

She smiled and picked the boy up from Seeley's lap and settled him onto her own.

"No, Parker. I'm not going anywhere. I love your Daddy very much and I want to marry him. But only if it's OK with you."

"It's OK!"

He through his arms around her neck and hugged her tight. She was surprised for a moment before returning his hug. She looked at Seeley over Parker's head and saw him smiling brightly. Looking past him, she saw Vivian with an identical smile to both Parker and Seeley.

She stepped away from the wall, smile still in place.

"OK…who's ready to eat?"

_A/N: I think I gave Vivian my love for food. Food is the perfect end to any day. Good or bad. I'm sorry Parker wasn't in it sooner, I couldn't figure out how to incorporate him into all this drama. But he's here now and cute as can be!_


	56. Will You Sing?

**I love this chappy for some reason…little random I guess but still fun!**

Chapter 56

The next few days passed in a bit of a blur for everyone. Vivian had been more than happy to accept her brother's offer for his apartment. Once everything had been sorted out with his landlord, they had all gotten together to move some of his things to Temperance's apartment. Most of the furniture had stayed with Vivian, though. She and Temperance and Angela had gone to shop for a few things that would suit it to Vivian's tastes. She had opted to leave Parker's room as it was just in case he would like to visit with her sometime.

The rest of what had been with her in Spain arrived in those few days and in only two days she was almost completely moved in to her brother's apartment and he was moved into Temperance's.

Their first night in their apartment, Seeley and Temperance 'christened' just about every room. Several hours later they lay together in 'their' bed. His arm was wrapped around her waist and their fingers were laced together. She was looking down at their hands when she realized something.

"Seeley?"

"Yea?"

"What are we going to do about rings?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…I already have your grandmother's ring…and I love it…but…"

"You don't necessarily want the traditional wedding bands."

"Not…necessarily."

"Believe it or not, I think I solved that problem as well."

She rolled over to smile at him.

"Well, you're just a regular 'problem-solver' these days aren't you?"

"I guess I am."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well…I assumed you'd want something a little untraditional so I started looking online and I came across something. Are you aware you're Irish?"

She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Seeley. I was aware of that. What does that have to do with rings?"

"Have you ever heard of a claddagh ring?"

"Umm…no, actually."

He grinned.

"That's got to be a first."

"Just explain."

He reached over to the drawer beside him and pulled out a small box. He took out the ring inside and handed it to her to examine. The ring was silver and she looked carefully at two hands holding a heart with a crown above it.

"It's an Irish custom. They exchanged this as a sign of devotion…the hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty...and the heart…well, you know...wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this."

She looked up to see him wearing a ring similar to the one in her hand. It was larger and made for a man but it was the same ring. She saw the bottom tip of the heart pointing towards the rest of his hand and the tips of the crown pointed outwards.

She looked at the ring a little while longer before slipping the ring onto her left hand, heart pointed in.

He smiled at her before twining their fingers together again.

"They're perfect, Seeley. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Bones."

* * *

"So, come on, what did she say?" 

"When?"

"Don't play stupid, it doesn't suit you. When you showed her the rings, what did she say?"

He grinned.

"She loved them."

Vivian matched his grin.

"I honestly didn't know what to think when you first told me about them but I see it better now. What you two have is bigger and better than anything I've ever seen."

"Thanks, sis."

"Sure thing, bro."

"I can't believe you're painting over my walls."

"My walls now, Seel. And, forgive me, but I prefer something a little less…teal…"

"But _maroon_? Are you serious?"

"Very."

He shook his head and painted over another section of wall. They'd moved the furniture she was keeping out. They had gone to buy a new bed set for her earlier that day and would assemble it once the paint was dry.

He heard her turn up the radio behind them. The last few hours had been spent reminiscing over stories they had missed in one another's lives the last few years. He learned his sister had developed a strange love for country music.

'_It's three chords and the truth, bro. That's all,' _she'd said.

She'd played him a few songs from some mixed CDs she had and he was surprised to find that he rather liked it when he was focusing on it. Most of the songs were sweet and slow with a direct message about love and, occasionally, loss. Some of the faster songs he found himself half-dancing to.

He heard her singing along to a song by who he'd come to recognize as the Dixie Chicks. For someone born in Philadelphia, he was a little shocked to find his sister adopted a bit of a twang when she sang. He stopped his work as the lyrics registered in his brain and he felt himself smile. The song reminded him of Bones and himself.

_Lyin' next to you in the dark  
I can feel your beating heart  
You've been here beside me _

_Through the test of time  
We've both had our share of doubts  
Waited out those ole storm clouds  
Boy, it's nights like this that I know why  
Lovers like you and me will never say die _

'Cause there's a long line of folks givin' up on love  
So many hearts get broken in the push and shove  
I'll believe in you for the rest of my life  
Baby, lovers like you and me will never say die

Tears of joy and tears of pain  
Tears say more than words explain  
There's no need for words here tonight  
We've both felt each others power  
A tender touch in the wee small hours  
Is strong enough to hold us for a lifetime  
Lovers like you and me will never say die

_'Cause there's a long line of folks givin' up on love  
So many hearts get broken in the push and shove  
I'll believe in you for the rest of my life  
Baby, lovers like you and me will never say die_

_Oh, lovers like you and me_

_Will never say die_

She hummed along to the end music and he watched her as an idea formed in his mind.

"Hey, Viv?"

"Yea, Seel?"

She turned to face him and he took in the smudge of paint on her cheek and the relaxed smile on her face. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her so content.

"Do you think you could do something for me?"

She tipped her head at the serious tone of his voice and looked at him curiously.

"Anything, bro. You know that."

"Do you think you could sing at the wedding?"

Her eyes opened a little wider in shock.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely."

She was genuinely puzzled and that almost made him laugh.

"I'm not asking you to sing for the whole thing, Vivi. Just a few songs. A few that will be totally up to you and one I want you to sing in particular."

"Umm…sure, Seeley. Can I ask why?"

"'Cause it would mean a lot to me."

He didn't elaborate his answer and she seemed to accept it.

"Alright…which one did you have in mind?"

"Bones' and my first dance."

Her eyes widened the rest of the way and her mouth dropped open a fraction.

"Oh…Seeley…I don't know. You…you might want a pro for that."

"It'll mean more to Bones and me if it's you."

She looked at him for several long moments.

"God, you're serious."

"I am, Vivi."

She looked down for a moment and he caught a glimpse of the fear in her eyes. He was about to speak when she looked up again, a new determination in her eyes and a small smile tugging at her mouth.

"Alright. If it's what you want."

He grinned and lifted her at the waist. He kissed her loudly on the cheek and she pushed on his chest.

"Hey, OK. Off, off, off. You're getting more paint on me."

They went back to work with bright smiles on their faces.

_A/N: The line about the claddagh rings from Booth is taken almost directly from Buffy when he gave Buffy a claddagh ring…I couldn't resist. And Vivian's line about country music being 'three chords and the truth' is almost exactly taken from an episode of Everwood and it stuck with me because it's insanely accurate._


	57. Everyone Leaves

**I've started another story and it's got nothing to do with this one. I think I've decided that this one is gonna be much longer than I planned and I'm just gonna continue it and let it go as long as it likes. I've also decided to turn a string of these stories into a series called The Unexpected Visitors Series where (big duh) someone is going to come along that wasn't expected and help BB realize that they are MADE FOR EACH OTHER!!!!!!!!!! The next one is gonna be wicked fun! I'll start posting that one soon.**

Chapter 57

Vivian was frustrated. No…that wasn't very accurate. She was freaking frustrated.

She was sitting on the floor of her brother's-_her_ apartment going through every CD she owned. She gave herself some credit, her collection was large so it would take her awhile to go through them all…but she felt like she'd already been through them a dozen times and she'd only decided on three songs for the wedding. She was sitting in the middle of her floor with the CDs stacked around her grouped by genre and then by year and then by artist. She could occasionally be pretty anal about order.

The knock on the door surprised her but she felt immediate gratitude to whomever it was that was saving her from the borderline loss of her sanity.

She made her way through the stacks to the door. She through it open and let out a cry of happiness before hurling herself into their arms.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Umm…you're welcome?"

She pulled back and looked into Zach's confused face.

"You, my friend, have just saved me from another 'God-knows-how-many' hours of searching through millions of CDs for songs to sing at my brother's wedding."

"Oh, then you're very welcome."

She pulled him into the apartment by his hand and then stopped as she surveyed the room.

"Umm…OK…living room. Take a left at Rock…then a right at Aerosmith…then step over Blues…and make another left at Brian McKnight…and then squeeze between 50s and 60s Pop."

He looked at her for a moment like she really had lost her mind.

"Yea, I know…but you like my quirks."

He smiled before following her instructions, followed closely by her. Several near avalanches later he finally collapsed on the couch and she dropped onto it beside him laughing.

"Well…that was an adventure."

She turned her head towards him and saw him smiling at her.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. You're just…very cute."

She grinned mischievously.

"How many times in your life have you said the word 'cute'?"

"Very few, if at all."

"I can tell."

She shifted and he put his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his shoulder.

"Mmm…missed you."

He smiled down at her.

"Really?"

She looked up at him and returned his smile.

"Yea…feel like I haven't seen you in days."

She tipped her head up as he dipped down. Her hand caught the back of his head and pulled him closer. His arm around her shoulders had moved to wrap around her waist and his other hand was tangled in her hair.

Once again he felt a rush of bravery that he never possessed with others. He pulled away from her lips and kissed down the column of her neck and he heard her sigh.

Her hand traveled from their place at his neck down his back to the hem of his shirt. He jolted when he felt her fingers brush the skin of his back and he had to suppress a groan. He pulled her head back before his mouth crashed to hers once more.

Her back pressed into the softness of the couch, she pulled him down further into her arms, suddenly that he would disappear any second. As he broke away from her mouth again he heard her breath hitch and he froze.

He pushed himself up and looked at her face. Her eyes were closed tightly and he saw a tear force its way out from the corner of one of them.

Suddenly afraid he's hurt her he started to sit up but she gripped his shirt.

"No…no, Zach…please, don't go."

"What-what's wrong?"

"Not you…God, not you…me…always me."

"What do you mean?"

She choked out a laugh through the tears starting to slip off her face.

"I'm still waiting for you to pick up and run, I guess. To realize I'm too much work. I wouldn't blame you…or stop you, I think."

He saw the sadness in her face and heard the self-loathing in her voice and he allowed himself a moment of anger at Agent Booth before pushing it away. Vivian's obvious love for her brother was enough to push down that anger. He did grant several moments of anger toward the people that could make such a confident and spirited young woman break down like a frightened little girl. He granted the rest of the moments to thinking of a way to ease the pain of a young woman who wanted nothing more than to know love.

He gently eased her up and helped her stand. Somehow he maneuvered them through the mountains of CDs to her room. He helped her lay back on the mattress before lying beside her and wrapping an arm around her. She rested her head on his chest and he could feel her fighting the sobs. He was never good at handling delicate situations but being around Vivian gave him anew confidence.

"Don't…it's OK to cry…I'm not going anywhere."

His words seem to shatter her resolve and she dissolved into sobs. He held her close as she cried herself out and into sleep. He noticed that her face relaxed before slipping into sleep and he smiled, knowing that the release of her tears had possibly released some of her pain.

He smiled a little wider knowing he had helped before drifting off himself.

* * *

Seeley was walking along the hall to his former apartment. He'd called Vivian earlier but after a short answer she'd hung up and he picked up the exasperation in her voice.

For all the things his sister was, one of the most dangerous was a fierce perfectionist when the mood struck her. He'd heard the tone a few times and he knew that was what was happening now. He decided somewhere around lunch to go and surprise her with food for a change.

He knocked on the door and after a minute, when he didn't get an answer, he tried the knob. The door swung open and his jaw fell.

Enough CDs to fill a record store were scattered around the apartment all, he knew, carefully and obsessively organized.

"Vivi?"

He called his sister's name and was met with silence. He moved around the apartment slowly. Maybe she'd stepped out for a few minutes and forgotten to lock the door behind her? As much as he wanted to believe that, the paranoia settled in that something was wrong. Ever since her attack he'd been excessively paranoid about her. He saw her bedroom door open a bit and he walked over slowly, unconsciously reaching for the weapon on his hip.

He glanced around the door and felt himself freeze.

Vivian was there and lying beside her was Zach. She was curled into his chest, clutching a bit of the material of his shirt. His arm was wrapped around her back, securing her to his side.

He was about five seconds from flipping out when he noticed the tear stains on his sister's face. The familiarity of this situation hit him like a sack of bricks.

Not only had he been in his sister's position a few weeks ago with Bones…but he could recall a few times when Vivian had been a child that he had been the one to hold her through her tears. That didn't appear to be his job anymore.

"Seeley…?"

He focused on his sister to see her sleepily sitting up.

"Hey, Viv."

They were whispering for Zach's benefit as he was still deep in sleep.

"What's wrong, Seeley?"

He was about to answer when Zach shifted. Seeley saw Vivian look down at him and pass the tips of her fingers over his cheek and smile softly.

When she looked up at him once more he nodded out the door and she got off the bed carefully before following him out of the room. They walked into the kitchen where he'd put the food and he turned to lean on the counter as she settled in a chair.

"You OK?"

She ran a hand across her face before sighing deeply.

"I wonder sometimes…but right now, I think so."

"What happened?"

"You want all the details or the basic problem?"

"I don't think I could take hearing all the details so keep it simple."

"Well…we were on the couch…yes, we were making out, deal with it…and then…I dunno…I was crying a bit…I tried to explain why but I don't think I made much sense. He took me into the other room and I cried myself out, I guess."

"Why were you crying?"

"I…told him I'm still waiting for him to leave."

"Why would you think he's going to leave?"

She looked down at her hands and mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What?"

She sighed before raising her eyes up to his.

"Because everyone does, Seeley. Everyone's left me at some point."

She didn't say it aloud but she didn't have to. He could hear the miserable accusation in her voice.

'_Including you.'_

_A/N: Oooooo…All angst-y goodness…I'll fix it!!!!!!! This is kinda important to the story I think because this is gonna resolve all their old issues that were never addressed. His leaving for the Rangers affected her more than he ever realized. _


	58. Never Again

**Fixing the angst in 5…4…3…2…1…**

Chapter 58

'_Including you.'_

He let his chin drop to his chest.

"I always wondered…how you couldn't hate me for what I did…but on some level you do, don't you?"

He looked up to meet her eyes that seemed quick to deny him…but he saw that it was a lie. She would lie to spare him but he wouldn't let her this time.

"Tell me the truth, Vivi."

She froze for a moment…before nodding.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You have to understand, Seeley. I wish I didn't…I wish I could change what I feel…"

"But you can't."

"No…"

He took a moment to observe her and saw the resolve and defeat in her posture. Suddenly it became obvious to him. Painfully obvious.

"You're not just waiting for Zach to leave. You're waiting for _me_ to leave…again."

She looked down at her open palms as if searching for the answers in the lines there.

"Talk it out, Vivi. Don't bottle it up. This has been a long time coming."

She looked up and he saw the question in her eyes.

"I can take it. I need to hear this."

She nodded slowly before speaking.

"In the beginning, I couldn't fathom what was going through your head. Just because I didn't tell you, didn't mean you didn't see what I went through with them. I couldn't believe you felt OK enough to leave me to deal with that alone. I was only nine, Seeley."

"I know…"

"No you don't!"

She was standing now and the tears were starting once more to work their way down her face. Everything was coming out of her in a rush of emotion.

"You have no idea what it was like after you left. They treated me like I was nothing! I took care of myself _all_ by myself for the years you were gone. I didn't have friends because I didn't want anyone to see how indifferent my own parents treated me. They made me ashamed of myself!"

"When you first told me…I think I had to restrain myself from actually hurting you. It didn't matter that you were three times my size and could stop me in an instant. I was prepared to hurl myself at you and hit you as hard as I could until you could feel on your body what I felt in my soul."

She moved to stand in front of him and he could see the tears flowing unashamedly. She reached up and touched his cheek and he was startled to realize he had tears in his eyes as well.

"Now…this may hurt to hear, OK? But you asked."

"I did."

"I hated you so much when you were gone. I promised myself that when you came back that I wouldn't let you back in. But when I saw you come off that plane the first time…and smile at me and open your arms…all I wanted was to know someone loved me again. And you'd never given me a reason to doubt you loved me. So, I decided to love you back. But every time you went away again it broke my heart all over again and I swore to not let it be so easy for you the next time…but every time you came off the plane with that smile and that hug that was just for me. But you almost destroyed me that first day, Seeley, and every day you left after that."

Her choice of words was like tiny knives. He'd taken numerous lives but here before him was a life he had shattered but was still living. Someone he loved.

He couldn't help himself he reached out and tugged her into him and hugged her tightly. He pressed his face into her hair trying to stem the flow of his own tears but when he felt her wrap her arms around his back and start to cry that he realized that maybe this was what they needed. She sobbed into his shirt.

"I don't think I could stand it, Seeley. If you left. Not again…please."

"I won't…I promise…never again.

Clinging to one another they both gave in to the years of unspoken pain and sadness as they sank to the kitchen floor.

* * *

"So…what are you wearing for the wedding?" 

"Umm…tux?"

"Can I make a recommendation?"

"Sure."

It was about half an hour later and the pair was still sitting on the kitchen floor. They were leaning against the cabinets, each with a bottle of soda. A bowl of popcorn was nestled between them.

"Black jacket, white vest, white shirt, and a white tie. Not a bow tie, a windsor knot."

"Yea?"

"Oh, absolutely."

"But I thought Bones' dress was supposed to be a little…untraditional."

"It is. But only in the respect that it's not your common big, puffy skirt with the 60 foot train and the long veil. It's still white and it's gorgeous."

"What about you and Angela?"

"I'm in this rose colored dress and Ange is in a darker red. We didn't want to look too out of sync."

"Anything else untraditional about all this?"

"A few minor things but nothing else really."

"And, uh…how goes the song choosing?"

She cast an aggravated glance at the living room.

"Very slowly. I must've gone through everything I had 3 times."

"What have you come up with so far?"

"'I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing,' 'You're the Inspiration,' 'These Are the Moments'…'Dancing Queen.'"

"'Dancing Queen?'"

"Oh, come on. That song is a 'must' at any wedding. Even if it is only me, Tempe and Ange dancing to it."

"Anything else?"

"Well…one other but that one's a surprise."

"What is it?"

"It's…like my special gift for you."

"You don't have to do that, Vivi."

"I know. But I want to. Did you and Tempe pick a song yet?"

"Not yet. But can I make a request?"

"Sure."

"Hot-Blooded."

"The Foreigner song?"

"Yea."

"Can I ask why?"

"It's like a personal thing for me and her. The first time I really saw her let loose…that song was playing."

"Where were you?"

"Her place."

"Really? Anything happen after?"

"Yea…you could say that…"

"Ooo…what?"

"Her refrigerator tried to kill me."

"Oh."

"Yea."

_A/N: Tried to leave it on a somewhat humorous note. Now, go push the little button in the corner and write me all kinds of happy happy reviews before I freak out that this actually isn't as good as I hoped._


	59. Perfect Happiness

**OK, so here's the thing…do you all remember when I mentioned Vivian making that mac and cheese casserole for Parker and Booth telling Bones to take a cooking lesson from Vivi? And then Bones last week on TV? Granted some things were obviously different but I FLIPPED OUT WHEN I SAW THAT!!!!!!!I WANNA TAKE THE CREDIT!!!!!!!(Not really 'cause I'll get in trouble but in my head I'm dancing!!!! OK, I referenced two episodes of Angel in this chapter…anyone who can tell me which ones get the next chapter dedicated to them!!!! For Angel fans one of them will be obvious and the other a little less familiar…lol…enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 59

After Seeley had left Vivian had gone back into the bedroom, she lingered in the doorway, watching a still snoozing Zach.

'_He's very cute when he sleeps.'_

She moved to stand beside the bed. He looked incredibly peaceful.

'_I don't want him to go. Ever.'_

She was startled by the thought. She'd never counted on anyone sticking around, which was why she tried so hard to stay detached. But here was this beautiful boy…man, really, but still a boy…who she wasn't prepared to let go.

She saw him reach out to the other side of the bed in his sleep and saw him frown when he touched nothing. His eyes opened slowly before he saw her sitting beside him.

"Hey…" he said sleepily.

"Hey. Do you know you sleep like the dead?"

"What?"

"Seeley was just here…we sorta had an emotional talk…some yelling, some crying. You slept through it all."

"Oh, God. I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's OK. He and I needed to talk alone."

"Are you alright?"

She smiled and touched his cheek, running her thumb across the skin.

"I think I finally will be."

* * *

Seeley walked through the lab slowly. He could see Angela at her desk with Hodgins beside her, both their backs to him. He walked to his fiancée's door where she was sitting on her couch looking at a notepad. He stopped in the doorway to watch her.

_She's adorable when she's so focused.'_

He crept up behind her and bent down. Her hair was up, making his next move easier. He pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder. She jumped but before she could turn he kissed her again. She relaxed and tipped her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Mmm…I should hurt you for sneaking up on me that way…"

"Sorry…couldn't help myself…"

She turned her head to look at him and she frowned.

"What?"

"You look…strange."

He was surprised. For someone who said she couldn't read people, she was getting better.

"I'll be alright, Bones."

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

He smiled and caught the back of her neck in his hand. He pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"I'll be OK. I'll tell you later…right now I just wanted to be here with you."

She smiled and put down her pad.

"Well, then come here and sit."

He happily obliged and she leaned into his arms.

"What were you working on?"

"Just some things for the wedding."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Like what?"

"Well, the director sent over some dates the gardens were definitely open for. I wanted to make sure there were no events coming up."

"Good plan, any dates jumping out at you?"

"A few, one in particular."

"Which?"

"June 3rd."

"Bones…that's in two weeks."

"I know."

"That's not too fast?"

"I don't think so. Most of the work is done."

"Really? What about the reception?"

She smiled at him.

"Taken care of. The museum has tables and chairs they're lending us and Hodgins is buying us a set of china as an engagement present."

"Wow. Thank you, Hodgins. What about food?"

"Also done. I made some calls. Tracked down a friend of ours who is more than happy to cater."

"Who?"

"Sid. I thought it was appropriate."

He dipped his head and kissed her long and deep.

"Very appropriate. Our first shared meal was Wong Fu's."

"Exactly."

"You've thought of everything."

"I usually do. Are you OK with everything?"

"Very OK. And more in love with you now then I was when I walked in the door, which is saying something. You're amazing."

"I know."

* * *

After Zach had left, Vivian was lounging on her couch, finally exhausted with her song search. She was relaxing to a re-run of Angel on TV when there was a knock on the door. She cast a devastated look at the television.

"God…the best part of the whole episode…_and_ he's in a tux…how fair is that?"

She opened the door and smiled at her visitor.

"Hey, Tempe!"

"Hi, Vivian. I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Nah, just watching Angel. What's up?"

"Seeley said you were singing some songs for the wedding."

"I am. Dunno why he'd ask but…I'm happy to do it for him."

"You sing beautifully, Vivian. I think it's a great idea that you're singing at the wedding."

"Thanks, Tempe. Did you have a song in mind?"

"One. I heard it a while ago and somehow I always associated it with him. It says everything I wish I'd had the courage to say…a long time ago. Maybe then we wouldn't have wasted so much time."

"Aww…it wasn't wasted, Tempe. That time helped you build up that trust that makes you guys so amazing together. What you and Seeley have is that once in a lifetime shot at perfect happiness. Which is unbelievably rare. Ninety-nine point nine nine nine-ad infinitum percent of the best relationships in recorded history of the world have had to make do with _acceptable _happiness. You've got a shot at that point zero zero one. That's crazy exciting!"

Vivian's enthusiasm was contagious and Temperance found herself smiling brightly.

"So, what's the song?"

"It's called Amazed…it's a country song, which Seeley said you like. It's by-"

"Lonestar! I love Lonestar! God, that song is perfect! How did I miss that? I went through all this for hours…"

Temperance laughed.

"So, you'll sing it?"

"I'd be happy to. What are you and Seeley up to tonight?"

"Nothing, he's fallen behind on his paperwork so I was just going to go back to the lab and finish some of my own."

"Oh…well, if you'd like, I was just make some dinner. Tonight's an Angel marathon too. We can talk and watch and just…hang out?"

She smiled at her future sister-in-law.

"That sounds great. Maybe you could give me a few pointers with the cooking. Seeley said you taught him."

"Well…he did cook for me first when we were growing up but he didn't go crazy…what I do is art. But definitely, I'd love to pass on my infinite wisdom to someone worthy."

They shared a laugh as Vivian shut the door, both of them excited for the next few hours of 'sisterly' bonding.

* * *

"Oh my God…that has to be one of the best episodes ever…"

"I can certainly see why. A usually big, strong, powerful vampire suddenly reduced to the status of a puppet? I didn't watch a lot of TV growing up but even I have to agree that that was rather funny. I like that Fred girl. Very smart. A little odd every once in awhile but the other men seem to respect her."

"Oh, definitely. Not to mention Wesley being head over heels for her. Kinda like Seeley is for you."

"He and I were a bit clueless for a while, weren't we?"

"Just from listening to a phone conversations with him, I'd say 'yes.'"

"I can see what you mean about Seeley bearing a resemblance to the actor who plays Angel. Very similar bone structure."

"I see it in the eyes myself. Not to mention personality. They both take the weight of the world on their shoulders. Of course…Seeley doesn't have the threat of a gypsy curse hanging over him."

"True."

They had just finished their seventh episode of Angel and while they'd been cooking Vivian had summed up the basic concept of the show. Temperance had caught on surprisingly quickly and was very surprised to find herself enjoying it.

They'd shared a dinner of fettuccini alfredo with grilled chicken. Vivian had walked Temperance through the recipe and had given her a few starter recipes to try with the promise that she would be present for the tasting.

"So you left Seeley a message telling him we were here?"

"Yes. He should be finishing up soon."

Her sentence ended with a knock on the door.

"Speak of the devil."

"What?"

"Expression, Tempe."

"Oh."

"Door's open, bro! Come on in!"

They heard the door swing open and footsteps in the hall.

"We're in the living room!"

"I'm aware of that."

Both women froze.

That was definitely _not_ Seeley's voice.

_A/N: I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!!!!!!I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF!!!!!!!!I HAVE A PROBLEM!!!!!I'm promise I'm going to FAA…Fanfiction Addicts Anonymous…a non-profit organization meant to help rehabilitate writers and readers of fanfictions who can't seem to stop reading and/or writing them…BUT I'LL FIX IT REALLY REALLY FAST!!!!!!PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!!!!_


	60. Fathers and Daughters

**The answers to my **_**Angel**_** references were Waiting in the Wings and Smile Time. Congrats to **_**brennanmars, DBFan2005, Bella-mi-amore, BlazingPhoenix29, and mendenbar!!!!**_**I would also like to give credit to **_**btvsfifi **_**also because you got Smile Time and yes, Angel did wear a tux in the prom episode of Buffy but I was shooting strictly for Angel episodes. Either way, WAY TO GO EVERYONE!!!!!THIS IS FOR YOU!!!!!!………please don't hate it………**

Chapter 60

"Dad…"

Temperance's head snapped to Vivian, whose eyes were wide in shock.

"Where's Seeley?"

The question was addressed, not to Vivian but to Temperance. Vivian answered anyway, haltingly.

"He…he should be here soon…"

The man's eyes remained on Temperance.

"Who are you?"

"My fiancée."

All three turned to see Seeley standing in the doorway behind his father.

"You're engaged?"

"For a few weeks now."

"Were you planning on calling and letting us know, Seeley?"

"You know, I honestly hadn't thought to."

"What's wrong with you? I'm still your father, Seeley, and I don't like your tone."

"Well, I'm sorry about that."

He walked past his father to his sister who was still sitting immobile on the floor. He pulled her up gently. Her eyes were still latched to the man at the door who had yet to spare her a glance.

"Vivi…go in the other room."

She didn't react, her gaze was unmoving. He looked over at Temperance.

"Bones?"

She walked over and tried to pull Vivian away softly but the girl wouldn't budge.

The other man was watching the scene play out but looking only at Temperance or Seeley and they could all see it.

"I'm as dead to you as he is…aren't I?"

The man continued to look at his son and finally she started to react. Her voice rose and she was walking towards the man.

"Is it because I have his eyes? Just like Seeley and mom? Or is it because I smile like him? That same smile that you gave to all your children? Or did you hate him so much in the end for what he was doing to your family that when he died you had no one to take it out on but me?"

The following smack sent Vivian to the floor and got Seeley moving. He was across the room in an instant and he'd grabbed a man he barely recognized by his jacket.

"You will NOT touch her again. Never again. Get out of here."

"She's uncontrollable, Seeley. You don't know what you're getting into. Why do you think your mother and I had to send her away?"

"You didn't send her away. You pushed her away and I helped her get out. She was dying in that house and you were killing her like you were killing Jared."

The man moved to slap his son but he was no match for the younger man's strength.

"NO. You need to hear this. Jared died that night because of his own mistake. But you'd been killing him for years. You made him the golden son and pressed a future on him he didn't want. I blamed myself for so long that I tried to do it for him. I left her there with the two of you and she was dying just like him. Not from your smothering, but from your neglect."

Temperance had moved to Vivian's side and was kneeling beside her, helping her sit up. Vivian's eyes were filled with tears and she buried her face in Temperance's neck, fighting the sobs.

"Well…doesn't this look like a party."

All four turned to see the newcomer.

"Dad?"

* * *

Max Keenan stood in the doorway watching his daughter comfort a young woman he recognized. 'Vivian' was what Booth had called her. He saw Booth had a man pinned to the wall opposite him, the two shared a resemblance. He guessed the father. The red mark blossoming on the younger girl's cheek was evidence to the events of the last few minutes.

"Clearly, I've missed the start of it but is there something I can do?"

"Dad…what are you doing here?"

"Well, I ran by your place, sweetie but you weren't there. It was late so I was a little concerned. Plus, I wanted to see how you and Booth were getting along now."

"Oh."

He looked at Vivian who was watching their exchange. He saw a look of longing behind her eyes. He glanced at the other man, who Booth had released by now, and was straightening. He put the connection between his hand and the mark on Vivian's cheek. He addressed who he presumed was Mr. Booth.

"You know…it's really not a good thing to hit your children. Especially a daughter. They're supposed to be their Daddy's Little Girl. Not sure what this particular girl did but I doubt it warranted a slap."

"Max, I've got this."

"All due respect, Booth. And I mean it. But this seems to be a conversation for father's with daughters. And you have a son."

"You don't know anything about me or my family. Or my children."

"Your _daughter_. Go ahead, say it. Something tells me you haven't before."

"This is none of your business."

The elder Booth tried to walk past Max but the former criminal had another plan. He twisted the man around and pushed him against the closed door. Not enough to hurt him…much.

"Dad!"

"Honey, what do you want me to do? Let him leave after this?"

"He's Seeley's father!"

Max looked at Booth.

"Any objections just yet?"

Seeley looked at his father over Max's shoulder, his eyes were cold.

"A man who can love one child and completely ignore another is not someone I want for a father. Let him go and send him out. He's not worth it."

"Aww…spoil my fun."

Max loosened his grip and pulled open the door, pushing the other man out.

"Come back when you get your priorities straight."

Max turned to the scene before him once more. Booth was now beside his sister, pulling both her and Temperance to their feet. One hand was on his sister's cheek, the other around his daughter's waist. He was speaking low and after a moment Vivian nodded and left the room.

Booth hung his head with a sigh and Temperance ran a hand across his back soothingly, whispering something else he couldn't hear.

"Uhh…you know…father of the bride still in the room."

They turned to him but neither changed position.

"I'll take it you two are OK now?"

They gave one another a small smile and he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"We're getting married in two weeks."

"You pregnant?"

"What!?"

"Honey, I gotta ask. You guys are moving a little fast and he kinda has a rep for this."

"Hey!"

"Sorry, kid. It's a father's prerogative to torture his daughter's soon-to-be husband."

"No, dad. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh, alright then. Why so soon?"

"Don't really wanna wait, Max."

"I can appreciate that. I wanted to marry Ruthie the day I proposed but she made us wait a few months. As I recall, she _was_ pregnant at the time."

"Dad!"

"What? Only a month, tops. So…is there a chance I can snag a dance with the bride?"

They looked at one another and Seeley could see in her eyes that she wanted that even if she didn't say it.

"Well…I'll be the only agent there…Director Cullen can only make it to the ceremony…"

"I can watch that from the back. I'd love to give you away, sweetie…"

She smiled softly at her father.

"I understand."

"But other than that…I don't think it would be a good idea to arrest my father-in-law on my wedding day."

"Probably not a good photo opportunity."

"Probably not."

_A/N: How was THAT? Come on…tell me it didn't suck…I thought about bringing Vivian's attacker back but somehow that would've run too long. This was better I think…let me know!!!!!!!_


	61. Can't Hate What You Can't Love

**I personally want to apologize to BumbleBee07, I was reading the reviews typing in who got it right and you are totally right but I must've accidentally missed it so I'm giving you the praise now!!! All hail those of us who watch Angel and Bones and realize what phenomenal shows they are and what a phenomenal actor David Boreanaz is!!!!!! OK…now with this next chapter…you all need to understand…I have a problem with angst. I love to create it. I love to wreak havoc in my world…for this I am sorry.**

Chapter 61

After Max had left Seeley started to walk toward Vivian's room but Temperance caught his arm.

"Let me. Please? I think I know how to help."

He hesitated a moment. He didn't doubt her abilities but he'd seen his sister's face.

"Please, Seeley. I know you want to help her…but I think she needs to hear what I have to say…"

He smiled softly at her, conceding.

"Alright. I'll wait out here."

He watched her walk down the hall and tap on the bedroom door. She waited a moment before entering and closed the door behind her.

He collapsed on the couch and sighed.

'God, Jared, if you only knew what you'd left behind.'

* * *

Temperance could see Vivian's thin frame curled up on the mattress. She crossed to the bed and sat beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Vivian?"

The girl rolled over and Temperance could see the tears on her face. As well as the still red mark on her left cheek.

"I thought it would be Seeley to be honest."

Temperance smiled softly.

"You're lucky, you know, Tempe. I mean…I know your parents abandoned you…but you know they were doing it to protect you. You know they at least loved you. I could see it when your dad came barreling in when he thought Seeley had hurt you. I could see it just now when he looked at you. My father has never looked at me that way."

"He will one day."

"You don't know that."

"I do…I think everything he heard tonight was enough to make him think. Maybe not today but one day he'll realize what he's done."

"I didn't mean to say all of that. I just…snapped."

"After all this time, I think you deserved to."

Vivian rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

"I think…his slapping me was the first time I've ever been sure he's heard me. Isn't that depressing?"

Temperance saw the defeat in the young woman's eyes. She needed to make her understand.

"Vivian. Your brother loves you."

Vivian looked at her with sadness in her eyes.

"I know. I know he loves me. And I love him. He's been everything to me for a long time."

"And you know Zach loves you."

Vivian smiled a tiny smile.

"I know that too. And I do love him. I didn't think I'd ever have someone besides Seeley to love…Zach proved me wrong. And I've never been happier to be wrong."

"And Angela and Hodgins love you too. You don't cringe when Hodgins starts talking about something slimy and bug related and you actually agree with some of his crazy theories. And you conspire with Angela."

Vivian laughed softly and sat up.

"He's totally right about Area 51…total cover-up. I love them both."

Temperance held her hand out and smiled at her.

"And you have me."

Vivian's smile was bright now.

"Of course I have you. You keep me sane with the rest of these crazies."

"You see? You are loved."

"I guess I am."

They laughed together for a few moments and then Vivian sighed.

"Tempe…could you ask Seeley to come in? I think I'm ready to handle his brotherly affection right now without sobbing."

"Sure thing."

* * *

Temperance had reentered the living room smiling. Needless to say that after the events of the last hour he was a bit unsettled. 

"Bones?"

She bent and kissed him softly.

"She's going to be alright. She's asking for you."

His first instinct was to jump up and rush in but the soft smile she was giving him calmed his fears.

He tapped on the door and Vivian opened it a moment later, a small smile on her face.

"Hey, bro."

"Hey, sis."

They stared at one another smiling for a moment before he saw Vivian's eyes water. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight. He heard her laugh gently against his shoulder through her tears.

"And I told her I wouldn't sob."

"You're not sobbing. You're teary…there's a difference."

"Always making me feel better…"

"Always will."

They sat on the mattress and faced each other. He was about to speak when Vivian jumped in with a comment that surprised him.

"I don't blame Jared, Seeley."

"Umm…"

She laughed softly.

"I don't blame him…I don't hate him…it's hard to hate someone you don't love."

"Vivi…"

"Let me say this. I didn't know him…mom and dad didn't talk about him…you barely talked about him."

He waited as she seemed to think about her next words.

"A few months ago…your friend, Agent Kennedy gave me a week off so they could go on a family vacation. I took a train down to Barcelona. There were these ruins and I must've gone there everyday for a week for hours at a time. I thought about a lot while I was there. I thought about you and how I couldn't wait to get back home to see you. I thought about mom and dad and how I never wanted to go home just so I could be happy. But I wasn't happy. Being away from you was hard and I was…content…but not happy. Even when you were still at home and I was so miserable…I was happier there 'cause you were there."

"I thought about love more than anything. And I realized that…I don't love Jared. That may sound terrible. But you can't love what you don't know somewhere in your heart. He wasn't there for me like you were. He wasn't there on the night I cried myself to sleep…and you were. Even when you were gone and I was missing you."

"I could hear you in my head, telling me that you'd be home soon and we'd go to the park and I would sit in that rocking chair in the corner and I could see you perfectly in my mind. See you tossing me up in the air when you would catch up to me when we would race and you would let me get ahead a little. I could see you teaching me how to flip a grilled cheese in a pan. I could see you teaching me how to ice skate and roller skate and ride a bike. And I could see you every time I fell down checking the cuts and putting the Sesame Street band-aids on them, 'kissing the boo-boo and making it better.' He wasn't there for that."

"And this is how I know I don't love him. Because I hated you when you left. Which you already know. He's basically the reason my life was hell. And I can't hate him. I learned that to hate someone you had to have loved them at some point. I tried. I tried to hate him. I spent hours at those ruins screaming at the sky, pretending he could hear me. But all I felt was exhausted. Because I don't care if he can hear me or not. I know that you love him, you knew him. And you can hate him for whatever he did or didn't do because you love him. And I'm OK with that."

Seeley watched his sister. She was looking right at him, her eyes clear of all the pain and sadness that was usually there, just below the surface.

"What I learned today…is that I do love mom and dad. And I love you. And Tempe and Zach and Hodgins and Angela. Tempe helped me realize that. I didn't think I'd have room for anyone but you because I figured how much love can I have to give when I had so little for so long to take."

She reached down and took his hand, smiling at him.

"But I didn't have a little. I had a lot. It's your gift, Seeley. I don't think there's anyone else in the world who can love as much as you do. You gave me all the love you could and it was more than enough. I'm overflowing with it and now I can give it back to people, and there's a lot to give. I'm done with regretting what I didn't have growing up. Now, as far as I'm concerned, I had a lot growing up. 'Cause I couldn't have asked for more than you."

Seeley released a choked sigh.

"OK…now that's not really fair, coming out with a speech like that. Catch a guy off his guard with something like that and you're bound to get a few tears."

She laughed and wiped away a few tears of her own.

"Yea, well…if you need help writing your vows…"

"Oh, you're the first person I call. No doubt."

* * *

A few hours later Temperance and Seeley had left for their own apartment and Vivian was relaxing on the couch. She'd made a phone call about half an hour ago and was just waiting for a delivery. As if on cue there was a knock on the door. She opened the door and sighed. 

"Two of my favorite things. Pizza and you."

"Hopefully not in that order."

She tugged him in by his jacket and kissed him softly.

"What do you think?"

"I guess not."

"Good guess."

The pair walked into the living room and she put the pizza box on the coffee table next to the plates and glasses she'd already brought out. She dropped onto the couch and pulled him down beside her. She curled into his arms and sighed.

"You OK?"

"Better now then an hour ago. Much better than two hours ago."

"Cryptic."

"My specialty."

He turned her gently until her head was resting a pillow in his lap and she was looking up at him.

"What's wrong?"

She twined their fingers together and looked at them.

"My dad was here today."

His eyes were wide.

"Are you OK? What happened?"

"He didn't even look at me. I kinda lost it. Yelled at him, he slapped me. Seeley jumped in, he was mad. Then Tempe's dad came in and basically he and Seeley threw my dad out."

Zach reached down and touched her cheek.

"He…hit you?"

She covered his hand with her own and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine, Zach. Seeley took care of it."

He looked like he was thinking hard and the look in his eyes unsettled her. He looked angry. She had never seen him angry before.

"Zach? What's wrong?"

"He shouldn't have hit you."

There was something dark in his voice and she sat up and turned until they were facing one another on the sofa. She took his face in her hands and forced him to meet her eyes.

"Zach. I'm fine. I told you, Seeley handled it."

"He should've gotten there before you got hit."

"He couldn't have moved any faster if he was The Flash."

"Who?"

"Comic book character, super-speed."

"Still, he-"

"Zach, I need you to let this go. OK? You're here and that's what I need right now. I need you to forget this."

Zach looked at her and his eyes were cloudy and it scared her.

He took her wrists and gently pulled them away. He released her and stood, walking to the door.

"Zach?"

"I can't let it go."

"Zach, please. Don't go."

"I need…to take a walk."

He was at the door when he heard her call him softly.

"Zach?"

He turned slightly to see her standing, her eyes were filling with tears. Her eyes were pleading with him to stay but he couldn't.

In the silence of her apartment, Vivian whispered into the emptiness.

"I love you…"

_A/N: I HAVE A PROBLEM BUT I'M GETTING HELP!!!!!! OK…here's how the next few chapters are gonna play out…the next chapter is gonna help with this one…the one right after that is the wedding…the one after is the epilogue and then I'M DONE! The following day I am going to the post the first chapter of my new story, the second in this series, and it has absolutely no connection to this one except that it is written by me. OK? Good? On with the typing! This next chapter will be up sooner than this last one, I promise._


	62. Time to Think

**ONE MORE TO GO!!!!!!! It's making me sad…………enjoy!!!!**

Chapter 62

Temperance and Seeley were curled up on the couch watching a movie Seeley had picked out.

"It just doesn't make any sense. I mean, forget that it's impossible for a spider-bite to genetically alter someone but he wouldn't be able to scale a wall like that by his fingers."

"Bones, really…it's just a movie."

"I know, but can't they try and make a little sense?"

He chuckled and kissed her head when the phone rang.

"Hello."

He was met with silence.

"Hello?"

"Seeley…"

"Vivi? What's wrong? Are you OK?"

He sat up slowly and Temperance was looking at him with concerned eyes.

"I'm fine…sort of. It's Zach."

"What's about Zach?"

"He…he was here. And when I told him what happened today…God, Seeley he was so…I don't even know what. I could see it. I've never seen him like that. He left. I don't know where he went. He said he was taking a walk but that was three hours ago and he's not answering his phone."

He could hear the hysteria creeping into her voice.

"OK, calm down. I'll go look for him. Keep trying his cell phone."

"OK…"

He hung up and stood, grabbing his jacket on his way to the door. Temperance was close behind.

"Where would he go?"

"What?"

"I assume Zach is missing and I'll assume that Vivian is worried. It'll go faster if we're both looking. What happened?"

"When she told him about earlier, he walked out. She said something wasn't right. It's been a couple hours and she hasn't heard from him."

"OK. I'll check the lab, maybe he went back to distract himself."

"OK. I'm gonna check a couple places in the area by the apartment."

"Call me if you find him."

"You too."

* * *

Seeley had already circled the neighborhood by his sister's apartment three times when passed by a local bar and a thought crossed his mind.

'_He wouldn't…would he?'_

He parked and crossed the street and entered the bar.

'_He would.'_

He spotted a familiar shape at the end of the bar, nursing a bottle of beer. It wouldn't do well for him to sneak up on the guy.

He took the stool beside him and signaled the bartender for a beer of his own. If Zach noticed him he didn't say. The bartender handed him a bottle and he took a drink.

"What are you doing here?"

The younger man was staring at his drink and so Seeley chose to stare at his as well. If Zach wasn't gonna make eye-contact then neither would he.

"I got a phone call from a girl who's worried sick about you."

He saw guilt flash in the younger man's eyes.

"I didn't mean to worry her…"

"I know."

"I was angry. I didn't want her to see."

"I know."

"I know I don't stand a chance in a fight against you but I hope you know I really am trying hard not to hit you."

"I know. And I appreciate it because I don't think Vivi would be happy with either of us."

Zach didn't speak for a long moment, he drained his bottle and got up, leaving Seeley sitting at the bar as he left.

Seeley got up almost immediately and followed him out to the empty sidewalk.

"Zach."

Whatever resolve Zach seemed to have been clinging to, fled as he spun to face him.

"You let her get hurt."

"I didn't let her get hurt, Zach-"

"Yes, you did. You were there. You could've stopped it."

"No, I couldn't have."

"You were a sniper. Weren't you trained for things like this?"

"Was I trained to attack my father when he 'completely-out-of-the-blue' decided to slap my sister? No, Zach, I don't believe they covered that in basic training."

"You had to have been able to do something."

"I did, Zach. I took care of it. I threw my father out of my house for it. I threatened him if he should ever lay a hand on her again. Not everything can be done before. Some things can only be fixed after the fact."

Seeley saw the fury slip away from Zach and be replaced with exhaustion.

"It isn't rational…"

"What isn't?"

"That I can have so much…anger…towards someone I don't know. Just because of her. That night she cried herself to sleep…I couldn't help being angry with her parents…and you. She's so strong so much of the time. But then there are times she just seems to fall apart and it's like I'm looking at two different people. What if I can't love them both?"

Seeley heard the doubt in Zach's voice. The young man was hanging on by an emotional thread.

"Zach…she needs you. More than she needs me right now. But I think…that you need to deal with this. Figure out if you do this before you're both in too deep. I don't want to see her get hurt and I don't think you do either."

"I don't."

"Good. You should head home and get thinking. I'll go by Vivi's and explain so she won't worry."

Zach nodded slowly and sadly before starting to walk away. He stopped suddenly and turned back.

"Tell her…make sure she knows that I love her…and I just don't want her to get hurt."

Seeley nodded and smiled sadly at him.

"I will."

* * *

Seeley paused at his sister's door before knocking. It wouldn't help to prolong the inevitable discussion.

The door flew open a few seconds after he knocked. He felt his heart tug when he saw the anxious look on her face.

"Seeley. Did you find him? Is he OK?"

"He's alright, Vivi."

"Where is he?"

"I told him to go home."

"What? Why? Where was he?"

He gently pulled her into the living room and sat beside her on the couch.

"I found him at a bar a few blocks away."

"A bar? Zach? No, that…he wouldn't."

"He was, Vivi."

"But…why?"

"He was upset."

"I know that but…why?"

He considered his next words carefully. He knew this would hurt her but it was better than not knowing. He needed to explain everything.

"Zach is a very rational person, Vivi. He likes things to make sense. He doesn't like what he can't understand. And he can't understand his anger towards someone he's never met just because they hurt you."

Vivian shook her head sadly and when she spoke he could hear the tears she was fighting.

"I should never have told him…I should've known it would upset him…"

"Vivi, it was better that you told him. You don't want secrets between the two of you."

"But why did you send him home?"

"I told him that he needed to think…to make sure he could handle something like this because otherwise you could both end up hurt down the line."

"So…you sent _him_ home to think about _our_ relationship. Shouldn't he and I be talking about that?"

"Vivi…you're not the one with the problem, he is and he needs to figure this out.

"What if he decides we're too different?"

"I don't think he will. Zach and Bones are a lot alike. They both like things to make sense and they like facts and don't rely too much on emotion. And you and me, Vivi? We're nothing but emotion. But you and Bones are a lot alike too. The two of you have different sides that need different things. One side is strength and independence and self-reliance. The other side is all need. Need for comfort, need for acceptance, need for love. And he does love you, Vivi. He asked me to make sure you knew."

"I do know. So…what do I do now? Wait for him to decide if he can handle both sides? You know I'm no good at waiting."

"This time I think you have to."

She shook her head again and stood. He followed her into the kitchen where she pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, she leaned up against the counter and sighed.

"You should…get back to Tempe."

"I called her before I got here…I told her I would stay here with you if you need me. She understands."

She tossed him a smile but he saw through it immediately. She was closing in.

"I'm fine, Seeley."

"You're lying."

"Seeley, go. Go be with Tempe, you're getting married in less than a week."

"No."

He saw the tears flood her eyes and he moved to hug her. She stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"I think I need to deal with this alone, Seeley. I need to learn how to handle the hard stuff without running to you."

"But that's what I'm here for. I want you to be able to run to me."

She smiled sadly.

"And I love you for that. But I can't run to you for every thing. I need to learn to stand on my own sometimes."

"Well…you can do that then. But after we watch a movie and eat."

"Seeley…"

"Seriously, I'm starving. And I see cold pizza. We can throw it in the oven or eat it as is. Doesn't matter."

She looked at him for a moment before smiling softly.

"Fine…what do you wanna watch?"

"You still got the Star Wars Trilogy?"

"Bought it on DVD last week. Marathon?"

"Definitely."

It was in the middle of Return of the Jedi that Seeley spoke for the first time.

"OK, seriously. I respect your opinions and all. But Empire is way better than this."

When she didn't answer him he glanced to his right where her head was resting on his shoulder and saw that she had fallen asleep.

He couldn't resist smiling. For a moment he found himself looking at his baby sister once more. She'd often fall asleep when they would watch movies, it became a routine. They'd watch, she'd sleep, he'd tuck her in and they'd do it all over again a few more times that week. He was glad for the brief return to a happy time in their past because he was more worried then he cared to admit that things were about to go wrong for her once more.

He could only pray that Zach proved him wrong.

_A/N: Everything will be resolved in the next chapter. THE LAST CHAPTER!!! Unless you count the epilogue which will resolve one thing that will present in the next chapter…lol…enjoy the mystery!_


	63. A Night To Remember

**This chapter is going to be twice as long probably as any of them so I beg for your patience. I had more trouble writing this chapter than any other but I blame that on my reluctance for it to end. Writing their vows pushed me to tears and they each took me at least 3 hours…I hope it was all worth it.**

Chapter 63

The rest of the week passed incredibly quickly and it was the night before the wedding. Temperance, Angela, and Vivian were all at Temperance and Seeley's apartment watching movies and eating junk food. Angela had requested something more traditional as a bachelorette party but they had finally agreed on the all-girls sleep over.

"God, I don't think I've had a sleep over since high school."

"Hey, this is my first."

"Mine too."

They were sitting on the floor of the apartment sharing a giant tub of cookie-dough fudge mint chip ice cream and watching The Princess Bride, Ever After, and Pretty Woman. Tibby was happily curled up in Temperance's lap, enjoying the leftover pieces of pieces of chicken Tempe had picked off the pizza for her. Homemade pizza, courtesy of Vivian. They were now drifting into gossip.

"So, Vivi…what's the deal with you and Zach? You guys were pretty inseparable for awhile but I haven't seen you two together for a couple days."

Temperance looked anxiously at Vivian. She didn't want her to have to answer questions she couldn't handle. But she was surprised when Vivian answered Angela calmly.

"We're kinda taking a break right now. Figuring things out."

"He freaked?"

"A bit…but I'm OK. And I think we'll be OK soon. I hope. But let's not talk about my stuff tonight. Tonight is all about Tempe marrying my big brother and officially becoming the luckiest woman in the world."

"Yea, so did you two decide on a honeymoon?"

"We decided a few days ago. In about a week we're flying to Hawaii."

"Ooo! Sweetie! Hawaii is sooo romantic."

"Well, I've always wanted to see it. It's one of the few places I've never been and he suggested it. We can relax but there's still a lot to do."

"You guys should have a blast, Tempe. Seeley's always wanted to go to Hawaii."

"How long are you guys gonna be gone for?"

"Two weeks."

"Wow, sweetie. Think you can handle being away from the lab for that long?"

"Oh, trust me, Ange. I don't think the lab'll cross her mind once while they're down there. Seeley won't let her."

The three women laughed and dug into the rest of the ice cream.

* * *

"So, getting married in the morning. Nervous?" 

"Not a bit."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"God, I'd be nervous."

"Why should I be? I'm marrying the woman I love. There's nothing to be nervous about."

"Is this something they taught you in the FBI? How to control your emotions?"

"Nah. I'm just too excited to be nervous."

Seeley, Hodgins, and Zach were sitting in the living room of Hodgins large house. He'd offered his home as the location for his bachelor party since they had opted to stay in and drink from the in-house bar he had to minimize the risk of something dangerous occurring.

"How you doin' over there, Z-man? Need anything?"

"I'm fine."

"You haven't said much the last few days, pal. Everything OK?"

"I'm fine, Hodgins."

"Come onnn. Talk to us. This is supposed to be a bachelor party! I knew I should've gotten a stripper."

"And I woulda broken a few of your bones if you had."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'm gonna run down to the kitchen. Anyone want anymore wings?"

"Yea, bring in some more of the honey mustard ones. Not bad."

"Gotcha."

Hodgins left and Zach and Seeley were alone for the first time since Seeley had found him at the bar.

"So, Zach. How are you really?"

Zach hung his head.

"I've been thinking."

"Good to know. Any conclusions?"

"I think so. I'm not one hundred percent sure though. I need to be sure."

"I respect that. But don't take too much longer. Vivi's fighting to be patient but she seems to have taken a new lease on life and love. I can't guarantee that she'll wait for you forever."

Zach looked up at him and he could see the touch of fear in his eyes.

"That's good. You're a little afraid of that. That should be something that makes you a little more sure."

Zach nodded slowly.

"It does."

"OK, gentlemen! We have wings!"

Seeley put a hand on Zach's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's see if we can get Hodgins to eat a plateful of the spicy wings. You hide the drinks and I'll distract him."

* * *

The following morning dawned bright and clear but everything seemed to pass in a blur for those involved. It felt like moments when Seeley found himself in the gardens at the Jeffersonian with Parker, Zach, and Hodgins. There were only about ten chairs set up, they had decided to keep it low key considering the soon-to-be-present felon as well as Temperance's lack of guests. Cullen and his wife were both present as were a few of the friends Seeley had kept in touch with over the years. Doctor Goodman had been invited and he and his wife and two little girls had happily accepted the invitation. Tibby was sitting with them. Sid was sitting among the guests as well. Rebecca had also come and had congratulated Seeley when she'd brought Parker. 

He was standing at the front of the crowd under and archway of roses beside the minister. Parker, as his best man, stood on Seeley's other side. He heard the opening strains of an instrumental version of 'When You Say You Love Me' by Josh Groban. They'd chosen it because it wasn't the traditional wedding march and because it also happened to be the song they'd chosen as their first dance.

He smiled as Angela and Hodgins walked towards him.

Angela's dress was a strapless, light blue colored piece that stopped at her knees and flared towards the bottom. A pattern of light green vines with light pink flowers coming off the bottom hem continued up the skirt. She had a shawl that was a slightly darker shade than the dress. Against her darker skin the blue of the dress made her look even lovelier. She had a few pink rosebuds arranged to pin back some of the curls that hung loose on her shoulders. She was carrying a single white rose with a red ribbon tied around the stem.

As she and Hodgins separated he got a view of Vivian and Zach and his smile widened ever so slightly. Whatever issues between them that had yet to be resolved, the pair had agreed to put them aside for the day and had continued ahead with the original plan to walk down together.

Vivian's dress was in the same style as Angela's except the color was a light green. The same pattern of vines and roses was on hers as well and she had a shawl as well. The light green stood out against her fair skin and her eyes were lit up as she looked at him and he doubted that the dress had anything to do with it. Her hair was half up and the rest hung loose. Like Angela, she had some pink rosebuds tucked into her hair and she was also carrying a white rose, but her ribbon was pink.

When Vivian winked at him and half-glanced pointedly over her shoulder his eyes shifted and he had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping.

Temperance walked alone and was smiling, looking directly at him.

She was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her. Her dress dropped to the floor with a curve hugging bodice decorated with an intricate bead pattern. A beaded, split front overlay flowed out from the waist. There were beaded and embroidered cap sleeves as well. Her hair hung was curled and pinned back with some white rosebuds and she was carrying one red rose tied with a white ribbon around the stem.

In moments she was standing in front of him and he didn't think he could form a sentence if he wanted to.

He barely heard a word the minister said, his eyes were completely trained on the woman in front of him. Fortunately, he temporarily regained his hearing in time to hear the minister's next words.

"Seeley and Temperance have decided to use their own vows for this occasion. Seeley?"

He smiled and reached down to twine their fingers together. He brought their joined hands up and kissed her knuckles, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Temperance, you have been my partner, my best friend, my lover, and now you're going to be my wife. There is nothing else in the world I ask for that would make me even half as happy as you have. You've held my heart in your hand since the first day even if neither of us knew it. And you know I'm not a man who surrenders anything lightly."

He took their hands and placed her palm over his heart.

"But I gladly hand over to you the power to make or break me because I already know what you'll do with it. You've already done it. You've made me into the man I am now with all that you are. Everyone else can say that I've saved your life…but those times are nothing compared to how you've saved mine. You've brought me back from the edge so many times that I've lost count. And I know that I'll be OK for the rest of my life as long as it's you that brings me back."

"For as long as you'll have me, I'm yours…body and soul…until I have nothing left in me."

The tears filling her eyes said more than any words could have. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Angela crying freely and Vivian with tears shining in her eyes, smiling brightly at him. He focused once more on the vision in front of him and saw her take a deep breath before speaking.

"Seeley, for so long I'd given up on the idea of a family and love. But you've given me a reason to love again. You've taught me how to open my heart and let people in. You, specifically. You broke down all the walls I'd built up and made yourself a part of me. I try and think about what my life was like before you were in it and I can't. You've filled my heart with your compassion and your goodness and your love and I never want to go back."

"Someone told me once that what I have in you is faith and at the time I'd doubted what he said but I don't anymore. I have all the faith in the world in you. This is me taking a leap of faith and, while it scares me to death, I've never felt more sure of anything in life."

"You are my family now. My life, my love, and my heart."

His heart swelled with love for her as her words washed over him and he could feel the start of tears in his eyes but he kept them down. The minister continued and this time he tried to pay attention because they weren't done yet.

"Do you, Seeley, take Temperance to be your wife? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

He smiled tenderly at her and squeezed her hands gently.

"I do."

"Do you, Temperance, take Seeley to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honor, cherish, and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

He saw her blue eyes shining up at him and felt her squeeze back.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He didn't think he could've restrained himself any longer. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her long and deep. The sounds of happy cheers and applause were silenced in the moment and it was just the two of them in their own private bubble. He pulled back slightly to see her eyes, they were closed but a blissful smile lingered on her face. He leaned his forehead against hers and sighed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Seeley Booth."

His eyes snapped open and he met hers, which were now filled with mischief.

"You're…"

"Taking your name."

"But I thought…"

"I changed my mind."

He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground, kissing her happily. He settled her back on the ground and held her tightly. They looked out over the smiling faces of their friends and family. In the distance he saw a man half hidden behind a topiary. The man lowered his sunglasses and winked. Seeley tightened his grip on Temperance for a moment and she glanced at him curiously. He glanced in the man's direction and she followed his gaze. He saw her smile brighten a bit as she recognized her father. Max Keenan grinned back at the pair before tugging on something and pulling another man into view. Temperance had to stifle a cry of happiness and she looked at her brother for the first time in months. Even from where Seeley stood he could see Russ mouth the word 'Marco' and he glanced at Temperance to see her respond with the traditional 'Polo.'

She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed. He rested his cheek against the crown of her head and smiled.

"Come on, Bones. Time for a party."

* * *

"Alright, all! My big brother has asked me, for some insane reason, to sing a few songs tonight so please bear with me and any vegetation please…throw it at him. I'm gonna get one of them out of the way right now as my big brother and new sister have their first dance." 

Seeley led Temperance into the middle of the makeshift dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist as she draped her arms over his shoulder. Seeley looked over at Vivian up on the platform and they shared a smile as the familiar music started.

_Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice _

_And suddenly I'm falling, _

_So still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, _

_There's no one else alive._

_  
You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, _

_But I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth,  
And frozen in time, _

_Oh when you say those words._

The pair danced gracefully around the floor, the only thing penetrating the haze was the sound of Vivian's voice.

_So still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment, _

_So still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment, _

They smiled up at one another and he dipped his head to capture her lips in a sweet kiss. She sighed against his mouth and he pulled back, looking into her eyes.

"What is it?" he whispered.

"Happy. I'm very happy."

"Good to know."

* * *

The party progressed for the next few hours without a lull. Several of the guests had left, including Cullen and his wife, the Goodmans, Seeley's friends, and Rebecca. Tibby was sounds asleep, surprisingly under one of the tables. Vivian had sang most of her other songs already but was taking a break to dance with her brother. 

"Everything perfect, bro?"

"Better. And look. Now food being thrown when you sing. You must be pretty good."

"Or they're all too nice."

He laughed and hugged her.

"So you all done with the singing tonight?"

"Nope, I've got two more. Both of them are special. One of them is kind of a wedding present just for you. Tempe understands."

"She knows?"

"Oh, yea. Told her last night. She almost cried. Go over by her and I'll sing it."

"Alright."

They broke apart as Vivian made her way towards the platform once more. As he walked towards Temperance he passed Zach.

"I've decided."

He stopped and turned to the younger man."

"Yea? And?"

"I need to tell her first. When she's done."

Zach's tone was neutral and his face gave nothing away and it worried him.

"OK…"

He continued his walk to his new wife who was talking to Angela. He slid his arms around her from behind.

"Sorry, Ange. I need to steal her for a bit."

"No problem, G-man. She's all yours."

He pulled her away from the others and smiled as Vivian reached the mic.

"OK. I hate to ruin a good mood again but after this there's only one more, I promise. This is a very special song for my big brother that I heard awhile back and I always think of him."

The music started and she kept her eyes fixed on his.

I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin'  
There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you

We always don't agree on  
What is the best way  
To get to the place that we're going from here  
But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,  
to make your decisions without any fear

I'm grateful for all of the times  
You opened my eyes

I learned from you that I do not crumble  
I learned that strength is something you choose  
All of the reasons to keep on believin',  
There's no question, that's a lesson  
I learned from you

You taught me to stand on my own  
And I thank you for that

You saved me, you made me,  
And now that I'm looking back  
I can say,

Brother and sister both had tears in their eyes as she finished and he'd released Temperance as the last note left her. They met each other half way across the floor and she launched herself into his arms.

"I did, Seeley. Everything was from you."

"I love you, sis."

"Love you too, bro."

* * *

Another hour passed and dinner was done. Sid had outdone himself. Everyone had been given a personalized meal and it was perfect. Vivian was in awe. 

"I swear, you have a gift. I was mad when I thought Seeley was living on take-out but if it's yours then go right ahead."

"From what I hear, you're no slouch in the kitchen."

"God, nothing like this though. This is incredible."

"Excuse me. Vivian, could I talk to you for a minute."

"Um…sure. I'll talk to you later, Sid."

"No problem, kiddo."

Zach led her away from the party towards a bench where they both sat.

"What's up, Zach?"

"I'm…I've done a lot of thinking this week."

"I know. Seeley told me you were."

"I…"

He faltered and Vivian sighed.

"It's…alright, Zach. I get it."

"You do?"

"Yea…I know you like things to be rational. And I'm probably the furthest thing from rational. We can still be friends right?"

"No!"

Hurt flashed in her eyes and she moved to get up. He realized what he'd said and he quickly snatched her hand, pulling her back to him.

"No, we can't just be friends because I love you. I love you and I want to be with you and I'm sorry. I was horrible this week and I won't blame you if you break up with me. But I do love you and I want to try this for real."

Vivian's eyes watered and she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He smiled against her lips and hugged her tight. They broke apart, breathless.

"Ughh…if I hadn't promised to watch Parker tonight…"

He laughed and hugged her again.

"We've got time. All the time in the world."

They walked back to the party, hand in hand.

* * *

Seeley saw his sister's return and smiled when he saw her and Zach. 

"What is it?"

"Looks like Zach's made things right."

"Marco."

Temperance spun and hurled herself into Russ's waiting arms.

"I can't believe you're here…"

"I wouldn't have missed it for the world, Tempe."

"Nice to see you, Russ."

"You too, Booth. Take care of her, OK?"

"Of course."

"Well, I hate to break this up but I would kind of like that dance I was promised."

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, baby. Booth."

"Max."

"This goes without saying but I'll have to second Russ's statement. Just add the threat of bodily harm to the end."

"Dad!"

"It's OK, Bones. I get it."

"Good. Now how about that dance?"

"Alright."

"Good. Vivian?"

"I'm on it."

The three of them turned to see Vivian appear at Max's shoulder.

"Vivi?"

"Hey, he called me a couple days ago. Made a request. I was more than happy to agree."

"This is your other song?"

"Yea."

She grinned and walked away from the small group. Max held his arms out to his daughter who went happily. Seeley and Russ stepped to the edge of the dance floor and Angela, Zach, and Hodgins joined them as the music began once more.

I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful woman with you  
Be the same freckle faced kid that I knew?  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

I loved her first  
I held her first  
And a place in my heart  
Will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it's still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

There probably wasn't a single person left who didn't have tears in their eyes but they were all too focused on Temperance and Max to check. Temperance had her face buried in her father's shoulder and everyone could see her shoulders shaking from the tears. Max's face was also covered in tears and he was murmuring something to his daughter that the others couldn't hear.

Seeley knew that it was likely that, in that moment, Temperance had forgiven her father and that their relationship had just taken a turn towards healing.

* * *

The party was finally winding down and Temperance and Seeley were dancing their last dance. Zach and Vivian as well as Angela and Hodgins were dancing and the six of them were all that were left now. 

"Bones?"

"Mmmhmm…" she sighed from her place on his shoulder.

"I think this has been the best day of my life."

She pulled back and turned in his arms. Her back was to his and her hands covered his around her waist.

"Really? You're not sure?"

He could hear the teasing in her voice.

"Ninety-nine point nine percent."

"What would it take to make that point one?"

There was something in her voice that made him curious.

"I dunno, Bones? Why?"

"'Cause I think I might have it."

"Yea?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Well? What is it?"

She sighed and continued to sway in his arms.

"You know. I don't think I ever really thought about how like my mother I am."

"Umm…OK…"

"Same hair, same taste in men…both about one month pregnant on our wedding day…same eyes…"

"WHAT!?!?!"

"Same taste in men? I didn't mean that as offensive, Seeley."

"You're…you're…"

"Ohhh…you meant the 'both about one month pregnant on our wedding day' thing? Yea."

"Temperance!"

She turned in his arms, grinning from ear to ear.

"I found out the other day. I wasn't sure but I was late so I took a test. Five of them in fact. All the same. I went to the doctor's the other day and he said I'm about a month along."

"Bones…"

"Yes?"

He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her long and hard.

"That is worth way more than point one."

He kissed her again, softer this time but just as long before pulling away.

"What do you mean same taste in men?"

_A/N: OK, everyone…all that's left is the epilogue…hope you liked that surprise though I'm willing to bet most of you saw it coming…KUDOS TO YOU!!!! Angela and Vivian's dresses reside purely in my head…Temperance's on the other hand is going to be my wedding dress if I have any say and it does in fact exist…it won't let me post the link here but if you'd like to see it then let me know in a comment and I'll send you the link. The 3 songs used in the wedding are When You Say You Love Me by Josh Groban, I Learned From You by Miley and Billy Ray Cyrus, and I Loved Her First By Heartland._


	64. Epilogue

**OK…epilogue time. I can't think of anything to say here that won't make me start crying…I'll save it for the end…**

Epilogue

"All right, Temperance. I need you to push. Come on. One big push and you get to see your baby."

"Come on, baby. Bones, you can do this. I know you can do this."

"Shut up, Booth!! This is entirely your fault!!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Booth. She doesn't mean it."

"Oh, she does. She only uses my last name when she means it."

Eight months and one week after their wedding Temperance and Seeley found themselves in a very different situation. In the middle of the night he had been woken by the dampness of sheets and a gasp from his wife.

After the first six hours she had finally given in and, after a particularly painful contraction, almost broken his hand begging for drugs. But her contractions grew more and more painful and the epidural had little effect and her temper rose with each passing hour.

By hour ten a doctor actually suggested he have his hand x-rayed when he noticed the swelling in a few of his fingers. He was back an hour later with a diagnosis of three broken fingers. At the sight of him, Temperance mood swings took a violent turn and she started to sob. He told her over and over that it wasn't her fault but it hadn't appeased her.

By hour twelve her temper was back with a vengeance and the cursing had started.

That was six hours ago.

Temperance grasped his unbroken hand and pushed. A long, drawn out cry of pain escaped her and broke off abruptly as her body went limp with exhaustion.

It was replaced by the cries of another form. The cries of a baby.

Sitting beside her on the bed, tears filled Seeley's eyes as he wrapped an arm around Temperance and pulled her to his side. The doctor looked up at them, smiling.

"It's a girl."

As the doctor's checked over the baby, Seeley looked down at her.

"We have a baby, Temperance. A beautiful baby girl."

He saw tears swimming in her eyes as well.

"We do…I'm sorry I yelled at you…"

He kissed her head and brushed back her sweaty curls.

"Don't you dare apologize. If every time you're yelling at me like that, you're delivering our babies then go right ahead and yell away."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"If you think I'm ever doing this again then you've lost your mind."

"Would you two like to meet your little girl?"

They both turned to the doctor who was holding a squirming, crying bundle in her arms. Temperance's eyes lit up and she held out her arms eagerly. Once settled in her arms the pair looked down into the face of their daughter for the first time.

"Oh, God, Bones…she's gorgeous."

"She's perfect…"

Temperance looked up at her husband, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. He knew tears were on his own face but he didn't care. He dipped his head and kissed her, long and sweet.

Not long later they were settled into a new room and they were sitting side by side on the bed. The baby was in Seeley's arms this time and Temperance's head was resting on his shoulder. After several long moments of staring at their baby, Temperance spoke.

"What are we going to name her?"

They had agreed early on that they didn't want to choose a name before hand. Their baby's name had to be something they thought of once they saw her.

Looking into her sleeping face, Seeley smiled.

"I like Joy."

Temperance looked up at him. He looked back at her, smiling tenderly.

"Joy?"

"Joy Christine."

She looked from her husband's face to her daughter's.

"Joy Christine…"

"Has a ring to it, don't you think?"

Temperance reached out and touched her daughter's cheek.

"Joy Christine Booth."

A tap on the door made them look up. The door opened a bit and a smiling face appeared.

"Hey. You three up for visitors?"

"Sure, come on in."

Vivian entered the room.

"Zach went downstairs to get us something to eat but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Did you call Angela and Jack?"

"Yea…they caught the first flight out they could get. They should be here in a few hours."

"No…I didn't want them to come back now. It's their honeymoon."

"Are you kidding? Imagine me telling Ange her best friend is in labor and trying to stop her from coming home immediately. I think I heard Jack mention buying a jet if necessary. Now, where is my niece?"

"Right here, sis."

Seeley passed the baby into his sister's arms and she cradled the little bundle securely in her arms.

"Ohhhhhhhh my God…she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. What's her name?"

"Joy Christine Booth."

"Hello, Joy Christine Booth. I'm your Auntie Viv. And I am going to spoil you so rotten it's ridiculous. And you're gonna meet Zach in a few minutes. He's kinda weird. Talks a lot and sometimes doesn't make sense but he's pretty amazing. And you wanna know a secret? In a few months he's gonna be your uncle."

"Excuse me?"

Vivian looked up from the baby with a wide grin on her face. She passed the baby to Temperance and pulled out a long chain that was tucked into her shirt. Dangling from the end was a diamond ring.

"Zach asked me the other night. He asked me to marry him. And I said yes."

Seeley's face was impossible to read. His face was completely blank.

"Seeley?"

He got up off the bed and crossed the room to stand in front of his sister.

"OK, you're starting to scare me."

"You're getting married? To Zach?"

"I'm getting married to Zach."

In an instant he'd caught his sister around the waist and hugged her tightly.

"God, my baby sister's getting married. I can't believe this."

He heard her laughing and released her.

"I have a bit more news."

"Don't you dare tell me you're pregnant. I'll kill him."

She laughed and punched him lightly on the arm.

"Shut up. I'm not. I got a phone call yesterday."

"Yea?"

"From dad."

"What?"

"Yea."

She moved to sit beside Temperance, she looked down at the baby and smiled.

"He asked if I could come home this weekend. He and mom want to talk to me. He called it 'home,' Seeley."

"Wow."

"You're telling me. I was pretty shocked."

"Are you going?"

"Yea…I think I am."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Not this time. This I'm gonna do alone."

"Alright…but call-"

"If I need you. I will."

"Good."

She stood up and moved to the door.

"I'm gonna go find Zach. Give you three some time together."

She smiled and hugged her brother as she walked past him. She waved at Temperance, who smiled in return.

After she'd closed the door behind her, Seeley went to sit beside Temperance again. He looked down at his daughter and reached out to touch her fingers. They opened under his and grasped his finger.

"She's definitely got your grip."

Temperance chuckled.

They both watched as something flashed across their daughter's face. Temperance's eyes widened and Seeley's jaw dropped a bit.

"Was that…"

"Did she just…"

Seeley choked out a laugh.

"Well…Vivi always said the smile's genetic."

The End

_A/N: Alright everyone…that's the end and I'm crying as I'm typing. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did and thank you all so much for being so wonderful throughout all this. My next story is already started and the first chapter will be posted by tomorrow night. It isn't a sequel but I still think it should be good. It's going to be the second story in what I'm calling The Unexpected Visitor's Series. Still working on a title. Hope to hear from you all soon!_


End file.
